Random Thoughts! Topic: Sonic The Hedgehog Data!
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Fans of Sonic the Hedgehog & co., but having hard times looking up the right data? Well look no more, the gathered battle data for any abilities for any characters are here! Plus: Any OC's made from other Authors for you to look up, characters and all?
1. Ch01: Original Data!

**Sonic the Hedgehog Battle Upgrades!**

For the need to boost characters of this series for better fights and battles in the near future! Improving themselves from their old Basic Fighting Style or improving themselves with New Addition like: Skills, Abilities, Weapons, Gears, you name it! That's not all, we'll even discuss back-ground stories of alternative backgrounds on "How" they could require their new gear or "Where" they manage to learn new skills and abilities or "What" kind of inner powers they've either had or later on develop over their course of lives! (**Important Note:** All this Data was helpfully provided by "**_A Main Wikipedia site on Sonic_**" to make all this possible!)

_Original Characters of the Series:_ (**Note:** Some of these abilities and such will either be noted by the Arthur owner, who thought of the idea or was used in their story, just differently explained! But in either case, that stuff may show up later during more development!)

Chapter 01) Original Data!

**Sonic Heroes!**

Sonic the Hedgehog

**Appearance:** A fifteen year old hedgehog, blue and-peach-skinned, and green-eyes. He's light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs, and white gloves with sock-like cuffs.

**Personality:** Sonic has been described as being "like the wind", and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He prefers to be called by his name and not any fancy titles or by names that annoy him, or even those that insult him. He enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. He is extremely benevolent and always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. He is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive. It has been shown that Sonic will try to hide pain, fear (unless Amy gets angry0 or exhaustion, and will do so up until he faints.

**SKILLS: Type-Speed**

_**-Super Speed**_-Sonic is best with his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water.

_**-Heal Factor**_-He possesses the ability to heal himself at supersonic speeds by presumably vibrating his molecules.

_**-Mind Protection**_-A resistance to any mind control of those with dark powers, evil, etc.

_**-Durability**_-He can control when to make his quills become extremely hard like a buzzsaw blades. In spinal form, he's capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with his speed. This ability is durably enough to slave through battleships without moving at the speed of sound.

_**-Strength**_-He has enough strength to help him in battles, though nothing compared to Knuckles. His Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through enemies (though not all shields), burrow through the ground, or break down walls though it is debatable if the attack's main power is from his supersonic speed or superhuman strength or a combination of both.

_**-Kick Expert**_-Sonic's basic fights show him more for his feet and legs more than his hands are more powerful then the other.

**MOVES:**

_**-Light Speed Attack**_-It's believed that when Sonic goes into a spin ball form, he moves faster then he does running, possibly even reaching the speed of light.

_**-(The Sonic) Spin Attack**_- Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes.

-Two of these enhancements are now basic moves:

_**First Enhancement-Spin Dash**_- It involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed.

_**Second Enhancement-Light Speed Dash**_-Allows Sonic (or even Shadow) to Spin Dash along trails of rings at great speed, even in mid-air.

_**-Homing Attack**_-Sonic dashes in midair towards a target, and is a move he uses most in his attacks.

_**-Blue Tornado/Sonic Wind**_-Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds.

_**-Axe Kick**_-Sonic spinals into an enemy, then follows up with a powerful air-kick.

_**-Whirlwind**_-Sonic performs a Tornado move, damaging everyone caught inside.

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_**-The Blue Star**_-Is a blue board and Sonic's own Extreme Gear to challenge people on a race track! It's a type made for speedsters to gain speed!

**Shara's Magic Ring:** (**Note:** This may only work if he has the ring and use it's power when he transforms into Darkspine Sonic only! Seen in "Sonic and the Magic Ring" Game!) These are the techniques used for having the magic ring:

_** -Speed Break**_- A large burst of speed which knocks enemies out of Sonic's way. It can propel Sonic beyond the sound barrier.

_** -Time Break**_- A move that freezes time which allows the user to dodge traps, attacks, etc., kinda similar to Chaos Control, but a big difference. Also, the screen turns to grayscale when time break is in use.

**Arc of the Cosmos:** Is a special stone that allows the wearer to manipulate gravity. There are five stones in all, blue, red, green, purple, and yellow which the latter is the master unit! They have two effects that can be used: (Note: These were seen in "Sonic Riders Zero Gravity" Game! And where used by either Sonic's gang or the Babylon Rogues!) **Note:** Sonic possessed the Blue one, fitting for his color!

_** -Gravity Control**_-Allows the wearer to control the gravity around him or his group, makes them light-weight.

_** -Gravity Dive**_-Allows the user to control the gravity around himself and others to make them go so fast, they can break the gravitational pull of the sound barrier!

**Caliburn the Sword:** A talking weapon, he acts like a proper and polite gentleman, which clashes with Sonic's easy-going attitude. He is shown to be a bit strict teacher, usually calling Sonic a fool when he does something that Caliburn disapproves of. With this sword and the other collected swords of legend, he'll transform into his most powerful sword in history, Excalibur! (**Note:** This may be used only when he has the sword in his hands! Seen in "Sonic and the Black Knight" Game!)

**CHAOS MOVES:**

_**Chaos Control**_-When he holds a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can teleport himself from one place to another.

**Power of Transformation:**

**Super Sonic:** By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can initiate a super transformation into Super Sonic. He can move faster at a speed of light movement, virtually invincible, flight, super strength, enhanced reflexes, augmented power, etc., he basically has all his move increase to new heights with some addition! However, this isn't the only form he has gain through his adventures!

**Darkspine Sonic:** Another power called the World Rings can allow Sonic to transform into Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by negative emotions. Increased strength and the ability to fly, along with his ring powers, Time Break and Speed Break. His attacks are also more close-combat based, as opposed to the boosting and energy moves that Super Sonic uses.

**Sonic the Werehog:** Another power was when he unwillingly gained the power to turn into a werewolf like version of himself at nighttime, thous earning the nickname 'Sonic the Werehog' by some. This happened when a small amount of Dark Gaia infected him, affecting people during the nighttime and be un-effective during the day! In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but gains super strength and the ability to stretch his arms. Whenever he transforms, a light and a cloud of purple smoke envelops him.

**Excalibur-Sonic:** Another power Sonic gains from using the power of the transformed Caliburn the Sword and the three Sacred Swords, he resembles Super Sonic, only in armor. Gives him increased strength and the ability to fly.

**Appearance of Super Sonic Form:** Has golden peach skin, golden spines and quills, and red eyes. His sneakers will still be light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap and gold buckle and white gloves and socks. Plus, his body will be surrounded by a golden aura of his

**SUPER MOVES:**

_**-Super Sonic Boost**_-Sonic surrounds himself in a gold aura and strikes the enemy.

_**-Light Speed Attack**_-Similar to Sonic's Light Speed Dash. In fact, the Light Speed Attack is a variation of the Light Speed Dash. With the Light Speed Attack, the user will be able to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession. Much like the Homing Attack, but much easier.

_**-Super Shield**_-Super Sonic transfers some of his energy to one or some of his friends. Instead of a complete Super Transformation, they get a shield that isn't as powerful as a super form, but still gives them added power, the ability to fly, and invincibility. **Note:** This is one of the only super transformations where the user doesn't go through a physical change!

**Appearance of Darkspine Sonic Form:** As Darkspine Sonic, Sonic turns purple and has twi white stripes between his quills become purple in color with two golden rings around his wrists and two around his ankles. His gloves and shoes disappear, too. Two white lines come down from the middle of his forehead and white markings outline where the straps of his shoes were. His skin turns pale white, and his irises pupils and mouth disappear. Also, his voice has a slight change, becoming more demonic, but maintaining Sonic's pitch.

**Darkspine Sonic's Personality:** In this form, the personality is a lot more sinister and violent due to the fact that Sonic only absorbed the World Rings of Rage, Hatred, and Sadness, which are all negative emotions.

**GEARS:**

_**-Shara's Magic Ring**_-Allows the user to use all the same time abilities, but much more powerful after transforming!

**DARKSPINE MOVES: (With Shara's Magic Ring, he can use the Speed Break and Time Break, but with more power in effect to their original limits)!**

_**-Pyrotechnic**_-It's possible that he has power to control fire, seeing as how his fists and feet burst into flames or explode when he attacks. Plus it includes a firry aura around his body for either defense or offense.

_**-Speed Break**_-(Information above!)

_**-Time Break**_-(Information above!)

**Appearance of Sonic the Werehog Form:** His fur is gray/dark blue and white, skin is light blue, his eyes are emerald green, other then those difference's, he looks like the same Sonic, but with a more werewolf appearance! His gloves are removed so that his claws are visible which were his palms before they become enlarged and his nails sharpened. His fur is ragged while it is dark, his teeth are more feral, and like any werewolf, they make a howling sound whenever it's nighttime or if they're a full moon!

**Sonic the Werehog's Personality:** Sonic howls like a real wolf during the night or before starting a mission at night time, and he can run at higher speed on all fours like a wolf, so it is suspected that he gained a little wolfish behavior. He retains most of his normal abilities in this form as well as the ability to speak, though with more of a growl than normal. Therefore, it can basically just be considered a darker, feral form of Sonic's rather than as a split-personality monster like other interpretations of werewolves. Sonic the Werehog still has Sonic the Hedgehog's good heart, even though he is in a wolf-like form. This is primarily due to his will; it's too strong for Dark Gaia to affect.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Speed**_-He may not be as fast as before, but Sonic can still get enough speed when he runs on all fours to be about half as fast as he usually is during a daytime.

_**-Excellent Balancer**_-Sonic the Werehog can get across gaps in a tightrope walking fashion.

_**-Fist Fighter**_-In this form, Sonic can attack enemies with his arms and fists, plus with his stretchy ability, can stretch out to punch his foes!

**SONIC THE WEREHOG'S MOVES:**

_**-Extendable Arms**_-Werehog Sonic can stretch his arms over long distances, aiding him in fighting enemies and traveling the world.

_**-Increased Strength**_-Sonic is notably in Werehog form, allowing him to lift open closed doors and effortlessly pick up, carry and throw crates at enemies.

_**-Beat Down**_-Allows Werehog Sonic to swing and smash a grabbed enemy.

_**-Unleashed Mode**_-Sonic can enter this form with enough power build up. this doubles the damage dealt and makes Sonic invisible.

_**-Were-Hammer**_-Sonic preforms an uppercut and slams into the ground that creates a shockwave that damages and pushes back enemies.

_**-Were-Claw**_-Sonic slashes enemies while dashing. Enemies hit will become stunned.

_**-Were-Wallop**_-Sonic can slash with both claws in an uppercut fashion and sends enemies in the air.

_**-Earth Shaker**_-Sonic pounds the ground with both fists, creating a close-range earthquake. Can even be controlled to catch more enemies off guard due to the tremor force!

**Weakness:** In this form, Sonic is slower compared to his normal form. When in water, he instantly drowns, like his normal form does.

**Excaliber-Sonic Form Appearance:** When he transforms, he dons shining gold armor covering his entire body (except for his tail, for some reason) and carries Excalibur in his right hand. A red cape runs down the back of his armor.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Increased Strength**_-His strength is increased enough to wield his sword to deflect off powerful projectiles with properly timid swing.

_**-Flight**_-He also gains the ability to fly while his cape is blow in the wind of his movement.

_**-Close Combat**_-His attacks are more close combat based especially when using a sword.

**WEAPONS: The Most powerful magical item within the Arthurian realm, as the strongest of the Scared Swords.**

_**Excalibur:**_ Has rubies in it's hilt, and a glowing outer blade around Caliburn's physical blade.

**Weakness: **Sonic is incapable of swimming, which causes him to sink like a stone in water, probably mainly due to his great body weight for his size and narrow limbs or possibly due to his presumed aquaphobia (or he just doesn't know how to swim). Sonic also fears Amy when she gets angry, which usually gives him a strong desire to run as far away from her and make it harder to speak to her; this fear increases when he is the one who angers Amy (this is even considering that she can do what Eggman and his robot army, ancient creatures and entities fail to do). There's reason to believe Sonic reacts terribly to being held captive and may find it mentally and perhaps even physically painful. He seems to act absurd if he doesn't run for a long time, which might mean that he is very much addicted to running, and gets frustrated when something is slow.

**TEAM MOVES:**

_**-Sonic Overdrive**_-This is Sonic, Knuckles and Tails Team Blast Move! The move consists of Knuckles throwing Tails, who spins to gain momentum, and kicks Sonic, who attacks surrounding enemies multiple times.

_**-Super Sonic Power**_-This attack is used when Sonic goes Super, and covers Tails and Knuckles in Super Shields before going into battle. This move is like using an attack similar to Sonic Overdrive, where Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles attack their powerful foe with a barrage of powerful Homing Attacks.

Miles "Tails" Prower

**Appearance:** An eight year old child with yellow-orange/white fur, his hair is yellow-orange/white (for his chest), his skin is yellow-orange/white, and his eyes are sky blue. He wears white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them, red and white sneakers.

**Personality:** A very kind, young fox who is humble about his abilities, and always willing to help out when he can. Tails can just about do anything if he thinks about it and sums up all the answers correctly. Tails has many different creations, and his intelligence matches Doctor Eggman's. He also has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends (Like explaining something complex to Knuckles, as he's no Einstein).

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Tails Propeller Flight**_-Tails can achieve flight by spinning his two tails around like a helicopter rotor. When in flight, he can go fast enough to keep up with Sonic; making him one of the fastest members of the gang.

_**-Swimmer**_-He can also swim quite well, which is an ability Sonic never had. This, when combined with his flying ability, actually makes him quote an unfairly skilled character in the group.

_**-Intelligence**_-His intelligence is very high, as one brilliant mind to rival against even Eggman's genius brian. Such is why he can create gadgets and gizmos, and even powerful vehicles for his friends.

_**-Pilot**_-Tails knows how to fly a plane, no matter how high tech, he can figure out what he needs to do in order to control it.

_**-Mechanic**_-His skills with his mind have given him the ability to become a great mechanic, building devices, vehicles, all to help his friends.

**MOVES:**

_**-Tail Swat**_-An unique attack can be when he attacks with his tails by twirling them around to make some kinda slap against the foe!

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Yellow Tail**_-A yellow board Extrme Gear for Tails, and has good knowledge on knowing how to build one as well as fly one. It's made to be used by flyers, even transforms into an Air Ride!

_**The Tornado Series: **_Tails enjoys making a good plane to fly in when he's not using his tails. As such, he has made more then one type of the same modal, finding ways to make the next one even better then the last, so that in the future, they can be helpful to not only him, but his friends.

_**-Tornado**_-The first was a red two-seated, vintage-style biplane in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Tails pilots it while Sonic or other characters walks on it's wings. It was shot down while pursuing Doctor Eggman and his flying battleship, the Wing Fortress. It was later reappear, repaired and fitted with a jet engine which enabled it to reach Dr. Eggman's spaceship on his way to the Death Egg.

_**-Tornado II**_-A blue biplane that was reconstructed by Tails' to his new blue-tinted experimental biplane and getting the jet engine built into the plane itself, the Tornado 2. Unlike the original Tornado, it required a Chaos Emerald to work normally. The Tornado 2 is capable of folding it's wings into an X-shape to reach extreme speeds. But due to it's lack of landing gear, it would end up crash landing on enemy air-vessels when it's in speed form.

_**-Tornado III**_-Tails has built a new plane similar to the Tornado 2 named the P-3a Tornado 3. Unlike the previous Tornados, it's a monoplane, and carries a large missile launcher behind the single seat. Most notably, the Tornado 3 can transform into walker mode and a car mode. The walker was Tail's main mode of transportation and offense, and was called the "Cyclone". The Cyclone was armed with a lock-on missile launcher very similar to that of E-102 Gamma along with a powerful gun known as the Volkan Cannon. It could be upgraded with several new features, including:

_** -The Laser Blaster**_-Which increased the firing radius and missile explosion sizes.

_** -The Booster**_-Which allowed the Cyclone to slowly float downwards and hover for short periods.

_** -The Bazooka**_-Which makes the Volkan Cannon stronger.

_**-Tornado Racer**_-Tails builds a land based version of the Tornado capable of making fast turns with it's short wing span. It was built with parts found after an attempted invasion by Eggman. It has a special move called the Tails Tornado capable of removing other vehicles and item objects on the pth in front of him by summoning a miniature cyclone.

_**-X-Tornado**_-A large white jet aircraft plane type initially designed as the replacement for the Tornado 2 when it wasn't powerful enough or ineffective from Eggman's E-90's assault. It was design with two engines in order to accommodate the continual gain of energy from the Chaos Emeralds. It also has a hidden afterburner in the plane that can drastically increase the speed of the X Tornado. It was later equipped with a variety of transformations like the X-Cyclone and a Battle Armor mode. The X-Tornado is equipped with a ring launcher to powerup Sonic when a time came for him to destroy one of Eggman's robots. If a ring was also connected to a tallow conduit under Tails' chair, Sonic can be powered by the energy given off from the ring with the X Tornado. Tails has made another X-Tornado, but this time, it's painted gold!

**Transformations:**

_** -X-Cyclone**_-The X-Cyclone was one of two transformations that was integrated into the X-Tornado's system. The transformation causes the two main boosters to open up into a pair of robotic legs thereby giving the X-Tornado the same abilities as the X-Tornado with land-based capabilities. Tails called the X-Cyclone an all-purpose robot, but was later proven wrong when Amy suggested that the X-Cyclone could dig the Chaos Emerald out of a cornfield.

_** -Battle Armor**_-The Battle Armor was a transformation (used to battle the Egg Carrier in Episode 29 in Sonic X after it was shot down in a failed assault in jet mode). This mode turns the two main engines into a pair of arms, concealing a shield (in the right arm) and a sword (in the left). It's propelled by the afterburner, giving this transformation increased speed and maneuverability. The only defect is that this form has no safe way of landing.

_** -Hyper Tornado**_-An upgraded version of the Tornado 2, the Hyper Tornado is about the same size as the X-Tornado, but holds a single pilot. The jet fighter can use laser beams from it's rocket engine's front, to hidden missiles in the side of it's wings, and finally to a Plasma Cannon from it's nose-cone.

_**-The Blue Typhoon**_-It's a large blue starship made by Tails (in the Sonic X series). The Blue Typhoon was created mainly for space-travel when the team had to go into outer-space. Ordinary built to battle vessels created by Doctor Eggman, the Blue Typhoon was adapted for space travel. Tails intended to power it with the Chaos Emeralds, but when they were scattered across the galaxy, he was forced to use the Master Emerald instead. The Blue Typhoon features a large hanger where several aircrafts are kept. Directly in front of this runway with palm trees lining it, (modeled after the Thorndyke residence driveway). The vessel is heavily armed, it's main weapon being the Sonic Drive, which fires Sonic as an accelerated projectile. It can also work as a wave motion gun. The Blue Typhoon also comes equipped with a powerful energy projector which can produce a deflector shield or cloaking field. It's engine, which takes up much of the vessel, allows it to cover great distances in short periods of time, although it requires a "warp ring" (generated by the yellow nose section) to travel at faster-than-light speeds. **Note:** The Blue Typhoon's design may have been influenced by the ships from Space Battleship Yamato, especially the Andromeda from the series. While the Blue Typhoon's flight deck resemble the flight deck of Battle 7 from Macross 7, where the VF-11 Thunderbolt III (whom the X-Tornado resemble to) are launched.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Dummy Rings**_-Either Damages/defeat upon enemies, causes explosions, destroys obstacles, or stun enemies.

**Weakness:** Tails has a tendency to talk too much which he may reveal things to the enemy. He is also said to be afraid of lightning (movie first) and very ticklish, mostly in his feet. Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence, but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. He can sometimes get dizzy easily?

Knuckles the Echidna

**Appearance:** A sixteen year old echidna, red/peach/white (for Birthmark and gloves)/black (for nose), and violet eyes. He wears white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow shoes, and green cuffs.

**Personality:** Knuckles is honest, independent, short-tempered, headstrong, devoted to his duty and somewhat gullible. He is very serious and usually likes to be by himself, but can be relief upon to help out whenever the planet needs saving. He has a rivalry in some form with Sonic, jealous of his independent nature and freedom. He is also shown to feel quite angered whenever he even thinks that he was tricked especially when people say one thing, but lie to him which really gets under his is extremely stubborn and is loyal to his duty, although he does go with Sonic and friends to save the world at times, thou sometimes he is easily fooled into walking into traps.

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Super Strength**_-Knuckles possesses immense superhuman strength, so strong that he can split the hydrogen in the air by punching it! His strength is believed to be on equivalent of Sonic's speed, which would make him able to lift and press 100 metric tons, being stronger than some of the other members of the gang. His monstrous brute strength also enables him to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. His super strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and hands (or fists).

_**-Speed**_-He's shown to be very fast on his feet, but still not quite as fast as Sonic or Shadow.

_**-Swimmer**_-Unlike Sonic, however, Knuckles can swim fine in the water.

_**-Endurance**_-He also possess near-maximized endurance; capable of taking some major punishment.

_**-Digger**_-Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor.

_**-Glider**_-He can also glide by trapping air under his dreadlocks, allowing him flight in the air, but only works in high spots or strong wind currents.

_**-Martial Arts**_-He is very skilled at a wide variety of martial art forms. Such as fist-fighting with his knuckles!

_**-Mystic Powers**_-He knows how to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald.

_**-Sense of Chaos Energy**_-He can sense the Chaos Emeralds from a distance.

**MOVES:**

_**-Uppercut**_-Knuckles delivers a quick and powerful uppercut to his foe, piercing the armor as well if they wore it!

_**-Quake Punch**_-Knuckles punches the ground, causing a shockwave that may stun the opposing punch into the ground with enough force to cause fissures.

_**-Deep Impact**_-This technique is used to show his strength, such as splitting a hydrogen in the air from just punching it. Plus, it could also serve as an instant KO unless it's blocked?

_**-Fire Punch**_-Knuckles can lit his name-sake fist to bash them into his enemies for greater damage.

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Red Rock**_-A red board exclusive to Knuckles, and with it, he uses it to challenge those with not only his new speed, but his strength to boost. It's a board made for those that use their strengths to help them bash through tough obstacles.

**WEAPONS:**

_**Shovel Claws**_-Allows Knuckles the better tools for digging and underground travels when burrowing, plus they can be used as sharp weapons to claw through tough solid objects when needed be!

_-UNKNOWN ABILITIES?-_

_**-Thunder Arrow**_- Similar to a Chaos Spear (**Note:** Was used by Enerjak in the Archies Comics, so he might have this ability?) which chocks the opponent and makes them dizzy/

**Team Rose!**

Amy Rose

**Appearance:** She appears to be twelve years old, pink fur and hair, green eyes. Light amber (muzzle, arms, and inside ears), a red (main dress and shoes color), white (gloves, dress inside, and secondary shoe color), gold (gloves-rings). She wears a cheery red dress, with red boots that have white stripes. A red hairband, and two gold ring bracelets.

**Personality:** She is kind and sweet, has an optimistic tomboy nature, has an interest in shopping and fashion, a bit violet and aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her signature weapon, her Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and usually threatens that she'll hit Sonic with it, which causes him to run away. Despite her violent tendencies, Amy has a very good heart, she never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters in Sonic's group. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless. Amy is also rather likable person. Despite her being slightly annoying, she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (Including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a regular sweetheart, but with a strong sense of justice, a slightly tomboyish, but more girly nature and an over-sweeping infatuation.

**SKILLS: Type-Speed**

_**-Super Speed**_-Although not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, however, she does seem to be able to catch Sonic from time to time (mainly because Sonic stays in one place for too long).

_**-Strength**_-It may not seem much from the girl's figure, but Amy has enough strength to scare most others with especially from her big hammer she can lift or from adding her fury to make her strength even greater!

_**-Hammer Space**_-Amy may have access to a hammer-space, as she is able to conjure a hammer out of nowhere and can summon more than one.

**GEAR:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_**-Pink Rose**_-This is Amy's own pink board, used to help help be quick enough when on the track. She's a speed type, and uses her board for speed works when on the track.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Piko Piko Hammer-**_ A large red and yellow hammer! Amy's main weapon to inflict major damage to her enemies. Her hammer varies in size, it can be as small as her head, or it can be larger than her body.

**MOVES:**

_**-Low Blow**_-Amy jumps up and hits a foe with her Piko Piko Hammer, possibly rendering it vulnerable.

_**-Tantrum (Hysteric Blow)**_-Amy charges at an enemy, spinning like a tornado. This may render a foe sluggish.

_**-Gust Swing (VISION-KING Name!)**_-She can also use her hammer to create huge gusts of pink wind, like tornados and typhoons. Plus with enough force, allows her to float in the air.

**TEAM MOVES:**

_**-Flower Festival**_-It's a move used by Amy, Creme, and Big for their Team Blast Move! Big bounces Amy and Creme on top of his umbrella with a shower of flowers raining down on the area, destroying or defeating all enemies. Afterwards, this grants the team temporary invincibility, running at high speed, and a shield afterwards. The invincibility will wear off in due time afterwards.

Cream the Rabbit

**Appearance:** A six year old light brown rabbit (surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips) and cream with her eye color being brown. She wears white gloves with golden buckle, a vermilion dress, a cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks.

**Personality:** Cream is a princess-like figure; she's is polite, just, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. She's very friendly and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She is brave as well, usually not afraid to go out on an adventure. She's a bit naive however, and doesn't always see things right away, since she's still very young. Creams enjoys spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends, usually any activity they want, or collect flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and probably any games she can find. Her favorite food is ice cream. She doesn't like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Like most of the Sonic gang, she doesn't like Doctor Eggman much either, but as custom, she is still somewhat polite to the doctor (At least before using Cheese to smack him senseless). Although she doesn't like violence, she will fight to help her friends. Cream is a gentle, very kind, and caring girl, who's also a spirited go-getter.

**Company with Creme:**

Cheese, the Chao

-A pet chao that admirers Creme's innocences as much as his own. The only difference between Cheese and other chao, is the red bowtie around his neck.

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Flying**_-She can achieve flight by flapping her two rather large ears. Although she can't fly as high, as fast or for as long as the other flying characters like Rouge, Tails can, she can fly a greater horizontal distance.

_**-Running**_-She can be as fast like many of the Sonic gang, but she is not as fast as Sonic or Shadow.

_**-Chao Ram Throw**_-Cream can use Cheese, as a means to ram her adversaries. She commands Cheese to a particular enemy or trying to destroy an obstacle and Cheese will try to cause damage to them.

_**-Home Skills**_-She also has good homemaking skills, most likely because of her mother.

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Smile**_-A creme color board that Creme uses when she's on the track. Her board is mostly meant for flights, as that is her speciality.

Big the Cat

**Appearance:** A large, violet cat with a laid-back personality. Big wears a tan and mango colored belt, and is one of the only characters from Sonic's group not to be wearing sneakers or boots.

**Personality: **Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him whenever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and important things sometimes pass right through his mind. Despite this, he's loyal and reliable to his friends, and cares for all his friends deeply. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology (unless you count his fishing rods; however, these don't count as machinery).

**Company with Big:**

Froggy-This green frog is a pal of Big, as he always is seen hanging out with him!

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Strength**_-Big's abilities include using his strength to lift, push, carry and throw heavy objects, and use his body (usually his stomach) to crush his opponents and objects.

_**-Climber**_-Despite his size, Big can climb up ladders very fast. Along with being the fastest ladder climber, he seems to have more advance climbing capabilities than others like Sonic and the gang.

_**-Near Invulnerability**_-With his strength and near invulnerability, makes this big cat hard to take down and impervious to dangerous substances like strange gas effects.

_**-Absorb & Repelling**_-There are times when he gets so giddy that anything coming at him just bounces right off him.

**GEAR:**

_**-Life Belt**_-He can float on water and dive underwater.

_**-Green Hopper**_-Big's small motorcycle with a Froggy paint job.

**MOVES:**

_**-Battering Ram (Cat Punch)**_- Big punches an enemy with his fist three times, distracting the foe.

**WEAPONS:** (Note: Only on his hands, is his Fishing Rod which is good for catching fish)

_**-Lure Attack**_-He can not only use his fishing rod to fish, but can attack an enemy.

_**-Lit Rod**_-He is able to swirl around and when powered up, it has a fire trail.

**Weakness:** His main weakness is also a strength in certain situations - his low intelligence, most of the time he says things that don't help much and sheering at something without understanding what it means. On a bright side it's this reason that Big can be immune to mind control!

**Team Dark!**

Shadow the Hedgehog

**Appearance:** A black hedgehog with black fur and red highlights on several of his body parts, and also had six long quills with red highlights and small patch of white fur on his chest. He wears gloves with red and black cuffs with golden rings on them and a pair of red, white, and black hover skates with golden ring cuffs. If it wasn't for the black fur, you might think he was Sonic, but in reality, he's not!

**Personality:** Shadow's outer appearance is quite unique compared to the other Sonic members. He prefers to work alone and distance himself from essentially everyone, with few exceptions. Though soft-spoken and reserved, he never bluffs; if he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out.

**SKILLS: Type-Speed**

_**-Acrobatic**_-He's capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles in his way.

_**-Super Speed**_-Able to go at a speed to rival Sonic, as the two would be known as the fastest creatures in the World!

_**-Super Strength**_-Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form, an he would have enough physical strength to easily handy a machine without much a problem. His strength might even be a match against the brute force of Knuckles the Echidna.

_**-Eternal Youth**_-Shadow is ageless, and as the Ultimate Life-form, he's strength, speed, power will never wither away.

_**-Weapon Specialist**_-Shadow can use a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, and close-combat weapons.

_**-Excellent Driver/Rider**_-Shadow can also improvise with debris, and drive a wide range of vehicles. From Tanks, to Alien Gliders, to even Extreme Gear boards!

**MOVES:**

_**-Homing Attack**_-He can perform this move by jumping and homing in on an enemy to get over large gaps he can't normally reach.

_**-Spin Attack**_-It's a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection.

**WEAPONS:**

**-Shadow Rifle**-A powerful weapon that can defeat any enemies with a single shot (Thou most times if they are strong enough, they can withstand it until they can't take anymore hits). It looks like a pistol, but was made entirely silver with yellow circuits running through it. Strangely enough, on the left and right sides of the gun, the symbol of Black Doom is printed/painted on (Must be for either to look cool or as a sign of his connections to the Black Arms which he uses….to finish them off no doubt!) The blasts the gun fires are similar to Chaos Spears, plus they can shot quickly and in multiple shots then perhaps the ability itself! Plus (From possibly Babylon Sky Hawk's idea), a secret trigger on the pistol will transform it basically into a sword handle with a yellow blade of energy forming from it.

**GEARS:**

_**-Air Shoes/Hover Skates **_-Allowing Shadow to travel even at fast speed over the ground itself by a few inches, plus allowing him to skid. He can hoverskate at speeds fast enough to rival the speeds Sonic can run.

_**-Inhibitor Rings**_-These rings around his wrist contain his inner power, and once remove, Shadow will bring forth his full power to engage in combat with a powerful enemy.

-_**The Dark Rider **_(**Or the "Black Arrow" from Babylon Sky Hawk's Work!**)-Shadow's motorcycle made by G.U.N. for his own travels when he's not using his feet. It's a smooth, polished black cycle with the logo of the Black Arms tattooed red on the front. It makes a thundering noise, like it's as not only powerful as thunder, but as fast as lightning!

**Extreme Gear:**

_**-High Booster**_-It's design bares a striking resemblance to the symbol of Shadow the Hedgehog. It's a board meant for speed since that is Shadow's ability.

**CHAOS MOVES:**

_**-Chaos Control**_-He can teleport himself from one place to another by warping. Plus, he can use this to slow time down, mostly to slow the enemy until he comes up with a plan to defeat them!

_**-Chaos Spear**_-Fires several yellow arrows out from his hands to strike down his enemies.

_**-Chaos Rift**_-Can tear a portal open to the past.

_**-Chaos Blast**_-A strong blast he emits from his body in a red aura before releasing it as a powerful explosion to finish off his surrounding enemies.

**Power of Transformation:** By harnessing the power of seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Shadow. He is bestowed with new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, and his normal abilities of speed, strength, and power are greatly enhanced.

**Appearance of Super Shadow Form:** Super Shadow's fur is lemon-cream, but his white chest fur retains it's color, as do his red body marks. Another change is the eyes are shown to be red!

**TEAM MOVES:**

_**-Chaos Inferno**_-This is a move that can be used by Shadow, Rouge, and Omega to perform their Team Blast Attack. It consists of Shadow performing Chaos Control, whilst Omega, lifted up by Rouge, fires large lasers whilst rotating the top half of his body. It also freezes time momentarily once complete, so that all enemies, doors, and etc. are frozen in place until it wears off.

Rouge the Bat

**Appearance:** A female black winged, white bat that looks to be 18 years old. She wears a skin-tight black jumpsuit with a pink heart-shaped chest plate, white elbow length gloves with pink cuffs and knee-high boots with metal soles and heels.

**Personality: **Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, fearless, treasure hunting, ambitious, independent, flirty, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Rouge is sassy, cheeky and somewhat playful which can be fun or even annoying for the other characters in Sonic's group. She has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to power) or Tails (when it comes to flight). She can be a lair and ungrateful person, like when she wasn't grateful when Knuckles saved her life from falling into a plasma. Rouge is also at times a government spy who works for her own good. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants. However, she has on occasion, shown that she can be heroic.

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Treasure Hunter**_-A natural hunter for treasure to please her hobby, her skills are similar to her rival Knuckles (with the exception that she has a strapping lower body as opposed to his muscular upper body).

_**-Flying/Gliding**_- Rouge can fly and glide with her wings, and her flying speed is able to keep up with characters like Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, yet she doesn't have enough stamina to keep it up.

_**-Speedster**_-Most other times, however, she seems to be able to run faster than she can fly and will run when she needs to get somewhere quickly.

_**-Sonar Hearing**_-As a bat, Rouge is depicted as also having heightened hearing like a real bat. This proves to be both a strength and weakness-though she could hear things far away, in one instance she proved very vulnerable to loud noises.

_**-Theft**_-She's an expert in thriver, and can easily do the job right without being caught, even in the most tight of securities like Eggman's fort!

_**Spy**_-With Rouge's stealthy approach, and a good spare ninja black disguise, she can sneak into top line security to do her spy work, gathering info, undercover work, etc.!

**MOVES:**

_**-Screw Kick**_-She spins her body into a drilling whirlwind motion, and aims her bottom heels towards an enemy to dealer the striking blow to give off good amount of damage or break through a robot machineries compartment!

_**-Tornado Kick**_-Rouge delivers a rapid series of kicks that create a damaging wind attack. To those that get hit, they seem like a fast rate of multiple hits and the added wind pressure boosts the effect!

_**-Plunder**_-Rouge can feint an attack while actually stealing an item from her target. She can only do this if she see's something on her opponent's figure that she wants to take away from them…and keep for herself, but that's another story.

_**-Distract**_-Rouge can tempt the enemy with her feminine wiles to keep their mind off the fight or to get out of trouble.

_**-Shriek**_-Rouge has an ability like all bats, to create and direct a shrill(High-pitched and piercing or sound: the shrill wail of a siren) scream at her foe or foes, leaving the target sluggish.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Dummy Rings**_-Either Damages/defeat upon enemies, causes explosions, destroys obstacles, or stun enemies.

_**-Jewel Storm-Rouge**_ can throw a handful of counterfeit gems at the opposing enemies. These gems, while small, are armor piercing, so that any armor on the enemies will get greatly damage, enough to plan a counterattack.

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Temptation**_-This purple board is one for Rouge, as this had one emblazoned with hearts. It's made for flying, as she is best at being a flyer type.

Omega 123

**Appearance:** Previously Design; A red, black, and silver robot with small yellow, platform head, giant metal claws with yellow, spike cuffs, and short legs with black metal feet. New Design; a taller head and big shoulders with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with handlebars on the top, less smooth fingers, (making them look somewhat skeletal), giving the impression of a more humanoid appearance. He has one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and having twin jets installed in Omega's back below the hunch. Omega's frontal black stripes have been replaced with a white/silver stripe, and they stick out more then they had been before! He has a thinner head, with eyes closer to the stripes. The flags on his sides have been given grooves for unknown reasons, and his hands also look sharper and rather run down. He also speaks in a deep

**Personality:** As a robot, he is largely emotionless, he is capable of understanding those of others, and reacting appropriately. He has a free will and a personality, however, he is considerably less noble than of Gamma;while Gamma destroys only what needs to be destroyed, Omega destroys anything that could possibly pose any kind of threat to himself or his mission. He lacks negativity towards Sonic and his friends, and didn't even recognize them during his first meeting. Omega is fairly loyal and dependable when you're on his good side, a bit of a holdover from his original purpose as a servant, and he's not incapable of looking past differences to forge alliances.

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Lock-On-Shot**_-Allows Omega to lock-on to a number of surrounding enemies, then release to attack with a homing laser.

_**-Jet-Boosters**_-Omega can utilize his jet boosters built in his back to help accelerate and hover.

**Destructive Weapons Concealed in his Arms:**

_**-Omega Machine Gun**_- He replaces his hands with two rapid-fire machine guns to release a multitude of shots on either a single or an army of enemies.

_**-Omega Bazooka**_-He can rapidly rotate his hands in order to continue spinning and fires off fireballs even while in the middle of a jump.

_**-Omega Fire**_-Replaces his hands with two flamethrowers

_**-Omega Missile**_- Replaces his hands with two missile launchers.

_**-Omega Launcher**_-Fires destructive fireballs directly at enemies.

_**-Beam Cannon**_-Omega fires a powerful yellow laser at his enemy, in turn reducing the enemies health down by a considerable amount.

_**-Temporal Field**_-Omega can deploy a purple energy sphere that phrases an ally (or himself) and makes that hyper to which their speed is increase!

_**-Omega Shots**_-With his new guns consisting of eight single barrels deployed around his wrist are firing what are a spray of pellets, that can blow away anything in close range. Note: It's possible he is also armed with exploding rounds for his machine guns, and foreseen as evidenced by all the explosions he caused to the base he was sealed in by only firing bullets for a few seconds.

**GEAR: ARMOR UPGRADES**

_**-Titanium Claws**_-Master graded combat claws providing superior overall combat power.

_**-Master Hydraulics**_-Premium graded materials providing the best defense and armor.

**Weaknesses:** Omega, though one of the most powerful characters, has a flew flaws that have hindered him, and may do so again in the future. He is also the slowest bot, which makes him an easy hit should he come in contact with a foe such as Sonic, which is surprising as he was made to capture the equally fast Shadow. However, his speed increases considerably when he uses his jet boosters. Weirdly if one were to run too far ahead of Omega, he could easily catch up before slowing dow again. Although his strength is great and his weapons can cause significant damage, they can't destroy certain materials like gold. Some of his weapons, however, may be exempt to this. Omega is also known to act before thinking, usually charging head-first into battle without any given strategy. He may also have a faulty or nonexistent targeting system, explaining his reliance on spreadfire weapons and explosives.

**The Chaotix Detectives!**

Vector the Crocodile

**Appearance:** A large green crocodile with red spikes going down his back, and appears to be 20 years old. He wore grey headphones, a golden chain around his neck, black cuffs with golden buckles, and black and white sneakers.

**Details:** Leader of the Chaotix Detective team, is a large, strong anthropomorphic crocodile. Vector's trademark is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions.

**Personality:** Vector is the head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, and will take almost any job so long as the pay is right, though he will not get involved with anything illegal, He has a rough demeanor, and at times he is even downright rude, but deep down he's actually quite a kind soul, and has been known to occasionally do cases for free (such as finding children's lost toys or finding a parent's lost child).

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Detective/Private Eye**_-Like a Private Eye, Vector is being the leader of his own detective team and solving clues and crimes with any leads they get. Thou some see he's work as buffoonery, he does have some good skills in putting pieces together and figuring out the case either by himself, or a little help from his pals!

_**-Super Strength**_-Vector's strength proves he's the strong, power player for his team!

_**-Powerful Jaws**_-Not only is his muscles his strength, so's he's teeth, sharp enough to bite through hard obstacles.

_**-Fire Breathing**_-Though he maybe related to the lizard family (Dragon's perhaps), he somehow can breath out fire from within his gut without burning his lips or mouth!

_**-Singing**_-While he can sing somewhat well, though it could be argued that his singing is so bad, that it destroys enemies like robots or harm his opponents ears!

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gears:**

_** -Hard Boiled**_-A green board gear custom for Vector the Crocodile. Vector can use this board to help boost his strength and power when he gets on the track.

_**Weakness**_-He can be rather clumsy quite often, and he's not exactly the best straight forward thinker, despite his current intelligence. He's also known to be very obnoxious. He is also quite a hothead, often annoyed by Charmy to the point he starts yelling at him. He has also been refereed to as acting like a child.

**TEAM MOVES**

_**Chaotix Recital**_-This move needs Vector, Espio and Charmy to perform their Team Blast Attack! Espio, Charmy, and Vector begin singing and playing interments badly, causing all of the surrounding enemies to explode or pass out from unable to handle this ear-splitting attack. Espio will pull out a samisen (Japanese guitar), Charmy will pull out a drum, and Vector will bring out a microphone stand to sing his songs in. With Vector's beginning going "La-la-la, la-la!" and the others going at it with their own vocals like Charmy repeating his name "Charmy! Charmy! Charmy!" and Espio, basically mumbles his words while still playing his instrument.

Espio the Chameleon

**Appearance:** A purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, three black spikes on his back and a long coiled tail, plus his age is close to being 16 years old. Wearing white gloves with black cuffs with white bandages and small grey compartments, violet shoes with black straps and cuffs with bandages above them.

**Personality:** Espio, unlike the majority of Sonic and the gang, is very serious, calm, wise and disciplined. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shrunken stars support that portrayal.

**SKILLS: Type Speed**

_**-Agility**_-Being a chameleon is being quick for the surroundings, and from his training, Espio can run quite fast to out maneuver his opponents before they can strike back.

_**-Camouflage/Invisibility**_-Espio, being a chameleon, can render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible, unless he gets something on him, such as paint, that allows him to be seen.

_**-Espionage**_-Espio is known for being a great spy to obtain secret information, make discovers, etc.

_**-Wall Crawler**_-Like many chameleons, Espio can also stick to and walk on walls and ceilings!

_**-Tongue Slasher**_-Like all chameleon's, Espio can use his as a grapnel or as a rope lash in situations, the down side maybe the taste left on the tongue!

**NINJUTSU ART:**

_**-Leaf Swirl**_-Creates a small tornado which creates leaves around him while turning invisible to not only distract his opponents, but sneak up and attack them when their guards are down!

**WEAPONS:(Mostly anything relating to being a Ninja!)**

_**-Shurikens**_-Espio has a big collection of shurikens and is very skillful with them, some of his shrunken are also modified to explode within a certain time once make contact to target, like some time bombs. He can even throw over-sized shrunken with ease to deal bigger damage to bigger foes! These weapons are the most useful as mid-range attacks against opponents.

_**-Kunai**_-Like many ninja, Espio has a few kana as a ninja's main weapon, next to shurikens as hand-combat rather and long range even if he does throw them. Even he can tie seal sign marks on them, example; mostly to be explosive tag notes that after they are thrown, will explode!

_**-Ninja Sword**_-Not much, but he may even know how to wield a ninja sword when during battle, if he ever brings it out if only necessary!

Charmy the Bee

_**Appearance**_**:** A bee that looks to be six years old and wore a black pilot's helmet with trims with a black and yellow flight goggles, white gloves with black cuffs, an orange vest with a bee patch on it and orange sneakers.

_**Personality**_:Charmy is hyperactive and scatter brained, and not too bright. Being a child, he would rather play than work, like goofing off or angering Vector. However, he is also the most friendly and optimistic of all the Chaotix members. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a Detective as Vector and Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector as his, and Vector's eyes had dollar signs in them when their client was willing to pay them.

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Flying**_-Charmy can run at high speed, but mostly known for his flying ability, as he is the flight member of the team.

_**-Stinger**_-He uses his stinger as a method of attack when he is alone, thou in some cases, he likes to get the enemy where it hurts….in their behinds!

_**-Acute Hearing**_-Being a bee, they sometimes sense things, weather it be objects, lost things, or enemies!

**The Babylon Rogues!**

Jet The Hawk

**Appearance:** A fourteen year old bird with green emery feather colors. He is an emerald colored hawk that has five large feather spikes sticking out of the back of his head, a patch of white feathers on his chest and a darker em,errand shade on his wrist that was shaped like a flame. He wears white gloves with red and black cuffs held by a metal loop, red, white and black boots and a pair of white goggles with yellow lenses.

**Personality:** His personality is being greedy and selfish. He is normally very lazy and orders Wave and Storm around. When he gets angry, he stomps around and aggressively kicks things; acting similar to Knuckles and Amy. Even though he's greedy, he can also act nice to others, such as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy even if they are his rivals. When he and Sonic first met, Jet teased him about his skills, but he seems to have mature afterwards, no longer kicking thugs around when he's angered, and simply ignoring Storm and Wave's frequent arguments, apparently having become a better leader of the Babylon Rogues.

**SKILLS: Type-Speed**

_**-Fake Sneeze**_-Jet makes a fake sneeze on his enemy to fool them and make them lose focus at the moment.

_**-Extreme Gear Specialist**_-He has the best skills to ride on his extreme gear to out maneuver any opponent in a race.

_**-Speed**_-Jet's fast on his own, not much said about him since he rides his board, but it might be possible that he's just about fast on his feet, just not super fast like Sonic and Shadow with his Extreme Gear!

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Bashyo Fans**_-Jet holds his fans in both hands as either a mains to attack his foes or use them when in a race or chase to gather more speed from the wind.

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Type J.**_-Jet's Extreme Gear board get's it's name from the first letter of Jet's name. His board is called Type J.

_** -Magic Carpet**_-It's the treasure of the Babylon Rogues that was created by Stolen, the thirteenth leader of the Babylon Rogues, and reward for beating the Babylon Guardian. It's old modern technology allows it's rider to fly, as if the Babylon Rogues were related to genie's and their magic to making a magic carpet fly!

**Arc of the Cosmos:** Is a special stone that allows the wearer to manipulate gravity. There are five stones in all, blue, red, green, purple, and yellow which the latter is the master unit! They have two effects that can be used: **Note:** Jet possessed the green one, fitting of his green color!

_** -Gravity Control**_-Allows the wearer to control the gravity around him or his group, makes them light-weight.

_** -Gravity Dive**_-Allows the user to control the gravity around himself and others to make them go so fast, they can break the gravitational pull of the sound barrier!

Wave The Swallow

_**Appearance:**_ A eighteen year old female bird with purple feathers. She is a swallow with two large feathers that draped down her back and a darker shade of purple feathers shaped like a flame. She wears white gloves with tan loops, red boots, golden lenses sunglasses, white trousers with purple flames, a white top, a red circular jewel necklace and a white bandana.

_**Personality:**_ She's a resident technical genius, and a bit of a trash-talker. Her knowledge of Extreme Gear far surprises that of Tails and Doctor Eggman, because of this knowledge, she is brimming with self-confidence; and as a result she "gives advice understandable to herself but not to others". However, she still considers Tails and Eggman to be worthy mechanical opponents. Although she looks on Jet the Hawk as an "unreliable younger brother" and can be quite stubborn, she follows his leadership. Wave is something of the voice of reason amongst the Rogues, often reminding Jet and Storm of their responsibilities. She does have a strained relationship with Storm, with one such instance criticizing his skills on Extreme Gear. Wave often refuses to admit when someone has talent, as noted in some of her mission reports. She either says that she will continue to deny a person's skill or flat-out denies that they have any skill at all. If she doesn't take charge, nothing will ever get done.

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Tech Genius**_-Her genius can outsmart Eggman and Tails when it comes to Extreme Gear.

_**-Mechanic**_-Well good with machines, knowns how to build them and work them, plus fix them with ease, she likes making her own gears as a hobby.

_**-Trash Talker**_-She can be a bit of a trash-talker towards those she compete's, imtimidately lowering their spirit!

_**-Extreme Gear Specialist**_-Wave is very skilled when riding her Extreme Gear, and even uses it for when she attacks her enemies.

_**WEAPONS:**_

_**-A Wrench**_-She may not be an expert in hand to hand combat, but she can wield her wrench to knock her opponents off.

_**-Dynamite**_-She also packs some explosives to cause some damage to her foes.

**GEARS:**

_**-Small Computer Storage**_- The red jewel she wears around her neck is actually a small computer capable of playing back media files via holographic projection.

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Type.W**_-Her Type-W is an airboard, which is specially design to fly well.

Storm The Albatross

**Appearance:** A nineteen year old bird with grey feathers. He was an albatross that gad three spiked feathers sticking out of the back of his head, white feathers covering his entire front side and darker grey shade feathers shaped like a flame. He wears a tan glove with a metal loop, black and white sneaker with yellow straps, small beige goggles and a tribal necklace.

**Personality:** Being Jet's right hand man or bird, Storm is an imposing sight and powerful force, capable of destroying just about anything. Despite being committed to his duties, Storm has a quick temper and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and the other Rouges. He also has tends to stutter whenever he becomes excited or when he's in distress. He is a rival of Knuckles the Echidna. Storm is very loyal to Jet, and believes his loyalty is greater than anyone else's. Because of this, he is always ready for an assignment.

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Super Strength**_-Storm is the brute muscle of his team, his strength is enough to bash through boulders even when riding so fast towards them on his Extreme Gear!

_**-Extreme Gear Specialist**_-Storm is skilled on his board, but he seems to be the least skilled of the Rouges. But a specialist non the less, and often uses his brute strength to knock down other racers.

**MOVES:**

_**-Open Hand Slap**_-Storm waves his hands out and delivers a strong smack that knocks them off balance.

_**-Face Grip**_-He grips his hand on an opponents face, not letting them go before either pummeling them with his other fist or smacking them into a wall or ground!

**GEARS:**

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Type.S**_-His Type-S is capable of keeping balance when smashing through obstacles.

**Weakness:** Storm is the strongest member of the Babylon Rouges, but is stereotypically unintelligent.

_**Extras within the Original Series!**_

Chaos, Known as: The God of Destruction/Guardian God of the Chao

**Appearance: **Chaos is an immortal, ageless god-like creature that seems to be composed entirely of water, but is also said to be concentrated Chaos Emerald energy which maybe implies that it is composed of "Chaos energy in a liquid state". As he appears to be 4000 years old, a humanoid shape, about five feet tall with only two toe feet, three fingers for it's hands or claws, bright green eyes, thou no mouth, and it's brain is visible in this form through it's watery exterior.

**Personality:** Chaos is a very loving and gentle creature, being very protective of the Chao and possibly Tikal. But if the Chao that Chaos guarded were injured, Chaos can become evil minded and furious at other beings. When unleashed, it would want nothing more than to collect the Chaos Emeralds and destroy everything in it's site out of his fury and anger! But when neutralized of his evil, he will turn back to his former self, and will become joyful to see that there are Chao still in the world.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Extendable Limbs**_-Chaos can attack by extending it's arms to punch, spinning around with it's arms extended and jumping high and quickly onto example; light posts in order to get out of range from foes.

_**-Glider**_-He can glide within the air, it may be possible that since he's water base, he can make his body become like water vapor to gain a gliding ability when soaring in the air!

_**-Climber**_-Chaos can handle himself in climbing up rough mountains without much problems from his feet and claws to keep him from falling, plus his extendable limbs ability can be helpful in case of problems.

_**-Digger**_-He can burrow himself underground to attack his foes without being notice until they see water underneath their feet.

_**-Swimmer**_-Chaos Zero is also able to swim underwater for an unlimited amount of time.

**-Aquatic Abilities:** It can turn into a puddle of water as usual since it's base on it, and create fountains, tentacles, and orbs of water.

**MOVES:**

_**-Chaos Impact**_-A powerful ground punch that creates a small earthquake.

_**-Chaos Strike**_-A blue energy pulse that harms and confuses enemies.

_**-Chaos Bind**_-A move that freezes the air around the enemy for 30-40 seconds.

**CHAOS FORMS:** Chaos' form and skills change and increase with every Chaos Emerald that it absorbs. Over time, it develops form a humanoid water creature to a horrible, world-destroying monster.

** -Chaos 0:** In it's first stage, it can do all the things listed above!

** -Chaos 1:** After Chaos absorbs one Chaos Emerald, it is virtually unchanged except for a line of bones that travel down it's right arm into it's hand, where the Emerald is located. As such, the arm becomes bulkier, meaning now it's gotten a boost in strength in that one arm!

** -Chaos 2:** Chaos is much stronger after absorbing two Emeralds. It is taller and more muscular. The bones that were in Chaos 1's right arm now run along both of Chaos 2's arms and now both hands have Emeralds. It's head has moved forward, giving it more unpleasant appearance, the horns on his head have also changed position to give it a hammerhead style look. It has also developed new powers like a blue energy shield to prevent frontal attacks and the ability to transform into a huge ball, several small orbs, or waves of water. Chaos can also spray water from his hands and has near-unbreakable shield of electrical properties.

_**-Energy Shield**_-Creates a blue energy shield to prevent frontal attacks by it's attackers!

_**-Aqua Homing Attack (I thought of name!)**_-He can amazingly transform into a full size ball and attack it's enemy with this, similar to Spin Dash, but more water base!

_**-Aqua Orbs (I though of name!)**_-He can fire off sphere shaped size orbs of water at his foes to douse them or knock them off their balance.

_**-Water Waves**_-Can have a base control of the water in the area to attack it's foes with or go near or in it for better control!

** -Chaos 4:** Chaos changes considerably after absorbing four Chaos Emeralds. It is now a huge shark-like creature with razor like fins. It's new powers include being able to fire energy waves, swimming at high speeds, creating water explosions, and turning into four balls that bounce towards it's foes. If Chaos 4 is out of water it simply floats in the air. The third and fourth Emeralds Chaos absorbed are now located in it's belly.

_**-Energy Waves**_-Can fire energy waves by a simple wave from it's fins, dorsal fins, tail, you name it!

_**-High Speed Swimmer**_-In this form, Chaos 4 can swim at high speeds when in the water to quickly get his enemy!

_**-Flight**_-When not in the water, Chaos 4 can float in the air, as if a flying predator shark in the sky!

_**-Water Explosions**_-With a new ability, Chaos 4 can make parts of the water where his foes are at explode.

_**-Aqua Homing Attack X4 (I thought of name!)**_-An even stronger homing attack style, but four times more then before to dealer higher damage.

** -Chaos 6:** After absorbing six Emeralds, Chaos has changed dramatically once again. It no longer even vaguely humanoid, but a twenty-foot tall scorpion/frog-like creature. It also has eight or more eyes, a bulldog-like head and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It's tail is tipped with a pendulum type blade. Unlike it's previous forms, Chaos 6 cannot be injured by attacking it's head, as the brain is too deeply situated to be damaged. Instead, Chaos 6 can only be damage by freezing and shatter it's liquid body (or interestingly enough, if example; Knuckles was scooping away Chaos' body with his Shovel Claws, and Sonic did a spin dash straight through the exposed brain, that could work also). Chaos' new powers include creating powerful shock waves and trying to inhale enemies to eat them. He can make dozens of spikes stick out of his body and smash enemies with his huge tail. The Emeralds it absorbed are now all around it's body.

_**-Shock Waves**_-It can release a powerful shock wave to push back it's foes from laying harm to him, probably mostly from it's mouth when it lets out a roar!

_**-Inhalement**_-It can inhale anyone and anything into it's mouth, where it can trap it's foes inside it's watery surface until they are knock unconscious before actually spitting them out, or half weaken!

_**-Expending Tentacle Spikes (I thought of name!)**_-It can launch out spikes from it's body which it controls it's movement to hit the enemy wherever they may come from!

_**-Tail Smasher**_-Can smash it's tail against it's foes with greater force for the more stronger types or simply to push back more of the troops attacking it.

** -Chaos 7, A.K.A. Perfect Chaos:** After absorbing the negative energies of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos will become a giant snake-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond it's eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. At the base of it's snake-like body seems to be a huge whirlpool and cyclone. It has large tentacles extending from it's base. Perfect Chaos' new powers include creating small tornados, firing clusters of yellow and pink fireballs, and firing huge energy beam from it's mouth. It has total control over water, as Perfect Chaos can flood a city with ease. In it's Perfect form, Chaos can quickly be able to shoot down flying fortress like planes, example; Eggman's Egg Carrier 2. It's also noted that it can absorb projectiles like a sponge and then spitting them back at the attackers through it's mouth, it can also use it's tentacles to attack (like splitting skyscrapers in half with them), and creating crystal spires and an energy shield.

_**-Cyclone Tornados (I thought of name!)**_-Can create tornados from it's water surroundings, able to take out all that gets near them.

_**-Cluster Fireballs (I though of name!)**_-Can fire off yellow and pink fireballs to give a 'lightly' toast on foes or environments.

_**-Chaos Energy Beam (I thought of name!)**_-A powerful beam attack that's strong enough to annihilate it's target. **Note:** Perfect Chaos' energy beam has an uncanny resemblance to Godzilla's Atomic Ray and that Perfect Chaos himself looks like Godzilla's rival Biollante.

_**-Full Water Manipulation**_-Perfect Chaos has full control of all the water he has control over and can use it's resources for it's own needs.

_**-Tentacle Air Slashes (I though of name!)**_-Not only is it's tentacles dangerous if grabbed, but they can even slice skyscrapers in half from some concentrated slash in the air-force!

_**-Crystal Spires**_-Able to create crystal like towers from any water to launch them at his attacking enemies.

_**-Energy Shield**_-Can create an energy shield to protect itself from any harm to come to it.

Emerl, Known as: A Gizoid & The Ultimate Being 

**Appearance:** Emerl is a type from the robot machine line called the "Gizoids", and he is over 4000 years old. His color schemes is mustard-yellow, orange, olive brown and beige, and lastly, his eyes were color blue.

**Personality:** Emerl has no personality: His tendency to copy all things he sees carries over into his personality and intelligence, which grows based on the number of Chaos Emerlds he has absorbed. This leads to interesting results, as he initially is childlike and is only capable or repeating a phrase he has only just heard (and he usually repeats it twice). He develops a sort of amalgam identity from every other character, incorporating each of their traits into himself and bringing them together. Emerl also develops minor bonds with people he meets.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Skill Get**_-After taking in an opponent's skill once, Emerl can use it as his own. Plus, he can combine certain moves into one technique to catch his foe or foes off guard.

_**-Copy Skill**_-This is Emerl's greatest ability, he can copy abilities from other beings and machines.

**GEARS:**

_**-Jet Pack**_-Emerl is equipped with a jetpack, and this is why he does not need to copy flight ability since he can fly without it.

Tikal the Echidna

**Appearance:** She appears as a fortune years old, but in reality, she is ageless, long seen passed away, but lives on as a spirit. Has peach-orange fur, each skin, and her eyes are cobalt. The clothing she wears is a Tribal dress, and she wears a gold headband on her head.

**Personality:** Tikal was a passionate, gentle pacifist. She never wavered in her attempt to oppose her father Pachacamac and was determined to have her tribe in peace. She had tried to stop her father in peaceful ways and never once resorted to violence. Tikal's peaceful temperament and beliefs drastically contradicted with her father's, who was fierce and warlike. Though she begged him to stop in his conquest, his greed and ambition overcame everything else, eventually causing him to lose his love for his daughter. Although Pachacamac lost his compassion for his daughter, Tikal cares for him and for the rest of the tribe. She is an amiable person with a good nature and is "…a caring person, and everyone loves her."

**Company with Tikal:**

Chao Friends-Tikal is friends with many of the wild Chao, as she connects with them from her gentle nature.

**SKILLS: Aside from having the normal Echidna abilities, Tikal mentions that the tribes' elders taught her how to fight, which explains how she knows how to defend herself.**

_**-Mind Visions**_-She can transport people to the past in their mind (similar to a vision), which affects them in the present from reliving or learning something from what they witnessed!

_**-Hint Orb**_-Tikal is also able to turn into a floating red and white sphere of light, which enables her to quickly go to different places where Sonic and his friends are located.

_**-Telepathic**_-She can also communicate with Chaos, which allows her to mollify his anger by telling him that the Chao are fine.

_**-Teleportation**_-She also seems to be able to teleport herself and the others, like Chaos. Presumably, this may have been a use of Chaos Control.

_**-Speed**_-While lacking in enough strength, she makes up for with some speed to help her, thou not as quick as Sonic or Shadow's!

_**-Digger**_-She can also burrow underground like the Echidna's can do!

_**-Glider**_-She can glide in the air just like Knuckles by waving her arms out in the same matter.

_**-Fist-Fighter**_-While it's surprising to know this, she can actually fight, but her punches have a shorter reach than other treasure hunters.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Brass Knuckles**_-She wears brass knuckles to allow herself to fight better against enemies.

_**-Staff**_-She may at times either carry or use a staff that allows her to battle complacently.

**MOVES:**

_**-Wrath of Gaia**_-This one allows her to punch the ground to create a small earthquake.

_**-Heaven's Justice**_-This one is where she makes lightning strike an enemy from the skies.

_**-Captive Light**_-With this one, she freezes the enemy for 30 seconds.

**Weakness:** She is not as physically strong as some of the other members of the Sonic gang. She throws short punches and can't sense Emeralds as well as the treasure hunters, but is instead faster than them.

Blaze the Cat

**Appearance:** She appears to be fourteen years old, lavender fur, lavender/white skin, and yellow cat eyes. She wears gloves similar to those worn by Sonic, only there's fuzzy lining on the cuffs. Her shoes have the same motif as Sonic's, but have fuzzy lining and are high-heeled. She also wears a purple robe, lined at the neck with gold (possibly a necklace) and at the bottom with magenta, and a pair of white tights. She has a ponytail, and a jewel-like red orb is present on her forehead.

**Personality:** Blaze is somewhat shy and withdrawn when meeting strangers. From being a princess and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, duties that isolated her from the companionship of others. Along with her pyrokinesis, this is also why she had a harsh habit to do tasks by herself. She can be so strict and hard-nosed about it, she might end up berating someone when they are stating they need to do something important. Her lifestyle is incredibly similar to Knuckles, meaning Blaze is as anti-social and as shy as he is, and often finds it hard to open up and talk to people. She suspects anyone who even looks at the Sol Emeralds in the wrong way. Blaze can be rough and impatient to almost anyone who tries to get in her way.

**SKILLS: Type-Speed**

_**-Super Speed**_-Blaze has super speed, but not faster than the Speed of Sound like Sonic. Blaze relies more on her power to reach higher places to win. It should be also noted that Blaze runs at high speed with slow-paced strides.

_**-Acrobatic**_-Blaze has skills to be fairly acrobatic.

**-Pyrokinesis**: She can control over fire, make fire appear in her hands or surround her, and she doesn't feel burn by it cause it is her ability to control flames. Her ability seems unaffected by water, as she still can turn into a flame tornado even while submerged!

_**-Flame Tornado**_-Blaze can turn into a tornado when jumping, but doesn't keep speed or go faster when it's used.

_**-Fire Pillars**_-Blaze can raise pillars of fire from the ground and burn her opponent.

_**-Teleportation**_-She can appear in front of others in a burst of flame, as a sorta teleportation move, and may or may not be related to Chaos Control (or some form of Sol Control as she has Sol Emeralds).

_**-Super Flame Boost (I came up with the name!)**_-She can surround herself in flames and attack the opponent, similar to the Super Sonic Boost.

**Power of Transformation:** Using the Sol Emeralds, Blaze can turn herself into Burning Blaze. During the transformation, Blaze's fire powers are amplified, as she can summon and throw fireballs, which she is incapable of during her normal self.

**Appearance of Burning Blaze Form:** Bright pink fur, her jacket and the tip of her tail become red, the cuffs of her gloves and shoes are engulfed in pink flames, and beautiful flowing hair. During the transformation, Blaze's lavender fur becomes a light pink color, the violet on the tips of her hair are erased and her ponytail is longer, the tip of her tail turns red. Blaze's fuzzy cuffs on her wrist and ankles turn magenta, her outfit turns red and the lining turns gold. Another interesting note, is that unlike the other super forms from the other characters, her eyes don't change color.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Flight**_-She can now fly after transforming.

_**-Invulnerability**_-She now has better invulnerability then before.

_**-Enhanced Pyrokinesis**_-Her fire powers are enhance, which includes the ability to throw fireballs.

**SUPER MOVES:**

_**-Fireballs**_-When in her Super Mode, she can generate fireballs with her pyrokinesis, which she is able to throw.

_**-Charged Fireballs(I though of the name!)**_-She can also charge her fireballs to make them larger and more powerful.

_**-Super Blaze Boost(I though of this name!)**_-Blaze can surround herself with her firry aura, and do a dash attack against her enemies with great burning force.

**Weakness:** It takes a while for Blaze to trust other people, which slowly displays her gradual trust of those like Sonic and Cream. Blaze prefers to work alone, but this can sometimes lead her to trouble. Blaze also has a short temper which can also lead her to trouble and she can get easily angered by Eggman Nega. Blaze is afraid of heights, as she can feel sick and dizzy after flying for a short time. Blaze maybe rumored that she has a phobia of water since she shouldn't swim like Sonic and it's said that most cats are afraid of water (and the fact that she controls fire).

**CHAOS MOVES:**

_**-Chaos Control**_-She can also use Chaos Control in order to teleport from place to place.

Silver the Hedgehog

**Appearance:** He is silver white on head and chest, silver/tan fur, and yellow eyes. He wears gold cuffs that go around his wrist and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs. Silver's boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-coloured tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuffs. These channel his telekinetic ESP abilities through his shoes as do the ones on his gloves.

**Personality:** Silver has "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Although seemingly serious in nature, Silver is actually young and somewhat immature. He can be naive and insecure when alone several times. Silver is also kind hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. When pursuing an enemy, he does it with a relentless determination and will make alliance and rivalries very easily, which makes him easily tricked by others.

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Speed**_-While he can run as fast as Sonic and Shadow, he can still run at a comparable speed to them.

**Psychokinesis:** Silver's main power is his Psychokinesis (also known as Telekinesis), being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. Note: It's an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something.

_**-Levitation/Flight**_-He can manipulate himself, levitating in the air and moving at high speeds.

_**-Energy Blast**_-He can also project energy blast that can either stun or deal damage to others.

_**-Teleportation**_-He can teleport to short distances.

_**-Bubble Fields**_-He can form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyze his targets.

_**-ESP**_-He is also capable of using this move to confuse his enemies.

**Power of Transformation:** With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds brought together, Silver can also transform into Super Silver.

**Appearance of Super Silver: **When going under the changes, it includes a bright golden-yellow color replacing his normally white fur, and his mane becomes a darker yellow color. He has ruby red eyes, like Super Sonic and Super Shadow. And like his fellow hedgehogs, his quills float. The teal glow on his gloves, cuffs and boots turns into a bright yellow color as well.

**SUPER SKILLS:**

_**-Increased Strength**_-Silver will be given increased strength, same as it was for Sonic and Shadow.

_**-Flight**_-Silver can fly without the use of ESP as well as dashing quickly left and right.

**SUPER MOVES:**

_**-Shield of Light**_-This is Silver's super move, where he creates a large shield of telekinetic energy, which can stop all projectiles within the radius and then be thrown back at a great distance.

**CHAOS MOVES:**

_**-Chaos Control**_-Silver is also able to use Chaos Control to travel from one place to the next.

**Weakness:** Silver can be quite naive which could lead him up the wrong path. His attitude can cause fights to start. Sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. If he overuses his ESP, Silver can become extremely fatigued. A bit simple minded. He has a shore temper.

Marine the Raccoon

**Appearance:** She has orange and brown fur, blue eyes, and wears a green and white tube top, black skin-tight shorts, and green and orange shoes. She seems about only seven years old, yet seems full of adventurer's spirit!

**Personality:** She is rather scatterbrained and so often acts before she thinks. She is relatively bossy and attention-seeking, and some find her annoying, but has many koala friends who are pleased to help Sonic and his speaks with an exaggerated Australian accent, using Australian slang words such as 'strewth' and 'bonze' and adding the word 'mate' to the end of her sentences. She someday dreams of being a real captain, and sometimes keeps pretending or stating that she's her friend's captain at time which annoys them mostly. And due to her age and childish personality, she sometimes has trouble saying some words that tails can say easily like "hovercraft" and "submarine" for example.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Scavenger**_-She's very good at looking around some junk pieces to find materials she can use to make her stuff with!

_**-Mechanic**_-She has somewhat impressive mechanical skills, as she has successfully made small water vehicles on her own, but only after many tries (by the time she met Sonic and Tails, she had got everything right except that she forgot to install the brakes).

_**(Unknown Power!) Energy Sphere/Psychokinesis**_-She can summon a green ball of something like energy or something else! What is a fact, is that it holds some great power to knock off a huge robot off it's balance a bit!

**GEARS:**

_**-Ocean Tornado**_-It's a large, wooden and metal sailboat partly built and captained by amateur mechanic Marine the Raccoon. It's colored brown, red, yellow and white and has eagle-shaped bowsprit and cannons. It was the second ship build by Tails while stranded in Blaze's universe before he left and under a 'new' manager! Even though it's classified as a sailboat, the Ocean Tornado's construction lends itself more to the form of a paddle-wheeler.

**Armament: (Defensive Weapons onboard the ship!)**

_**-Gun Turret**_-The gun turret fires standard projectile rounds, It's used mostly on lightly armored ships and aircraft as well as destroying projectiles and bombs sent by enemies. It has six rounds per magazine, but reloads incredibly fast.

_**-Cannon**_-The cannon dishes out heavy damage against armored targets. It has three cannon balls per "magazine" but still only takes a fraction of a second to reload.

_**-Flamethrower**_-The flames stay for about a second before disappearing. This is useful for dealing extra damage while pummeling a battleship with the cannon to destroy it faster. It has a very long reload time. It has however since been upgraded, so it has more fuel per magazine and the flames stay longer.

**Weakness:** She seems to be afraid of ghost, but she will not tell Sonic and friends this.

Vanilla the Rabbit

**Appearance:** She's a cream furred rabbit, orange hair on top while her cream fur in the back is down like two spilt ponytails behind her lop-ears, brown eyes which have eye-lashes and a slit pink lipstick on her lips. She wears a purple and crimson dress with a red-violet-brown vest, and a orange ascot tie around her neck, crimson shoes with yellow bands on top, and white gloves.

**Personality:** She is a kind, polite woman, ever always teaching and raising her daughter, Cream, to be a well-mannered and polite little girl, to never forget her pleases or thank-you's, as she cares deeply for her, like any mother would. Weather she is a widow or divorce, she does not seem to have a husband and is a single mother. Although she appears to fancy Vector the Crocodile.

**Life:** She lives in a small cottage, being it peaceful and taking care of her daughter, Cream the Rabbit and her pet chao, Cheese. She is friendly towards all of Cream's friends, as they are kind to her right back, always willing to help them when they need any or a place to talk about small problems that she might be able to help out in.

**SKILLS: Motherly Parent**

_**-Skilled Chief**_-She excellent at cooking wonderful meals for her daughter and friends.

_**-Knitter**_-She's good at knitter things, clothes, sheets, you name it.

_**-Cleaner**_-She's a good mother to clean her home when it's messy.

Metal Sonic

**Appearance:** He resembles Sonic very well except for the fact he is a robot! His basic color scheme was blue body, yellow inside ears, knuckle pads, and a circular formation in his chest space while another was in his back, silver leg, arm, fingers, and mouth with a pointy nose, and red shoes. His mouth doesn't move, yet he can still talk through it, red irises with black eyes. The inside of his chest seem to look like a turbo engine for speed, as while something may go in, from behind is a pointy silver spike in the back, meaning that's where he pushing the air out when pushing out his speed.

**Personality:** Metal Sonic is aggressive and very cold hearted. For a long time, he more or less acted as Eggman's slave, but after turning on his master, it became clear he is actually a very controlling person, who views himself as superior to others and wishes to rule over them. He is also completely obsessed with the idea that he is the better Sonic.

**GEARS: Special Equipment**

_**-Outer Armor**_-Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite.

_**-Main Computer**_-Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip.

-Internal CPU has conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react quickly to certain situations.

_**-Sub Computer**_-The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip (which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body). The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Series 3 Modal (each eye has an 8 link system utilizing RGB imaging).

_**-Main Engine**_-It's system's check functions list: 225 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine.

_**-Maximum Output:**_ 55ps/6800rpm

_**-Maximum Torque:**_ 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm

_**-Secondary Engine**_-Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electro-magnetic induction Maximum Output:265kW

**Extreme Gear:**

_** -Metal Star**_-This board is custom to Metal Sonic, and being a robot, he copies the skills of other riders and uses this data to perfect his top best. He is a speedster, and with his collected data and use of a board, he's a tough opponent to beat!

**SKILLS:** Being a robotic clone of Sonic, Metal Sonic has access to many of Sonic's powers and abilities. He can utilize the Spin Dash (albeit a far more deadly circular saw variation) and Homing Attack, and can also jump higher and farther than Sonic, and match or even exceed his speed.

_**-Ring Spark Field**_-This is his radiation attack, but this also has it's draw backs. This attack affects speed, since electric power is released to the outside of his body which will effect anyone coming up from behind him!

_**-Laser Blasts**_-He can fire laser blast from the cannon in his chest.

_**-Rocket Flight**_-Obtain flight by utilizing the rocket in his back.

_**-Stretched Limbs**_-Metal Sonic can stretch his arms and legs to great lengths and strike from a distance.

_**-Electric Energy**_-He can generate a powerful electricity from his body as main source of power and attack!

_**-Black Shield**_-He can generate a diamond-shaped force field to protect himself.

_**-V. Maximum Overdrive Attack**_-Metal can archive 4 times the accelerating speed of "early" Sonic when the circuits are overloaded. (Metal Sonic was possibly created before Robotnik knew about Sonic's Spin Dash and Super Peelout techniques.) When the energy overloads the circuitry, blue-white sparks spout from Metal Sonic, and it's power can penetrate any substance. however, there is a weakness to it's use, the Overdrive Attack cannot be sustained because of it's unfavorable cost performance and potential to destroy Metal Sonic himself (Meaning if used to much or to rational, it could drain the user of his very life).

**Copy Abilities:** His most powerful and impressive ability is that he can scan other characters, copy their life data into himself, and immediately and flawlessly replicate not only their abilities, but also form himself to look and sound exactly like them. A list of his acquired abilities are listed below:

_**-Chaos Control**_-From Shadow and Sonic's data!

_**-Super-Strength**_-From Knuckles and Big's data!

_**-Shapeshifting**_-(In a manner to the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day) From Chaos' data!

_**-Speed**_-From Sonic, Amy, Espio, and Shadow's data!

**An Advance/Upgraded Form:**

Neo Metal Sonic

**Appearance:** His new appearance is a power upgrade with a new look, a cape, elf-like shoes and longer spines on his head. He gained this form when he absorbed Chocola the Chao and Froggy who both have a link to Chaos and thus uses this power to change his body.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Lightning Summoner**_-He can summon fourth a large lightning bolt to destroy an area without even so much as even trying!

_**-Shape-Shifting**_-Metal can change his form to appear as someone else before evaporating into a liquid metal goo and reverting himself back into his original self.

**Ultimate Transformation:** Using the data acquired from Sonic, Shadow, and Chaos, as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, he is able to transform into a superpowerful version of himself resembling a metal Perfect Chaos called "Metal Madness". He'll have a grenade launcher and flamethrower, but that's not all he can still gain! He can ascend to an even more powerful form called "Metal Overlord", where he gains wings in addition to other parts. Note: Eggman even states that he is so powerful in this state that other fighters would have a slim chance of beating him, even with all seven Chaos Emeralds.

**Metal Madness Appearance:** He uses the debris of the other machines and metals to transform into his first stronger form! His appearance is that of a heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically.

**SKILLS of Metal Madness:**

_**-Crystal Pillars**_-He can shot out crystal pillars to hit his appoints quickly.

_**-Freeze Missiles**_-He can fire off freeze missiles that when they hit someone, they will freeze you until they're unfrozen in due time.

_**-Throwing Heavy Stuff**_-With his new size and strength, he can throw example; large crafts to flatten those that annoy him.

_**-Grenade Launcher**_-He can launch grenades to blast his opponents out from where they either stand or hide.

_**-Flamethrower**_-He can let out flames to roast his foes especially when he can make it last long from his size!

**Metal Overlord Appearance: **Metal Overlord's only known upgrade from Metal Madness is he detaches himself from where he station himself to launch his earlier attacks and is then able to fly.

**SKILLS of Metal Overlord: (Note: Can still use his Metal Madness Moves Even After Upgrading to his Second Form!)**

_**-Flight**_-He can now use his new wings to fly into the skies after first upgrading himself!

_**-Chaos Control**_-He can use Chaos Control to freeze time.

Shade the Echidna

**Appearance:** She has orange fur, a peach muzzle, lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white0 fur and each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side. She has seven dreadlocks hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small black, shiny nose and zig-zag tail, akin to that sported by Knuckles and Tikal.

**Personality: **Shade is a tough, disciplined, and somewhat noble figure, the polar opposite to Rouge the Bat. She is very loyal and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. Trained in the arts of stealth and the use of powerful, high-tech weaponry, Shade is a deadly force in combat.

**Attire:** Shade wears a form-fitting, all body, grey/black Nocturnus combat uniform with what maybe additional armor plating on the upper chest and back. The uniform in general is probably made of some advanced Nocturnus polymer. She wears a pair of black and light-grey armored boots. these boots sport an iridescent pink strip running down the thigh and toe, which might be decorative or serve some sort of technological function. Shade's black gloves appear to be part of her one-piece combat uniform as opposed to separate pieces of apparel. Around each wrist Shade sports a grey circlet, which look a bit like squat, four-spoked cogs, featuring a number of purple buttons. These are high-tech Nocturnus devices which project Shade's 'Leech-blade' energy knife and also allow her to activate her cloaking device and trigger explosives remotely. Although she usually doesn't wear it in combat, Shade's Procurator uniform is completed by a helmet that serves to disguise her head entirely (masking the fact that she's an echidna, too). The helmet looks much more formidable and armor-plated than the rest of Shade's suit. The faceplate displays a prominent Nocturnus sigil in iridescent pink (like the strips on her boots) on the forehead. Shade sees out of her helmet though glowing purple-white eye visor; these 'eye sockets' are set in somewhat extravagant, outward-sweeping pieces of the light-grey material seen on her boots. the lower portion of the faceplate has a pair of glowing pink lights that resemble nostrils. Shade's dreadlocks fit inside two branching, backwards 'horns' that curl downwards from the back of the helmet. Oddly enough, these horns seem to be the most heavily-armored part of the Procurator's entire ensemble, the outer curve being composed of large, segmented platting. The inner surface of the curves is the same light-grey stuff as features on Shade's boots and visor-trim. When not wearing the full helmet, Shade still sports wide headband-like strip of Nocturnus fabric that covers most of her forehead and crown. It's decorated with the same glowing pink vigil as her armored helmet, which had led a few to believe that it may actually be the helmet itself minimized to a headband via the Nocturnus' technology.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Agility & Speed**_-She has gone under training under the Nocturnus Military to have been given these abilities to keep up with Sonic and the gang.

_**-Scale Walls**_-Like Knuckles, she can scale walls and rough terrain.

_**-Knowledgable Machinery**_-Her main abilities lie in her knowledge of machinery, such as her suit and gear, and weapons.

**GEAR:**

**-Cloak**-When wearing her suit, she can become invisible to her foes with her cloaking field, so they can't see her, this also makes her faster and harder to hit!

_**-Warp Belt**_-This allows her to teleport herself from within her area when in combat or returning herself back to her base of operation!

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Leech-Blade**_-A blade that drains a person's energy and gives it to the user, it's like a Life-Draining effect weapon used to weaken the opponent while the user remains strong and firm!

_**-Explosives**_-She has explosives place on her suit and can set them off remotely after setting them up!

Fang (Also Known more as "Nack the Weasel" in the Sonic Archie Comics)

**Appearance:** Nack is a purple and white fur colored, treasure hunter who is a mix of wolf and weasel, but is mainly an anthropomorphic weasel. He wears a big brown hat, brown and white boots, and brown gloves with metal plates on them. He has a long, thick, purple tail that he uses for bouncing on and attacking his foes.

**Personality: **He is both a dangerous and clumsy bounty hunter. Though willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done, he often messes up. He mostly likes money, as it can get him anything he wants, beautiful women that catch his eyes, loves to enjoy red meat and roast beef, likes guns of all sorts, loves his bike, "The Marvelous Queen" cause he calls 'it' a 'she' for he loves his ride.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Sniper**_-He is a Grade A snipper, able to lock on to his target and get them before they even notice what happened!

_**-Spring Tail**_-Nack can use his tail as a spring, allowing him to jump high into the air.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Laser Gun**_-This is Nack's primary weapon for his use to shot things from afar or up close, he can be very dangerous when he holds it in front of his enemies or targets!

_**-Laser Sniper Rifle (I though of name!)**_-A long shot gun he carries with him, mostly in his ride, to deliver a massive hit one his targets especially from either a far distance or even a bit up close!

**GEARS:**

_**-Gadgets**_-He tends to use some strange gadgets he picks up and later uses to face off his foes or targets.

_**-Marvelous Queen**_-His special air-bike which is a hover unit with blue and yellow colored hull, hover jets in the back and a triangle edge on the end, it's basically used to help Nack who lacks speed to get himself out of trouble by his own means. In it's compartments is a special Bike Gun that reassembles a long sniper rifle, capable of shooting someone from a farther distance.

Doctor Eggman

**Appearance: **He wears black pants/shoes suit, a red shirt with two collar yellow belts with white strap lines around the sides plus two white buttons on the bottom on the front edges, a pair of white gloves, and of course, dark blue, clip-on-a-nose, one-way sunglasses (which he doesn't need to see with).

**Personality:** He is short-tempered, loud, pompous, bad-tempered and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Sonic and his allies. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is horribly immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic throws the proverbial wrench into his plans, and, at times, seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with example; Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic. Another example of his immaturity is when one of his robots begins to insult him over his constant failures and if they call him a loser; Eggman will steam and may try to attempt a kick, only to comically fail, and then chases them through some remote area. He has built immense warships, such as the Death Egg and the Egg Carrier, as well as escape units such as the Egg Mobile. His plans to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he doesn't care where to start it - in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth. His abominable laughter and maniacal declaration contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's content feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake, most likely because if the world is destroyed, there would be nothing left for him to conquer. However, despite his desire for world domination, he does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction and killing, though he seems to have no problem doing so himself at times.

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Super Genius**_-He has an I.Q. of 300 which makes him very smart, as a super genius level intellect.

_**-Scientist & Engineer**_-He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidence by his armies of robots he's created.

_**-Pilot**_-Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot when flying an air-vessel vehicle. Example: Able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skill rivaling that of Tails' piloting skills.

_**-Physical Strength**_-Not as strong as the others, but just enough to make himself handle any dangers he's in, plus he needs this when he starts building his machines and robots! Though it is hinted that he could break stone pillars and even statues with just as much ease as Knuckles or Storm.

_**-Athletic**_-Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic. Example; where there is always a point where Sonic chases him; despite his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis (one time he outran a speeding truck) long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon.

**MOVES:**

_**-Bombardment**_-Eggman, believe it or not, does an odd dance to summon an artillery barrage that leaves the foe sluggish. It could be Disco movement and music (Like the one he did in episode 52 in "Sonic X" after a Disco ball came down to provide the music theme after saying 'Viva', as they do in Las Vegas theme stuff), and some specially made teleportation which has any barrage attacks, lasers, missiles, etc. hit the foe enough to be left more stun then sluggish!

**GEARS:**

_**-Sensor Glasses**_-A special sensor in his glasses that allows him to locate Chaos Emeralds.

_**-Egg Mobile**_-It's a small hovering craft with a very distinct egg-like shape and a small circular lamp on the front. One of the Egg Mobile's most distinctive features is that it can be fitted with a seemingly endless amount of gadgetry, plus a few upgrades from time to time. Not only does the doctor use it as his mode of transportation, but also as the cockpit of even larger doomsday devices and machines. When these are destroyed, Eggman and his mobile will inevitably emerge relatively unscathed from the wreckage.

**The Egg Fleet:** Is a gigantic armada of floating battleships, composed of what seems like hundreds, if not thousands of battleships of various shape and sizes. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature.

_**-Mako Shark Gunship**_-A red ship shaped like a mako shark. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons.

_**-Sawfish Battleship**_-A formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a blue sawfish. **Weakness:** They can be destroyed by spinning into their internal mechanisms, causing the bridge to self-destruct.

_**-Manta Ray Ship**_-A giant purple ship in the shape of a manta ray. Their size is unknown, but is assumed to be greater than the sawfish ships.

_**-Whale Shark Final Fortress**_-This massive ship is the flagship of the Egg Fleet. It's in the shape of a whale shark and is much larger than any of Eggman's previous flying fortresses. The Final Fortress was heavily armed, and could have easily been the equivalent of the rest of the fleet in size and armament. It's said that this battle ship is bigger then then Egg Carrier!

**Eggman Fleet:** It's very similar to the Egg Fleet, but it is unknown if the Eggman Fleet is a remnant of the Egg Fleet, or an entirely new fleet. The ships are red with yellow stripes detailing, and equipped with the ability to teleport. **(Personally, I chose this as his second new fleet to combine with his other fleet! Kinda similar to Skies of Arcadia Legend, with different Armada brands, names, rankings, etc., right!)**

_**-Battleship**_-Red ships very similar to the Mako Shark Ships from the Egg Fleet. They are armed with only three cannons, but appear to have teleportation technology. All ships in the fleet except for the Flagship are Battleships.

_**-Flagship**_-The flagship of the fleet is large, but not enough to rival the Final Fortress, or even the Egg Carrier. It's armed with eight cannons on the ship's belly.

**The Egg Carrier:** It's modeled after Aerial Strike Vessel/Multi-functional Flying Fortress. It's a large, armored aircraft with red, yellow, black and white colored hull, and is more heavily armed than the previous ships. It composed of having super laser cannon, turret laser cannon, air mines and missile launchers. More so, it had Lock-on energy cannons and a large hidden laser cannon hidden in the beak-like bulb in the front. The Egg Carrier could transform into two shapes; offensive and defensive. While being somewhat streamlined in it's offensive shape, the defensive shape folds the wings out to the sides and makes it much harder to get from the landing area to the bridge.

**The Egg Carrier 2:** The same model as the first look alike, but was made to be stronger and used as a failsafe device when Chaos rebelled against Eggman. However, the Egg Carrier 2 is proved to be nothing compared to the power of Chaos, who shoots it down with a large energy beam.

**New Egg Carrier:** The new Egg Carrier looks mostly like the old one, but is in fact smaller, sleeker, more streamlined in appearance and less clunky in design. It's only refered to as such textbooks; in all audible dialogue, it's simply refered to as "Eggman's Battleship".

**Several Other Flying Fortresses: (Mostly thous used in the Sonic X Series Only!)**

_**-Egg Fort**_-The Egg Fort was streamlined, purple, and had yellow giant warship with a drill on the front and equipped with various weapons.

_**-Egg Fort II**_-It's a gray, round vessel with a powerful energy cannon. The Egg Fort 2 was actually made out of three smaller ships:

_**-Bang**_-The largest vessel, controlled by Eggman himself, served as the front head of the ship, and as it's bridge.

_**-BaBang**_-A thin ship that made up of a cockpit along with two engine-like rods, controlled by the doctor's assistant, Decoe.

_**-BaBaBang**_-A square, less-than-streamlined ship that served as the cargo space and last main engines from behind it, as it was controlled by the doctor's second assistant, Bocoe.

**E-99 Egg Emperor (Or the Eggstirminator by the U.S.):** When fused as the Egg Fort II, this vessel was even more dangerous, having the ability to turn into a powerful robot that was powered by six Chaos Emeralds. FRom just this power up, The Egg Emperor could move faster and attack stronger than even that of Sonic. From using so much power, it will glow an orange color around it's body, as if bringing out it's full powers to the surface of it's new transformed state. However, even the E-99 proved ineffective when pitted against Super Sonic when he rammed him multiple times after losing it's power source.

_**-Egg Giant-Makan**_-The Egg Giant Makan was shaped like an old galley or modeled after a pirate ship. Basic coloring of mostly black and red on it's body, and surrounded by gold color on it's edge lines, bottom line, the rear, and the mast's sails are black which they are metal for supplying energy from perhaps sun rays or something else like shields from other cannon attacks. But they can be used to activate the ship's flight mode to take off from the sea below it while it uses it's red engine thrusters from bend it to turn it around to commence attack. It has cannons in front of it's head galley and even in the mast has hidden cannons, plus cannon turrets on both sides on the front deck. But it's oars can even fire lasers from the bottom edges, so it can be used to attack both sides depending on where the other enemies are attacking from. From the front of the logo on the ship's front port deck head, can project an imagine of what's inside, usually the person piloting the ship or if they have someone…namely hostages onboard their vessel! It's FINAL Weapon is a black solar energy satellite that pops out from it's top mast, it produces a red shade that covers it's entire viewing range, after charging up, it fires a powerful charged electric sphere which may wipe out almost all that's covered in it's shaded area coat!

_**-Grand Egg Imperial**_-A combination of the either recovered or rebuilt Egg Fort, Egg Fort II and Egg Carrier. The Egg Carrier becomes the middle body while having the wings on it's side, underneath it is the Egg Fort II's BaBang coming from the bottom, and lastly, the Egg Fort II's Bang head bridge rides up top. When combined, they make some Grand Imperial Ship with the middle as the ship's body, the one underneath as the docking engine and legs, and the one on top serves as the front cockpit bridge to watch over the battle. It's equipped with massive arsenal of lasers and missiles, plus a frozen ray at the end of the Egg Fort's nose cone, all this is enough to completely defeat, destroy even an entire army or an enemy's robot army!

_**-Crimson Egg**_-A giant starship equipped with warp drive, missiles, lasers, and other features.

**Eggman Robots: A List of Robots Made by Doctor Eggman!**

_**-Egg Gunner**_-They are white robots with black metal colored bodies, with a propulsion system that allows it to hover, it also has a machine gun mounted to the right arm, missile to the left. It has blue lights for eyes but change to red when they spot an enemy or target. They are most often on the ground, but sometimes use their hover ability. It also has two other variants, the Egg Lancer, and the Egg Stinger.

_**-Armor**_-The Egg Gunners have relatively weak armor, and will be destroyed in just one hit, say, a Sonic Spin Dash attack. The Gunners and Stingers are the weakest of the humanoid robots.

_**-Egg Lancer**_-The Egg Lancer is another version of the Egg Gunner. It's blue, and has a laser cannon and a machine gun instead of missiles, the lasers can't make sharp turns, but can be dangerous to the person in open areas. The Lancers have stronger armor, taking nearly two hits to destroy them, example, two Sonic Spin Dash attacks , the Lancers can be very dangerous if surrounded by them.

_**-Egg Stinger**_-The Egg Stingers are yet another variant of the Egg Gunner. They can be identified by their missile launchers instead of machine guns, or lasers, and their red paints instead of white or blue paint. Like the normal gunners, they have little armor, so one hit could easily destroy them, example again, Sonic's Spin Dash Attack. Like the Lancers, they can be very hard to defeat if you are surrounded by them.

_**-Third Varient:**_ These are yellow robots that look like the Gunner/Lancer/Stinger, but instead have two rockets on arch arm instead of one main weapon, then a machine gun. These variants are not mentioned in the prima strategy guides enemy pages, instead they are just called "Robots". These versions take three hits to defeat, once again, the example; Sonic's Spin Dash Attack. The third variants rockets are so strong that they are ejected far from your bot's body.

**E-Series: (From the Sonic X Series)**

_**-E11 Beacon**_-Is a purple bird-like robot with yellow feet talons and forehead protector while it's eyes were green and flew with a speedy jet engine. If made into a pack, say three, they tend to move quickly and can take the opponents unaware. (**Note:** Beacon slightly resembles the Balkiry Dadniks from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and the Egg Hawk from Sonic Heroes.)

_**-E-12 Behemoth**_-A giant mass-produced humanoid grey robot that are used for brute force, and their claw hands for grabbing intruders, and have one center red eye to look through.

_**-E-13 Guardbot**_-Basically a machine gun turret on tank treads. Mostly used it's one green eye to lock-on to targets and shots them. Ironically, it's number 13, which is considered an unlucky number.

_**-E-14 Sneezer**_-A missile-launching robot with a disk on it's one center yellow-green eye and tank treads for it's travels. It has two boxy launchers make up it's 'arms', while an extra trio of missile adorn it's head.

_**-E-18 Guerra-Hard**_-A super powered combat robot which is powered by two Chaos Emeralds. It;s black body, blue boots and hands with grey arms and legs, two pointed chest pelts, and the same thing on it's grey head elbows above it's green eyes. The head is open for Eggman's Egg Mobile to sit in and take control of the robot, it also bears a striking resemblance to the Super Robot Mazinger Z.

_**-E-21 Ballious**_-A team of athletic robots built for playing baseball. They are small, about Sonic and friends animal size, wear black football gear outfits, bulk shoulder pads, purple-blue visor and an "E" on top of their helmets.

_**-E-23 Missile Wrist**_-A grey body with blue line over it's HUD (Head-up display) which sends imagines directly to Eggman and in color, green lineament across the chest missile launcher and missile heads on it's hands. Missile Wrist has shown itself to be invulnerable to basic projectile weaponry, ranging from high powered rifles to even the "Tornado's" firepower. It's also capable of basic speech. It's primary method of attack is two cord based missile heads that do not act as true projectile explosive weaponry, but rather as recoil-based projectiles. These are shown to have an extraordinary range, likely ranging for hundreds of meters, plus they have three lines that pop out to be used as three grip claw fingers for grabbing something then smashing something. Also they appear to be fired like true rockets or missiles. In addition, Missile Wrist possesses a missile rack on it's upper chest, five tubes being present.

_**-E-35 Funfun**_-A giant yellow bird robot with an equally giant fan in it's center that is used to stop Sonic and friends with a strong gust of wind. It's powerful enough to blow away the X-Tornado off balance.

_**-E-38 Octoron**_-Is an octopus-like robot that's pink, red tentacle edge feet, two tentacle claws up front and a few sets of green lens eyes with red outer lining with triangle marks on both sides of it's face.

_**-E-39-Quizon**_-Is an army of construction robots with four arms with various tools, one wheel leg, and white helmets on their heads. They can combine into a long snake-like robot called "Serpenter" with two claws, a right drill and a left hammer.

_**-E-42 Torole**_-A bipedal walker robot armed with a wrecking ball that bears resemblance to one of the bosses in Sonic the Hedgehog games. It's basically yellow color with purple lines, and a camera eye underneath itself.

_**-E-43 Falcon**_-Massproduced orange bird robot with red beauty eyes and fire laser shots at their target from their gun/engines in the middle of their wings. They also have Speed Reading Detectors, able to track any fast target they are tracking to find.

_**-E-45 Sumo-man**_-An extremely strong, but unintelligent robot, has a metal black mohawk, a green sumo-traditional belt around the waist, bolts around it's mouth place since their is no mouth, has big palm metal hands with tan fingers, and light-green eyes that show his serious face. It's own strength is underestimated, and can send someone even itself if trick flying away!

_**-E-47 Pumpty**_-Is a large red-violet robot with an all-around glass encasing center. It has large construction digging claws for arms and feet and one large green eye on it's top. Should it's feet get damage, it can re-adjust it's self to use it's arms as legs, bring it's head in and bring out it's other green eye head from it's underpart after it flips, then it uses it's waist side blasters to shot at it's enemies.

_**-E-51 Intelligente/Teacher Robot**_-Is a robot teacher design to interact with kids, and Eggman intended to brainwash the children into liking him. He can attack his foes with something called "Homework Attack" (a missile launcher hidden under his hat). He is a basic green robot with a graduation cap on his head, yellow computer screen eyes and two antennas out of his head. He uses a wheel leg to get around and has just two whites gloves on for his hands.

_**-E-57 Clurken**_-Is a jellyfish robot with tentacle lasers, a clear surface with a basic tan grey-purple colored body with red eyes in it't thin center.

_**-E-65 Gorru-Gaooh**_-A gorilla robot with basic brown colored body with black ankle, waist, shoulder pads and wrist while also having a yellow bolted line across some of them, two green robotic eyes, no mouth, a pointy spear antenna, and two pink chest capsules for piloting it. It uses camouflage technology that renders it invisible, but it can only do this in a jungle/forest field area, any metal machines in the scene won't make it blend in.

_**-E-66 Da-Dai-Oh**_-A gigantic robot that looks like a large metallic dome with legs, arms and a head where Eggman is seated. It's colored black while has most red lines across it's ankle feet, a chest mark on the front, arm lengths, a spike mohawk above the seated area, and it has three eyes in a traffic light pattern, red left, yellow middle, and green right. It has extendable arms and spiked balls for hands, four around the sides and one in the middle, even has two spiked toes on it's feet, but the thing to look out for is it's weight on unsteady ground.

_**-E-70 Noizi**_-A tall, brown robot equipped with super powerful sound wave generators. It's speaker is on it's head, dial volumes around it's forehead, an eye in the middle of it's waist, tan-yellow claws stretch out from it's legs.

_**-E-74 Weazo**_-A large green weasel-like robot equipped with a flamethrower. Had one big emerald eye with a flamethrower mouth peiece, crab claws and a it's legs, arms, neck and tail were grey colored while the tail's edge was a spike green color.

_**-E-77 Lucky**_-His main body is a large gold bell with two visible purple eyes and the number 7 painted on in red, and he is covered in good luck charms, including 4 leaf clovers up front, a horse shoe, and rabbit's feet. He has a squirrels tail in back of him, two wings out of his head, and grey stretch arms with pink metal hands. Design to be the ultimate lucky charm, Lucky's ridiculous and clumsy body is covered in good luck charm symbols. But he has bad luck sometimes, like when he constantly keeps falling down and getting into trouble. Lucky turned out to live up to his name, constantly dodging attacks that should have destroyed him. Outside of that, he is shown to be able to survive situations that destroyed other robots out of sheer luck. He has the ability to fly.

_**-E-88 Lightning Bird**_-Is an ostrich-like robot, grey feet, neck and head, pink beak and green eyes, black body, legs with jets, and yellow three talon toes with two in front and one in back, and tail. He's capable of flashing light from it's beak to blind enemies, also able to fire an electric wave net to shock it's targets from it's chest.

_**-E-90 Super Sweeper**_-A giant spacecraft that looks remarkably similar to the airplane Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbirds. It's a green bird with yellow lines on the missile launchers, a yellow pointy mohawk and red paint on it's thrusters, red beak, and blue beauty eyes. It was to suck up satellites to grind them into robot parts. Equipped with powerful missiles and lasers, a powerful suction free, and the ability to fly higher and faster than Tails' Tornado.

_**-E-91 Lady Ninja/Ku-no-ichi**_-She's the only Eggman built with a female personality. She was in a basic purple clothing, boots, and head cover with a pink visor with "91" on her forehead, leg nets, gauntlet nets, and carried a sword. She has many skills such as walking through walls and knocking characters out without touching them. E-91 was equipped with shurikens, gliders, an electrocution net, a chain with a weight at the end that could either be small or turn into a wrecking ball, and an entire arsenal of different Ninjutsu techniques. Her name is a pun; the word "Kunoichi" means "Lady Ninja", but when the word is separated, it also means "91" (Ku-no-ichi).

**E-100 Series:** The E-100 Series are the most prominent E-Series robots. They were prototype gunner robots. Almost all were equipped with some sort of lock-on target ammunition, though it's utility varied between models. Unlike many of the Eggman's robots, some of the E-100 series were important characters in their own right. The most prominent was E-102 Gamma. The E-100 series were also given greek letter names.

**Known E-100 Robots:**

_**-E-100 Alpha (A.K.A. ZERO)**_-Is a large red-eyed floating green robot that resembles a trash can with large arms that tries to recover Chaos Emeralds. Unlike the other E-100 series robots, it does not have "E-100" on it's body, but instead it has "E" on both sides of his body. Also, the headlight on ZERO is on his shoulder, in contrast to the other E-100's in which it's on their mid-section. ZERO is also not powered by an animal like the other E-100 robots. ZERO differed greatly from the other E-100 robots as he lacked a projectile weapon of any sort, mainly relying on his extending fists to attack it's foes. It also possessed impressive strength, able to smash through walls when in pursuit of it's target, example; Amy. It also had strong defensive strength, as Amy could only inflict damage by electrocuting it. It pursued it's prey with a single-minded tenacity, even after the Flicky's Chaos Emerald had been removed. This also made it possible to trick it, as Amy could hide beneath barrels or around obstacles to elude it.

_**-E-101 Beta**_-It's a silver and black bipedal robot, he has two guided missile-launchers on his arms. Eggman defined Beta as E-102 Gamma's "big brother", however, after a fail display, that changed his fate. The obsolete Beta was relegated to the storage area to be used as "spare parts". Unhappy with his incompetent design, Eggman begins work on remodeling him into E-101mkII.

_**Remodel: E-101 MKII (Or Kai)**_-During his time in storage, Beta underwent extreme reconstruction into a highly advanced "Mark 2" (MKII) model, taking the form of an airborne fighting machine, enhanced in almost every way over his previous model. Some of his new features included more advanced homing missiles, laser cannon arms, and large spiked gauntlets used for charging attacks. E-101 MKII navigated with jets and a tail-like rudder, and employed an advanced tracking system in his head, taking the form of a single green camera "eye". E-101 MKII's improved fighting capabilities granted it the ability to create rainbow-coloured force fields, fire a spread of several (ranging from 2 to 10) guided missiles to chase down moving targets, and fire powerful energy blasts from great distances using it's new cannons, which would explode on contact with the ground. It was also much more agile than it's previous form, being able to dodge missiles at extreme speed (leaving afterimages in it's wake), and even still, could also simply bat away missiles with it's shield-like gauntlets.

_**-E-102 Gamma**_-The only sole perfect unit of the entire E-100 Series and used to create cloned "brothers" of himself. He's a red robot with green eyes, black feet, left hand, yellow cap head top, wields a machine gun on his right arm that can transform into a 15.5 cm smart missile launcher. As such, he was the best new model to make copies of, nearly all Gamma models are identical in design, par slight modifications such as expanded weaponry.

**Personality:** Even though the E-Series is a robot line, nearly all exhibit a conscience and personality, opposed to their emotionless physical form and drone-like robotic dialect. Like most of Eggman's sentient robots, they usually betray their master, though unlike over-ambitious models such as Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega, Gamma's leave of duty is usually out of compassion or remorse for his actions against Sonic and friends.

The original E-102 is renowned for gaining his sentence and more or less being the first to portray the thoughts of an average Eggman robot. However, given his mindless actions as Eggman's slave, it's unknown if he gained sentience or had it all along but simply disregarded it at first. Even under evil alignment however, he holds a sensible and rational manner towards his enemies (in direct contrast to his belligerent, violent, partically-malevolent, borderline-insane younger brother and successor, Omega). However he becomes somewhat uncomfortable to vivid human emotions, to the point that the emotional conflict of his loyalty pains him, leading to his eventual leave of duty. It should be noted that even when gaining a free will, Gamma still holds a rather regimented attitude and devotion to his mission. He considers his life less important than his friends' and is shown to fight selfishly for them to the brink of sacrificing himself, much like other heroes, the only difference being that Gamma was actually given such an opportunity.

In Sonic X, though depicted as the original, and therefore or similar personality, he was cast with being slightly more emotional and was capable of being frightened and disturbed even before he met Amy, even able to exhibit organic like exclamations such as groaning and at one point even producing a forlorn facial expression (also seen on Bocoe, Decoe, & Bokkun). It still portrays Gamma's naivete towards good and evil however, perhaps best exhibited when he notices Big trespassing on deck, only to ignore him simply because he was supposedly never order to attack him.

**SKILLS:** As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, E-102 is built for battle. His main weapon is a machine gun that can internally transform into a 15.5 cm missile launcher that can fire in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on it's head. Due to the targeting device, E-102's shots are always accurate and allows the pinpoint accuracy to find an enemy's weak spot (As opposed to Omega, who simply shoots in all directions, hoping something will bit). In addition to his missile launcher, E-102 has a variety of modes to change his body frame to suit a situation. He features a normal, upright position when he is walking or moderately running; in a hurry, he transforms into a wheeled position to increase his speed, and when he encounters water or another insufficient place to walk, his feet fold in and a rotor appears from his torso, allowing him to float over the obstacle indefinitely. He also has headlight attached to his torso, but it's never actually used. Eggman also installed Gamma with the ability to accept upgrades into his system.

_** -Laser Blaster**_-An upgraded Gamma's weapon and allowed him to lock-on to an increased number of enemies and deal extensive damage.

_** -Jet Booster**_-This permitted Gamma the ability to hover for some time and cross longer distances in the air.

_**-E-103 Delta**_-He resembles the other E-Series robots, except that he dissolver and blue in color. He has the dual rocket launchers like Beta, but in addition it has a jetpack built into itself for short range flight, and a target locater.

_**-E-104 Epsilon**_-Is an orange robot, modeled after Beta model, E-101. E-104 Epsilon is equipped with twin STINGER missile launchers on his arms, which are useful for taking out moving air targets.

_**-E-105 Zeta**_-Is an E-Series robot constructed to serve onboard the Egg Carrier. Initially he is a re-colored clone of E-102 Gamma, but later goes through severe alteration and reconstruction to a considerably larger stationary defense unit, built into the core of the Egg Carrier. He merges as a much larger advanced defense unit, no longer mobile but with seven rocket turrets around his perimeter.

_**-E-3000 Egg Mars**_-A large robot that seems similar to E-18 Guerra Hard! Only with blue wrist, body, red paint with green emery circle center on the knees, shoulder pads, even a chest pelt that covers the body with points down and up, but with a square/triangle down edge. It has a yellow edge triangle shape plane on it's back, black boots, hands, and a helmet with red horns off it's ear sides which are it's vents with one circular emery center on it's forehead, and only yellow eyes from it's black shown hidden face while it's shaded mouth cover piece can't be seen by outside, is the glass view point of it's control bridge for those that control it. It can bring out a drill from it's right hand to drill through hard surfaces. In a tougher situation, it's back yellow wing shaped plane can be taken out and wielded like a sword, especially when the grey metal blade comes straight out, allow it for sword combat. (**Note:** Seen in Episode 56 of Sonic X)

_**-E-3000 (A Green Zaku From Gundam Series)**_-A giant size battle robot with dark green coloring on it's body, grey pipe lines on it's shoulders to it's wrist, grey fingers, two holes in the knuckles, a yellow spike noon shoulder piece, a red eye in it's dark open visor space with a glowing red mohawk vent when it's activate before turning to normal blue and two jet wing ears pointing up from behind it's head. It has a blare twin-jet pack on it's back for flight, and uses it's strength to topple it's targets, such as grabbing other jet planes and throwing them aside. (**Note:** Seen in Episode 68 of Sonic X)

**Other Robots Made By Eggman: (Note: These may not have any number plates on them, so it doesn't matter if they're not in order!)**

Chaos Gamma

**Appearance:** A new robot powered by a Chaos Emerald Shard named E-102r "Chaos" Gamma. He looked just like his first body, except his missile launcher was replaced by another hand. The new Gamma has several new weapons, such as grenade launcher and an electric dagger, but does not have his original cannon or the 'headlight' mounted on his chest (this was likely done to allow his sprites to face both left and right without needing new sprites for both directions).

**Personality:** When Gamma is rebuilt, he does not act quite as free-willed but speaks somewhat less robotically. It's revealed that Gamma's personality is enhanced with the power of emeralds, much like Emerl, as exhibited by his more emotional, human-like dialect (he now speaks with contractions), however unlike the pacifistic original, Gamma unveils a rather bitter, violent personality, jealous of the robot that possessed his original Emerald and obtained his rightful 'power' (to the disdain of the fan community), that is only softened upon being reasoned with by Cream, much like how Amy had to with him before, explaining how a friendship involves sacrifice and sharing.

**SKILLS:** When rebuilt as "Chaos" Gamma, Gamma retains his wheeled and flying modes, and can make the Jet Booster appear behind him when needed. His cannon arm and targeting system are gone, but can make several weapons appear on him.

_**-Solid Knuckle**_-A large hand, basically used for bashing the enemy.

_**-Paralyze Claw**_-A claw like weapon which replace the arm to discharge electricity and fire energy blasts (similar to E-101 Beta mkII's arm).

_**-Buster Drill**_-Two large drills from both arms to dig or pierce through a hard sold object.

_**-Blinker**_-A shoulder-mounted grenade launcher that can be fired so quickly before one even has time to blink, perhaps!

_**-Recovery Mode**_-Which rapidly heals any damage he's taken.

_**-Reactor Meltdown (I thought of the name!)**_-He can also activate a manual meltdown, where he creates a massive explosion that damages him and everything around him.

Decoe and Bocoe

**Appearance:** They are Eggman's personal humanoid assistant robots (From Sonic X Series). Decoe is a tall, slim, gold-colored and reddish-pink-eyed, while Bocoe is short, stubby, silver and blue-eyed. They are almost constantly seen with Eggman, helping him pilot his machinery among other things. **Note:** In Japanese, the word "dekoboko" means unevenness, roughness, ruggedness; it also describes something bumpy, jagged. The symbols on Decoe and Bocoe's chest represent the kanjis in the word 'dekoboko'.

**Personality:** The two do not have much in the way of personalities, but are somewhat clumsy and stupid, in the sense that they only provide comic relief. Both tend to constantly reflect on their constant failures and both tend to insult Dr. Eggman behind his back and are constantly irritated by Bokkun.

**SKILLS:** However, they are more useful then the previous helpers, as they can pilot Eggman's machinery and combine to form a cannon.

_**-Pilots**_-They pilot either a giant combat robot or fly a ship.

**-Combine Merger Sequence:** Decoe and Bocoe can also "combine" in various ways.

_**-Signal**_-The first one, is where Bocoe sits on top of Decoe, gives them the ability to summon Bokkun via light signal sent from Decoe's eyes.

_**-Rocket Launcher**_-The second one is somewhat more useful in combat, as they combine into a rocket launcher.

Bokkun (Also known as Messenger Robo)

**Appearance:** Bokkun looks like a black, gold eyed type of Dark Chao with blue and white patches without his bauble and red shoes and white gloves like Sonic, and a pale green rucksack over his shoulder, where he keeps his privileged bombs. There's some to debate as to whether Bokkun is a robot or an anthropomorphic animal, although a caption (in an issue of the Sonic X comic) refers to him as "Dr. Eggman's delivery robot", and he is seen drinking motor oil. He uses an "M" on his belt buckle, which refers to Dr. Eggman's name for him, "Messenger Robo".

**Personality:** He's employed by Doctor Eggman to send messages to Sonic that come in a form of a TV that blows up in the recipient's face. Bokkun get's mistreated and cries very easily, due to Eggman always hurting him or from those he plays tricks on to which he gets scared of them! His pleasures include annoying people with bombs or eating various desserts. He is very loyal to Eggman, who he treats like a father or creator. Bokkun can fly using a jeckpack (possibly bolted to his back), and has a boiling point temper.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Flight**_-With his jetpack, Bokkun can fly real easy to get from place to place, even to deliver a message.

_**-Messenger/Deliver**_-He delivers messages to those that Eggman wants to send a message to, and he presents them on a portable TV to replay the message or give a live broadcast from where they are at.

_**-Bombs**_-He favors bombs the most as his Messages end up exploding after they have been delivered and seen before blowing in folks faces.

_**-Annoyance**_-This move is his special skill to annoy those that he comes across to make them lose their cool and focus, and lash out at the little messenger without knowing of his tricks.

_**-Trickster**_-He likes playing jokes on people, especially when his bomb T.V.'s go off, or taking charge of leading an attack and likes to fool around with them.

_**-Strength**_-While he maybe small, he may have some strength when he charges real fast from his jetpack to deliver a strong, fast move to catch his opponent off guard.

**MOVES:**

_**-Bokkun Kick**_-A move Bokkun uses to charge ahead with his jetpack lit, does a twirl around before delivering a strong kick force to knock the foe back and nearly knocked out. **Note:** This move can also been done successfully when, example; say Decoe and Bocoe work together to apprehend the target from making any escape, allowing Bokkun to deliver his kick move without fail which afterwards, his friends let the target go after getting hit by that strong force that would sent them back a bit!

**Unknown E-Series Robots:**

_**Egg Golem**_-It is a giant animated stone statue of an egyptian warrior with red eyes. The Egg Golem fights by smashing it's hands and head against the circular platform that Sonic or anyone else is standing on. It can also create an electrical field around itself to repel attacks, or spin it's arms around itself in order to sweep enemies from the platform. It's only weakness is either to attack the Golem's control mechanism atop of it's head or take the remote control to it away from the user!

Guardian Units of Nation, or short for "G.U.N."

_**-Gun Troops**_-GUN's forces consist of both human soldiers and a large variety of robots that are just as complicated and powerful as those of Dr. Eggman. The GUN robots are powered by "Chaos Drives", power cores invented by Gerald Robotnik after researching Chaos Emeralds.

_**-GUN Soldiers**_-Foot troops of GUN armed with combat knives or a variety of firearms. They mostly wear black and blue, but they also have green, tan, black and brown camouflage clothes for jungle areas, and commonly are armed with pistols, rifles and over-shoulder explosives.

_**-Chaos Drives**_-Are crystallized Chaos Energy that are usually contained in devices. They seem to be power source for robots. The Chaos Drives were initially designed by Professor Gerald as a means of transferring energy to living tissue, part of his work on Project Shadow.

**Beetle Series:** These are saucer-shaped one eyed floating robots. They function as obstacles that block your path forward or serve as tiny attack platforms. There are several different types of beetles, which hover with a fan, but unlike the "Wing" that has turbines, they can't move. The Beetles also seem to have the number "05" on them!

_**-Mono Beetle**_-A Basic unarmed Beetle that simply floats in place.

_**-Gun Beetle**_-A Beetle with a projectile gun. Various Armaments are; Sub-Machine Gun (Heckler & Koch MP5), Semi Automatic Assault Rifle (SIG SG551), and a 4-Shot RPG (M202 FLASH).

_**-Rocket Beetle**_-A Beetle armed with 4-Shot RPG Rocket Launcher (M202 FLASH). There's almost about 17, Rocket Beetles in one part area stage.

_**-Bomb Beetle**_-A Beetle that constantly drops bombs.

_**-Spark Beetle**_-A Beetle with an electrical shield that it switches the discharge on and off.

_**-Spring Beetle**_-A Beetle with a spring on top of it. It can be destroyed using a Light Attack.

_**-Gold Beetle**_-A special Beetle that can teleport while they can hover over the ground and flight slightly faster. The Gold Bettles have a number "01" on them. It's armed with a Semi Automatic Assault Rifle (SIG SG551)

_**-Gun Wing**_-Like a Gun Beetle, except it has wings that lets it move around.

_**-Bomb Wing**_-A Wing that generally flies in a circle while dropping bombs.

**Hunter Series:** Hunters are tall white humanoid robots. They have the number "02" on them.

_**-Gun Hunter**_-Hunter with some kind of projectile weapon. Some fire blue projectiles that trap enemies.

_**-Laser Hunter**_-Hunter with a powerful laser gun. Some maybe green laser beams when fired.

_**-Shield Hunter**_-Hunter equipped with a large powerful shield. It can use either a gun or a laser. Can only be destroyed at their feet when they lower their shield to open fire.

**Rhino Series:** Rhinos are blocky tank-like robots. They usually attack by attempting to ram into their target. They have the number "03" on them.

_**-Rhino Jet**_-Basic Rhino. It simply rolls around, trying to hit enemies.

_**-Rhino Cannon**_-Rhino armed with a cannon.

_**-Rhino Spike**_-Rhino with dozens of spikes on top, protecting it from air attacks.

_**-Rhino Metal**_-Rhino covered in thick armor. It is invulnerable.

_**-Rhino Spring**_-Rhino with jet-propelled spring on top.

**Hawk Series:** Hawks are large floating GUN robots that don't really look anything else. They appear to have two cylinder shaped engines that they use to hover and maneuver in the air. They have the number "04" on them.

_**-Mono Hawk**_-Basic unarmed Hawk that simply hovers around.

_**-Gun Hawk**_-Hawk that fires several projectiles once it spots an enemy.

_**-Laser Hawk**_-Hawk armed with a laser gun.

_**-Sky Hawk**_-Hawks that fly around in the sky, only to swoop down to crush enemies.

_**-Bomb Hawk**_-Hawk that hovers in the air while dropping bombs.

**Hornet Series:** Hornets are flying eye-robots with several appendages that hold bombs. When they spot an enemy, they fire the bombs toward it. They have the number "05" on them.

_**-Hornet-3**_-Hornet armed with three bombs

_**-Hornet-6**_-Hornet armed with six bombs.

_**-Hornet-9**_-Hornet armed with nine bombs.

_**-Phoenix**_-Red Hornet that moves slightly faster and has laser bombs.

_**-Laser Hornet**_-Hornet armed with three laser guns instead of bombs.

**Artificial Chaos Series:** Artificial Chaos are robotic version of Chaos that exist on the Space Colony Ark and all are prototypes of the Ultimate Life Form.

_**-P-1**_-A standing Artificial Chaos that fires lasers from it's eyes.

_**-Guard Type**_-A standing Artificial Chaos that uses it's long arms to stab enemies. Some can retract their heads into their bodies, protecting them from damage.

_**-Float Type**_-Exactly like the Guard Type except it floats in the air as an orb of water instead of standing. All Floating Type Artificial Chaos cannot shoot lasers.

_**-P-100**_-A floating Artifical Chaos that splits into hundreds of small Cells which attack enemies.

_**-Cell**_-A tiny cell of an Artificial Chaos. Many are created by the P-100.

**Others:** Other Listed Robots made by GUN with no Ceral Numbers, etc.!

_**-R7**_-A green robot with red markings. It can only use semi-automatic rifles (SIG551).

_**-LZ-1**_-A robot very similar to R7, except it's heavily armored, camouflage-colored, and can use any weapon.

**Vehicles: GUN's mode of transportation!**

**Airplanes:**

_** -Blue Eagle**_-Bomber jetplanes that drops bomb showers, and appears to be based on the Su-34 'Fullback'. It appears to have feet form the gun hunter robots rather than wheels for landing gear.

_** -Vulkan Fighter**_-A jetplane that hovers in place while firing powerful machine-guns at enemies. It's referred as a Vulkan Fighter, though it maybe same kind of plane as the Blue Eagle.

_** -G.U.N. Fighter Jet**_-Multpiple fighter jets were seen attacking Eggman's new Egg Carrier in the opening scene of "Sonic Chronicles". They are mainly white with a red nose-cone and has cockpit with tinted glass. It has a single stabilizer at the back in white, yellow and red with a large flat section at the top of it. It can fire of what appear's to be laser blasts and has four missiles that are separated in twos underneath each wing.

**Helicopters:**

_** -GUN Transport Helicopter**_-A large helicopter that bears a striking resemblance to the Russian Mil Mi-24 Hind. Identification code "Sigma Alpha 2". According to writing on the helicopter, it may be that the machine or it's model were named "LONGBOY622_15A" or short "LONGBOY".

_** -GUN Assault Helicopter**_-Military helicopter that flies around the city.

**Ground Vehicles:**

_** -GUN Truck**_-A huge trailer that once chased Sonic in the City, crushing anything in it's way. It eventually crashes into a brick overpass.

_** -GUN Vehicle**_-A base military jeep.

_** -Armored Car**_-A large, strong Armored Personal Carrier.

_** -Armored Transport Vehicle**_-A huge van-looking vehicle seen in GUN Fortress. It cannot be used, and is just a destroyable object.

_** -GUN Motorcycle**_-A military motorcycle that can be found and at likely times, ridden by Shadow the Hedgehog.

_** -Tank**_-A green tank capably of firing of strong shots.

**Ships:**

_** -Aircraft Carrier**_-A huge aircraft carrier, where there are several of them, and GUN keeps Blue Eagle planes on them.

_** -Warship**_-An equally huge ship sporting large cannons. Two can be seen outside the GUN Fortress.

**Walkers (F-6 Series):** The F-6 Big Foot walkers are large bipedal walkers. They can also hover in the air. They are manage by GUN pilot, but at other times are completely robotic or remote-controlled, somewhat weaker, and mass-produced.

_** -F-6 Big Foot**_-A newer version of the Big Foot colored teal, yellow and red. They are the second strongest standard enemy belonging to G.U.N. They carry gatling guns to attack their foes, but after they are defeat, the opponent can use that weapon for other defensive purposes.

_** -F-6r Big Foot**_-The F-6r is similar to the F-6, except it is camouflage-colored and is armed with two quad missile launchers on it's "shoulders". It's also the strongest unit belonging to G.U.N. It never uses its galling guns, but fires homing missiles very quickly. If it was destroyed, it would drop a lock-on missile launcher for the winner to use should they need to!

_** -Spider Troops F-6t Big Foot**_-The F-6t, but is teal, yellow and red instead of camouflage-colored. It attacks by flying above example; Sonic and firing it's galling gun, occasionally landing to fire missiles.

**Others: Other Units from the Walker Series, but not marked!**

_** -Scorpion Troops B-3x Hot Shot**_-Nearly identical to an F-6t Big Foot, except for a particle beam cannon built into the torso. It's very similar to the Big Foot, but the main difference between the two is that Big Foot makes three overheated machine-guns passes before landing and firing missiles, while Hot Shot only passes once, but is armed with a powerful laser cannon.

_** -JII-G**_-A small walker that can jump to very high heights, and has some hovering capabilities. It can also be used, like for example; Shadow can use it for himself after taking control of it!

_** -CV-4**_-A walker very similar to the JII-G, but armed with two machine gun turrets. It cannot jump nearly as high as the JII-G, but it has hovering capabilities.

**Hovering Mechs:**

_** -R-1/A Flying Dog**_-A flying mech identical in equipment to Hot Shot, with the exception of not needing to land, completely lacking legs.

_** -Mantis Platoon HD1 Heavy Dog**_-The Heavy Dog is a large, disc-like machine that's armed with several homing missile launchers all around it's body, and can drop floating mines that explode after some time. It's most dangerous armament is it's Particle Beam Cannon, a weapon that fires blue energy waves in all directions.

_** -LZ-12R Blue Falcon**_-The Blue Falcon is a different version of the HD1 Heavy Dog, exchanging the bomb-launching en masse capabilities of it's counterpart for enhanced speed and strength. The Blue Falcon is armed with the same missile launchers and Particle Beam Cannon as the Heavy Dog, but has the ability to drop powerful bombs instead of floating mines. **Note:** The Blue Falcon is said to be named after Captain Falcon's car in F-Zero of the same name, possibly since Sega happened to help develop F-Zero GX and F-Zero AX.

_** -U78-X/D Diablon**_-The mech U78-X/D Diablon is a humanoid red mech robot, fully equipped with a powerful energy shield, a jet pack, a strong laser gun and it's most powerful feature; the Antimatter Cannon, which after some necessary charging up creates an explosion of energy causing destruction within a large radius. Diablon is controlled by GUN's Commander (whether remotely or internally is unknown, as both ways are implied by dialogue/lack thereof). It's serial number and name are displayed on it's wrist.

**Others Apart of GUN's Order:**

_** -GUN Battleship**_-A huge, heavy armed battleships that can be found in the skies over Earth. It bears a resemblance to Dr. Eggman's Wing Fortress!

_** -GUN Fort**_-Overhauled Egg Fort 1, equipped with arsenal of missiles and lasers.

_** -Mobile Rocket**_-A rocket that is held onto, and used to travel to high areas. It comes with a parachute for controlled descent.

_** -Gun Turret**_-A powerful gray machine gun turret. If one is destroyed, example; Shadow can pick up the gun part and use it. However, a note from Eggman says that he considers it a piece of junk.

_** -Gun Lift**_-A kind of Gun Turret that runs on a rail. It usually used for transport, but can reveal the hidden turret in case of emergency.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Gun**_-A weapon that fires large yellow projectiles.

_**-Laser**_-A weapon that fires a thick green laser beam.

_**-Gum Laser**_-A weapon the fires blue projectiles that stick to enemies, trapping them.

_**-Bomb**_-A spherical bomb that explodes after a few seconds. It's either dropped by Beetles or fired by Rhinos.

_**-Minigun**_-A fast-firing machine-gun used by Big Foot, Hot Shot and Flying Dog. Can be assumed to be the galling gun which say, example; Shadoe would pick up!

_**-Missile Launcher**_-A homing missile launcher with four missiles, also used by three mechs. Can be assumed to be the 4-shot RPG.

_**-Particle Beam Cannon**_-An energy weapon that is used by Hot Shot and Flying Dog. It takes time to charge, but the blue energy shot fired creates a large explosion, and has some homing capabilities.

**Larger and More Realistic Arsenal of Weapons for GUN to use:**

_**-Knife**_-A combat knife used by many GUN troopers on the Space Colony Ark.

_**-GUN Shield**_-A large bulletproof riot shilled used by some GUN troopers.

_**-Pistol**_-A semiautomatic pistol resembling which is a USP Tactical or M1911A1 used by GUN troopers.

_**-Sub-Machinegun**_-A small, MP5-looking machine gun used by most GUN troopers and small robots.

_**-Assault Rifle**_-A large machine gun, resembling a SIG SG551, used by GUN troopers and robots.

_**-Gatling Gun**_-A fast shooting powerful minion used by the F-6 Big Foot series. While not strictly a Gatling Gun, it definitely uses the same multi-barrel design.

_**-Heavy Machinegun**_-A long powerful machine-gun used as stationary cannons and robot weapons. This Heavy Machinegun resembles the M2 Machine Gun, Browning/ .50 Caliber Machine Gun.

_**-Bazooka**_-A powerful weapon that shoots an explosive rocket straight forward. Used by GUN troopers and robots.

_**-Tank Cannon**_-A large green cannon that, when it fires, its shots are almost as powerful as a CHaos Blast. No enemies use this weapon, and it appears as if it was ripped off it's tank, possibly the same kind of tank which was green.

_**-Grenade Launcher**_-A small, thick weapon that shoots explosive grenades that arch downward. Seems to be based on the Milkor MGL.

_**-Missile Launcher**_-A bazooka-like weapon that uses lock-on technology to fire homing missiles.

_**-4-Barreled Missile Launcher**_-A larger missile launcher that is used in the F-6r Big Foot as well as the Heavy Dog and Blue Falcon mechs, as well as being hand-held by numerous Beetles, mechs, and possibly soldeirs. It can lock onto 4 separate targets, then fires a rocket at each in quick succession. Referred to by the manual as a "4-shot RPG".

_**-Laser Rifle**_-A gun that fires green lasers that bounce against any surfaces.

_**-Particle Beam Cannon**_-A powerful energy weapon that after charging up, fires multiple blue energy waves in all directions, It's built into the Heavy Dog and Blue Falcon, and can not be used by Shadow.

_**-Antimatter Cannon**_-An even stronger weapon that takes even more time to charge. It creates a massive energy explosion around the Diablon, which is the only vehicle seen equipped with it.

_**EXTRA DATA OF ORIGINAL SOURCE!**_

Chaos Moves From Sega Source and During the Arthur Made Series Description (Note: Most of these may have been originally Founded by 'Babylon Sky Hawk' as his earlier works, etc.!)

**History Explanation, First:** _**"Chaos Energy"**_

Is the energy that makes the Chaos Emeralds so powerful. Each Chaos Emerald generates this energy by turning thoughts into power or by drawing if from the Chaos Force. This energy can be used for Super Transformation, to perform Chaos Control and other various abilities, or as a power source for machines. This power can be controlled by the Master Emerald, if requested or commanded by it's guardian. _**Positive Energy**_ is generated from positive thoughts and is primarily used by noble heroes like Sonic and co. to transform into their super forms and power their vehicles (like the Tornado II by Tails!) Negative Energy is generated from negative thoughts and is primarily used by villains such as Eggman and other villains either to power their weapons of mass destruction or to power themselves up.

**History Explanation, Second:** _**"Chaos Force"**_

This is the embodiment of all Chaos energy, the mystical power wielded by many inhabitants, but not all except for few animal species and alien beings! It can be accessed through two known methods: by a natural link to the Chaos Force itself or by drawing upon a magical object that has such a link, such as a Chaos Emerald.

**Chaos Control**: Is a phenomena/ability in which one can warp time and space with the mystical Chaos Emeralds.

**-Teleportation-**

By holding a single Chaos Emerald can allow one to warp space and time and thereby teleport themselves and others across varying distances. Note: Using a Fake Emerald can possible work, but depending on it's strength to hold out, it may scatter to dust!

**-Time Freeze-**

Usually, Chaos Control is synonymous with teleportation, although it can affect reality in a multitude of manners. When the user tries to use Choas Control, he can slow down time greatly or move through at high speed, often releasing burst of energy. Sometimes, the user can do this on a powerful foe to by time before planning an assault attack!

**-Cross-Chaos Control-**

-If two people with an Emerald each activate Chaos Control in close proximity to one another, the two attempts cancel each other out and create a rip in the fabric of space-time. This rip gives any who enter it a brief degree of choice in quickly traveling to another location as well as backwards or forwards in time.

**-Chaos Rift-**

-A Move that opens a rift in time and space, then launches it at a foe in an attempt to banish it. If the foe should remain, the foe may become distracted.

**-Chaos Spear-**

-Also known as the Spears Of Light, and is one of Shadow the Hedgehog's signature moves and a variant of Chaos Control. It is a lightning arrow-head-shaped bolt that is made of Chaos Energy. When used, the user can fire up to twenty or so arrows at their enemy or enemies. Note: If the user gets stronger, then they can fire more up to a hundred or even go as far as to make a thousand arrows to launch them all to finish an army of a powerful foe!

**-Chaos Boost-**

-A move that develops a red aura around the user similar to the color of Chaos Blast! Like the name states, it's to help 'boost' one's power and/or abilities during certain events, plus it makes the user invincible to most enemy attacks!

**-Chaos Snap-**

-A quick move that's used to warp to a chain of up to six enemies and attack. This is a fast move to help deal with lesser enemies or to help be quick. Example, user can instantly teleport in front of up to five enemies in a chain of attacks. When the user gets stronger, they can possibly use this move against more foes during the limit of how many they can do!

**-Chaos Lance-**

-Is a variation of Chaos Control, as it's a more powerful version of the signature move, Chaos Spear. It's seen as a red Chaos Spear with much greater power which explodes on contact with enemies. This attack can be changed to increase power and hit multiple targets. The interesting thing, is that the attack itself uses sound effects similar to the firing sound of a rifle!

**Chaos Blast: (Two Different Types)**

-**Shockwave**: A variation of Chaos Energy that envelops the user in a red glowing aura state which would have their eyes and any stripes(if an animal or Hedgehog be using it) begins to glow. During the moment, this prevents any small damages from harming the user, example; bullets to bounce off of the body. But it's main purpose is to release this attack, as a huge explosion to which it's appearance is literally a great shockwave of Chaos Energy that destroys all within 20 meters! But the downer side effect is that it takes too much out of the user, leaving them to nearly collapse unless they are strong enough to be un-effected by this effect?

-**Beam**: This move is completely different variation of Chaos Energy, as instead of a shockwave, the user can fire this off as a sting beam attack!

**-Chaos Nightmare-**

-A purple or green energy aura is generated around the hands or the user and allows them to deal out considerable damage to surrounding enemies.

**-Chaos Bust-**

-This move is stealth approach during which the user hides in space-time, and then reappears while releasing a variation of Chaos Blast!

**-Chaos Magic-**

-This move is where the user snaps his fingers to create a vortex of Chaos energy.

**-Wandering/Roaming Chaos-**

-Is a move that which the user releases a small orb of Chaos energy which follows the person around and impacts opponents.

**-Chaos Attack-**

-For a Hedgehog like Shadow, after he uses his homing attack on an enemy, he'll rapidly attacks the enemy, doing consecutive damage with each hit.

**-Chaos Punishment-**

-A technique that allows the user with a sword (Example: Arondigit) which is basically a combo of Chaos Control and swordplay. This allows one to glow blue and warp through space-time and reappear to then slashes the enemy when time is still slowed down. Note: when used with a powerful sword (Example: Ddraig Goch), then the user can combine it with Chaos Blast for greater effect!

**-Chaos Regeneration-**

-Like the name states, it's a special ability made to regenerate, cure, or heal wounded injuries, and can possibly be used to restore life. But most times when a user cannot display such a high power to perform this without transforming or a Super Form, if several characters use the power of the Chaos Emeralds or just, then even that could be enough to restore life while it's possibly that a single emerald may be useful to heal injuries!

_**Unknown Chaos Abilities?**_

**-Lightning Bolts-**

Fires a chaotic lightning bolt at foes!

**-Force Fields-**

To create a force field for protection.

**-Teleportation-**

An ability that appears to be a subtly different form of Chaos Control.

**-Mind Control-**

To control one's mind with their strong will unless their opponent's will is stronger!

**-Molecular Dissection-**

Splitting one's adams apart to avoid or flee from hostel threats before reforming the body again!

**Updated Note:** This much Data took me about a week to gather, a "WEEK's" worth! But in the end, it was worth it! I've **En-Vision** how many fans of "Sonic the Hedgehog", both readers, viewers and Authors, struggle to find out what the hero and his friends can do in any battle situation or even how to describe the moves they use! So I decided to post this, a Data filled with the knowledge one seeks!...**_Knowledge is Key!...Knowledge is Strength!...Knowledge is Infinite!_**..."_To Possibilities!"_ Truly, this is a Vision Worthy of a King to show to his fellow People, his admirers, his friends! This is the work fitting from...The VISION-KING himself! So follow up, because there will be more, but you can make it easier, by replying reviews of this! Let me know of any OC characters or extra abilities that different 'Authors' (**Which you read from their works**) have used in their works, so that I can put them up in a special category made for only them. One's for the Original Sonic folks in the Series and the other for the new batch in the group of Fanfiction OC's! For this is more then what even YOU...all out their could have...**In-VISION** such a work! So let this be known, that all your desires to know any and all Sonic the Hedgehog Data on any battle works from "_skills_", to "_abilities_", to "_gears_", to "_machineries_" and even to "_weapons_" are right here for you to _**In-VISION**_ your own works in the making!


	2. Ch02: Villains & Organizations

**Arthur Note:** Greetings, I've completed this next part of the Sonic Battle Data, this one involving the series of villains! This took about nearly five days or so to complete since I still had to work on 'other' matters, plus researching OC characters and creating BIO's of those I like and find them interesting is no small feet! I'm currently trying to make enough data from Babylon Sky Hawk's work of any OC abilities and characters, even **EN-VISIONING** new Idea works and changes for any of them that may need it! Who knows, someday, I may even try to create my own "Sonic The Hedgehog" Tournament Work, but of course, I would think of something so **IN-VISIONING**, that I feel that it's completely unreal to imagine! The course, having the originals and many different OC's from Arthur works in them, but trying to make a sense out of how any of the other OC's came into being! But enough about that, enjoy this next Data Work, because I'll be busy not only trying to get enough battles on OC characters and attacks, but with other stories I still need to plan!..."Yeeessss!"

Chapter 02) Villains & Organizations (From Each Series)

**Organization Groups:**

-The Black Arms-(From Shadow The Hedgehog)

Leader of the Black Arms: Black Doom

**Appearance:** Black Doom has a very menacing appearance. Black Doom, unlike the rest of his species, has three glowing red eyes, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head, he is decorated with a worn robe, chains with spiked ornaments, and jewels around the top of his robe. He has a very deep voice that presents an echoing effect and appears very aged, claiming to be immortal. He stated that he ruled the Universe at one point, but this is probably saying that he was the strongest known being in the universe at tat point. His appearance alone has a certain presence of black aura.

**Personality:** Black Doom is presented as a highly ruthless, sadistic, and power hungry tyrant. He regards humans as pathetic creatures that have led to the destruction of their own planet. Black Doom has absolutely no affection or sympathy for anybody or anything, including his own army. He gladly took the lives of his own army in order to destroy a city, a city he choose for the site of the comet when it was teleported down via chaos control. He has a dark lord persona in which he committed horrible atrocitys throughout his time to the present, such as attacking six cities and murdering millions, blowing up a city, and torturing the humans and having his army eat them. He doesn't tolerate any kind of mistake or failure, no matter how difficult the task on Shadow's part may be.

While Doom claims that he has Shadow's best interest, he really does not care for him and cares only for his usefulness. He often tried to manipulate Shadow's emotions in order to turn him against humanity, but this caused Shadow to see Black Doom as his ultimate enemy. Doom sees Shadow as his gateway to the emeralds and his unusual skills would make a great addition to the army. Doom often used Shadow to do task that would give him an advantage, such as destroying the data base so information could no longer be transferred among the humans, awakening the temples to be used as weapons, and even attempting to assassinate the president.

Unlike other villains that Sonic has come across, Black Doom lacks a dry sense of humor or any humor at all it seems.

He claims that he not only rules the universe, but he is the strongest being i the universe as well, proving himself to be quite arrogant. Despite all this power, he is still defeated by Super Shadow, which ironically was his fault, as he left the Chaos Emeralds with Shadow when he warped away to transform to Devil Doom, believing their power was useless against him. He reconsiders this during the final battle, saying he'd underestimated the Emerald's powers.

**SKILLS:**

**Communication/Hologram Projection:**

**-Dooms Eye:** For long range communication, Black Doom can send his third eye (which was a purple, five tentacle arm squid with a center red eye) forth to do various tasks that would require him while he is away. Doom's Eye can speak, and can project holograms of Black Doom, which possess many of Doom's abilities, as well.

_**-Levitate/Float-**_Above all, he can levitate/float off the ground which seems to be his primary method of mobility. Especially since he appears to have no legs, even when he transformed into Devil Doom.

_**-Phase-**_He also seems to be able to phase right through solid objects.

**MOVES: Most of them are recognized for their devastating force of power and deadly precision**

_**-Flame Crescent-**_He can create blades of fire and hurl them towards his enemies with devastating force, his aim with this attack is recognized as having deadly precision.

_**-Meteor Toss-**_Black Doom can summon flaming meteors strikes to hit his target with a barrage attack which comes with devastating force to having a deadly precision.

_**-Swift Strike-**_An energy boomerang which spins around the floor level and bounces against obstacles. This along with the others have devastating force with deadly precision!

**CHAOS MOVES:**

_**-Chaos Control-**_One of his abilities is to use the Chaos Emeralds to induce Chaos Control, which he can use at the same skill level as Shadow.

**Devil Transformation: **He can transform himself into Devil Doom, seemingly without needing the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos Control or any other external power spruce to do so. While he is in Devil Doom form, he still can use the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos Control, but adds the abilities to seemingly telepathically rip up entire roads and buildings and hurl them, breath fire and summon some kind of laser firing rocks.

**Devil Doom's Appearance: **During the transformation, he becomes very large and much more intimidating; his body is almost completely changed. The only physical traces of Black Doom's original form is Doom's Eye and his horizontal horns. He has two heads on either side of his torso in the image of a gargoyle, and his lower half is rooted down to a large boulder. He also has horizontal mouthparts similar to the Black Bull, with the exception of an absence of a bottom jaw on both sides. Devil Doom has no eyes, but the Doom's Eye will exchange between his heads to give them sight. Devil Doom's skin is red and black (the typical skin color of the Black Arms), and he seems to have an extra finger on each hand. This also means his arms can operate from either side, making his shoulders double jointed. His torso has strange spines pointing down.

**Devil Doom's Skills:**

_**-Chaos Control-**_He retains the ability to use Chaos Emeralds to induce Chaos Control.

_**-Breath Fire-**_He can breath fire from his mouth or mouths whenever his prey target is in his sites.

_**-Manipulate Objects-**_Devil Doom can manipulate objects and rocks from the city below to hover around him or impact enemies.

_**-Laser Manipulation-**_He can make the rocks fire lasers to surprise his opponent.

_**-Senses-**_Devil Doom can also sense where, (Shadow, we shall say) is, as his attacks are of the same precision whether facing Shadow or not.

_**-Invariability-**_Most of his body, with the exception of his Eye, is invulnerable and does not feel pain, even from a charged Chaos Spear from Shadow.

_**-Wings-**_Devil Doom's wings are an oval shaped, enabling equal use by both heads. Although, his wings can be crippled, making him vulnerable to side attacks, he can put either one of his wings in front of the eye to protect himself.

**Black Arms:** Members of the alien arms that invade Earth under Black Doom's command. They had attack Shadow, even if Shadow attempt to complete one of Black Doom's missions. Members of the Black Arms include the Black Warriors, Black Oaks and Black Arms Annelids. The following is a list of creatures in the Black Arms.

_**-Dark Leeches-**_Black Arms' offspring as described by Black Doom. They are pulsating dark red blobs with three horns positioned around an eye in the middle of their bodies. They are capable of sticking to walls and floating on the poisonous fluid in the Black Comet, and are blood-suckers. They don't have much endurance, and can be killed with one hit, regardless of the weapon.

_**-Black Warriors-**_Are the most common Black Arms aliens. They are roughy human sized (just a little bigger then an average GUN solder) and carry various Black Arm weapons (lasers, swords, shields, etc.). It usually requires two shots from most weapons to kill them.

_**-Black Oaks-**_They are giant Black Arms soldiers. According to Doom's Eye, the Black Oaks are "heralded for their pure strength" (they can easily swat aside cars), and form the backbone of the Black Arms army. They have high endurance, are slow moving, and carry large swords, and occasionally, alien rocket launchers and clubs. They take anywhere from two to seven hits to defeat. Although the ones that carry clubs are able to block attacks from projectile weapons. But some of the Black Oaks can block gunfire by holding up their hand, even the powerful Shadow Rifle of Shadow's!

_**-Black Arms Annelids-**_The Black Arms Annelids are giant worms. They burrow underground and attack from beneath, using smaller worms that home in on their prey. According to Doom's Eye, the worms find their prey by detecting their target's vital signs. The most common Annelids are called Sand Worms. There are also Annelids unique to certain areas such as Death Worms and Gold Worms (See below for Gold Worms in Gold Annelids). The Black Arms annelids share many characteristics of the Biolizard, such as their impregnable skin, coloring and texture, methods of attack, and sounds they make as they surface. Like the Oaks, it takes from two to seven hits for their destruction. Interesting, both types of Annelids can be easily sucked by a vacuum weapon, making them easy to defeat when using the Egg Vacuum weapon.

_**-Gold Annelids-**_The Gold Annelids are stronger, golden version Black Arm Annelids. They appear in desserts and in the Black Comet. They are stronger and faster than regular annelids and are harder to kill. Gold Annelids are invisible to some of the weaker weapons.

_**-Killer Plant-**_Is a giant lifeform, which judging from it's resemblance to Earth flowers, was probably mutated by the Black Arms. It can breath fire and extend it's branches. Once defeated, it will temporarily chrink into a harmless bud, but it will revive again if given enough time.

_**-Black Wing-**_Is a small bat-like creature similar to Black Hawks. They have very little endurance and are often killed with one hit.

_**-Black Hawks-**_Are small winged dragons who are much stronger then the Black Wings. They are capable of firing blue energy waves and flying unhindered in space. In the case of some, when they are weaken, someone (like Shadow) can ride on their backs. The rider can make Black Hawks move more quickly while riding on them.

_**-Black Volts-**_Are Black Hawks that have gold armor plating and are equipped with Worm Shooters. Due to their armor, they have more endurance than normal Black Hawks. It's also possible that Black Volts are Black Hawk-shaped robots, due to the name "volt." They stand as both enemies and potential vehicles!

_**-Black Assassins(A.K.A. Elite Soldiers)-**_They look like armored Black Arms Soldiers, but they can withstand many attacks and have the ability to disappear and reappear at will, almost like they're using Chaos Control. They are all armed with Refractors.

_**-Black Bull-**_The Black Bull is a powerful creature in the Black Arms. It resembles a cross between a giant maggot and a dragon. Due to it's large blubbery body, it's only weak spot is it's single green eye. It can breath fire and can produce Black Wings from it's mouth. **Note:** Like the Blue Falcon, this boss was named after a machine from F-Zero Series; in this instance, Black Shadow's machine, the Black Bull. This is obvious, because SEGA co-developed F-Zero GX/AX.

_**-Cryptic Long Legs-**_(**Note:** A name dubbed by fans, no official name) is an arachnid-like Black Arm creature that's only encountered in the Cryptic Castle. It's one of the invading Black Arm aliens attempting to track down Foes (Example; Eggman) to defeat him given he's another character who stands in their way. This alien is found near the end of the stage lurking on a sliding rail. But unlike most of the other aliens, the Cryptic Long Legs is impossible to defeat - given it's encountered on a sliding path and that it's upper body is full of fire in which can instantly knock (say Shadow) off the rails in a single touch - but can only be out-runned through following the paths that lead out. This alien stops chasing it's target once they're out of reach. At the very less, this creature is the very last Black Arm alien encountered in that stage area.

_**-Black Fruit-**_Although not necessarily part of the Black Arms army, the Black Fruit (unofficial name) are probably from their home planet. They have a short stalk, with a large spherical bulb on top. It's mostly red, and translucent, as you can see a slight yellow glow within. Spikes grow from the bulb, causing anyone to get hurt if they touches it. They can easily be destroyed in a single hit.

**BLACK ARMS WEAPONRY:** Weapons used by any of the Black Arms "Warrior Class" or "Black Oak" for their usage and some carried by the "Black Volts" during battle.

_**-Black Sword-**_Big purple sword. Sometimes accompanied by a shield.

_**-Dark Hammer-**_Large blue club used by some Black Arm Oaks.

_**-Black Shield-**_Small transparent shield that is very resistant to projectiles. Large stationary shields can be found on the Black Comet, but they are much weaker.

_**-Light Shot-**_Basic plasma pistol used by the most Black Arm infantry.

_**-Flash Shot-**_Plasma machine gun that are a common sight among Black Arms.

_**-Ring Shot-**_Gun that shoots slow pink energy rings, similar to the shots from the turtle enemies in "Sonic Heroes".

_**-Splitter-**_Broad gun that fires fast red energy disc. The shots act like laser shots as they can shoot through multiple enemies and bounce off walls.

_**-Worm Shooter-**_Weapon that locks onto targets, and fires small homing explosive worms at them. They come in several different colors.

_**-Black Barrel-**_Powerful bazooka-like weapon that fires exploding energy shots. The same technology is used in the Black Cannons. A more powerful variant of this weapon exists, different in color and slightly in shape.

_**-Black Cannon-**_Powerful stationary alien turret that can be used to destroy things such as ships. They have a Black Barrel on their tip, and fire the same shots. Once destroyed, they leave a Black Barrel for someone (namely Shadow) to pick up.

_**-Refractor-**_Laser rifle that fires red lasers that bounce off walls. All Black Assassins are armed with this weapon.

_**-Heavy Shot-**_Similar to the light shot, but larger, more powerful, and with a different effect. Seen in "Black Comet" and possibly the other two levels in the Black Comet.

_**-Vacuum Pod-**_Odd weapon that sucks objects into it's muzzle and compromises them into small balls that can be fired at enemies, similar to Sonic's magic hand attack from "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle". (It can also suck in any rings without using up ammo.) enemies use this weapon by sucking their targets in. Flying enemies can not be sucked in, and neither can enemies too large. While stationary, it can be seen slowly breathing.

_**-Bombs-**_Purple explosives used by the Black Arms, the largest of which is the "city annihilator" bomb, which, when a number of them are placed strategically, can destroy an entire city.

_**-Satellite Laser-**_Large energy beams coming down from the sky. Most likely fired from warships or the Black Comet itself. There is also an unlockable weapon by the same name which launches down laser strike fro the sky directly on the targeted enemy, making it more of a remote than a weapon.

_**-Biological Weaponry-**_Biological weapons used during Black Doom's assault. Some of these weapons are gases able to turn an individual good or evil. Others can, upon entering the bloodstream of a non-Black Arm, cause total paralysis, though the effect is only temporary, as those that were infected with it, but managed to break free after a few minutes.

**-Black Arms Vehicles:** Vehicles used by the Black Arms during their invasion and conquest.

_**-Air Saucers-**_One-manned floating disc that can be used to cross hazardous surfaces, such as toxic water. Upon analyzing one, E-123 Omega is astounded that it floats without using either fuel or engine components.

_**-Black Tank-**_A powerful Black Arms Tank that is somewhat resembles a stealth bomber. The tank is surrounded by a shield that can withstand many attacks, but it oddly enough unarmed, possibly it's not a tank, but simply some kind of armored troop transport for the Black Arms. Destroying it is to defeat it by using a rapid-fire weapon, preferably from the Black Arms. The most effective weapon is the Shadow Rifle and the Galting gun with the maximum of 40 ammos can easily take out the tank in below 10 seconds. Interestingly, others claim that guns are ineffective against the Black Tank, (despite the fact that it's easily able to be taken down by guns, though it may have been about when the shield was up).

_**-Gunships**_-Large organic-looking battleships. Gunships are armed with a Black Cannon and can spawn enemies. The best way to attack these ships is to use nearby cannons or Shadow's shadow rifle.

**-Tribes from the Twilight Cage-**(From Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood)

_**The Nocturnus's Clan Tribe**_

**_Imperator Pir'Oth Ix, Also Called Ix the Echidna_**

**Background Info:** Leader of the Norturne Clan. A megalomaniacal albino Echidna with a knack for techno-wizardy and machiavellian politics, Ix orchestrates the capture of all seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, in a scheme to break the Nocturnus Clan out of the Twilight Cage, and conquer Sonic's world.

**Appearance:** An Echidna wearing a flowing purple cloak and glowing white eyes. He was holding a golden staff and his identity was closed off by a pointed white helmet that covered his entire face. In a way, his appearance was similar to Shade's Masked form with glowing mark patterns on his cape and yellow wrist rings around his white gloves.

**Personality:** He wants to dominate and rule the world, he cares for only power and himself, and it maybe possibly that he's in fact, insane! He has gone mad from his years in the Twilight Cage.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Staff Wielder**_-He can use his staff in defense and offense along with casting spells.

_**-Techno-Wizard**_-A wizard in the arts of technology, Ix can use his magic to take control of anything electric and machinery.

_**-Doom Orbs (Dark Gravity)**_-Ix shoots a green energy ball.

_**-Power Blast**_-Ix shoots a green energy beam from his scepter.

_**-Dark Anomaly**_-Ix can fire off a black sphere surrounded by green electricity that nearly covers his body, and fires it off at his foes to take the serious damage of the force.

_**-Overload**_-Only used move as Imperial Ix, a higher-powered version of Dark Anomaly.

**Transformation:** He transforms into his super form from when he uses the Master Emerald to become _**Super Ix**_! He'll even make a statement declaring this "Witness the ultimate power of the Nocturnus!" After he transforms, his powers and skills become even stronger and more powerful then before, making him only be equally fought against another Super (Like Sonic).

**Super Ix Appearance:** His spines grow further than his original form, so that they look like Knuckles' dreadlocks. His color is the same as his normal form- white- and his eyes are blanked out, and possibly glowing. (**Note:** Any further description is hard to make out due to no focus display of Super Form!)

**-Nocturne Army-**

-Clad in matte black armor and glowing sigils, their leech blade attacks can sap others' health to replenish their own.

**Nocturne Soldiers: (Ranking Groups) Note: Unable to gain much data on site except for a few bits on the ranking members! (Extra Note: **The soldier classifications in the Nocturnus Army are taken from Imperial Roman Army Ranks; _**Triarius**_, _**Hastatus**_, _**Equite**_, and _**Prateorian**_ to name a few.**)**

_**-Nocturne Scout-**_Scout units for scouting, and they were the basic armor gear as Shade does, only her's was morally design specific while the rest are just normal batches for the troopers.

_**-Nocturne Vet Scout-**_A Higher group of Scout Units!

_**-Nocturne Velite-(Unavailable Info?)**_

_**-Nocturne Hastatus-(Unavailable Info?)**_

_**-Nocturne Princeps-(Unavailable Info?)**_

_**-Nocturne Triarius-(Unavailable Info?)**_

_**-Nocturne Equites-(Unavailable Info?)**_

_**-Nocturne Praetorian-(Unavailable Info?)**_

_**-Nocturne Decurion-**_The nimble Decurion is amongst the most feared enemies in the Nocturne Army due to their flying abilities and the mass destruction they bring from above. They often dispatch of their enemies before they know what hit them. They have larger helmets with silver pointed horns going to the back of their top forehead, wings on their backs for flying and hold in each hand a disk weapon with one spike on one side of the edges.

_**-Nocturne High Praetorian-**_The rarely seen High Preatorian is the most Elite Unit of the Dark Brotherhood. They have never been seen defeated in battle, and only those that have ran away have lived to tell the tale of their existence. They appear to have a hammer covered fist blaster on their right hands with three white lines around a triangle pattern with neon blue lines on the other open sides which in the center makes a three-diagram with a circle covering it.

_**-Nocturne Procurator-(Unavailable Info?)**_

**Gizoids: **They represent an entire manufacturing line of Norturnus Clan combat robots, used by the technophilic Echidnas, as advanced infantry in their wars of conquest. SKILLS: Gizords strength lay in their ability to flawlessly mimic their enemies' attacks, allowing them to become more skilled in combat with every vanquished opponent. Background Info: After Perfect Chaos obliterated their rival brethren, the Nocturnus Clan enjoyed a free (if brief) reign over Sonic's world. Robotics research and development didn't stop during this time; the pinnacle of Gizoid science in the ancient world came in the form of Emerl, a robot with the ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds. Thousands of years later, and a whole dimension away on the Kron Colony, Nestor the Wise conjectures that it was precisely this breakthrough development which attracted the attention of Argus, and led to imprisonment of the Nocturnus echidnas in the Twilight Cage. Rightly or wrongly, the Nocturnus were removed from Sonic's world shortly after Emerl's creation. Excluding Emerl, every single Gizoid under Nocturnus control was transferred to the Twilight Cage in the Argus Event, along with the Nocturnus and (apparently) most - if not all - of Nocturnus civilization. Imperator Ix continued to use the robots as the Echidnas subjugated the other races of the Cage, and advanced Gizoid models remain a central part of the Nocturnus army when Sonic and friends arrive there!

**Models: (The Gizoid Line Ups!)**

_**-Gizoid-**_The basic combat robot employed by the Nocturnus army throughout the Twilight Cage, and can use any and all Nocturnus and opponent's moves.

_**-Gizoid Mk. II-**_Is a more advanced series of Gizoids built by the Nocturnus Tribe. The only significant difference between these and Emerl is the fin-like apparatus attached to their arm. These robots are, like Emerl, capable of copying abilities from opponents. However, they only copy one move out of the characters and use it. They can also use their fin apparatus to engage an energy-filled attack. They are also able to shoot energy from the fin using a move called "Hellfire", which is copied from the Nocturnus Praetorian.

_**-Gizoid Centurions-**_They look like regular Gizoids, only slightly different color and sparkling immunity circle around them. The Gizoid Centurions have a protective, starry shield around them which renders the robots totally impervious to attacks. Only weakness, is when Tails' quick thinking enables the heroes to disable their shields, using a specific sonic frequency.

_**-Gizoid Guardians-**_Elite bodyguards of Imperator Ix. These robots have a single, wide wheel in place of their feet, and attack using a massive polearm and a signature move called "Crippling Arc".

_**-Perfect Charyb-**_Charyb is a blue Gizoid that is built much differently than the others; he is able to fight underwater and use water-based attacks. When Charyb is in the water, he is almost invisible (taking only one damage despite the strength of an attack). He is more serious than his partner Scylla. **Note:** He is based on the water beast Charbdis in Greek mythology.

_**-Perfect Scylla-**_Scylla is one of the two perfect Gizods of the Nocturnus Tribe. Scylla uses fire-based attacks to take down his opponents. Scylla is the opposite of Charyb; playful and mischievous. He was said to have been "always a madman" by Shade, which is proven by his maniacal laughter in almost every sentence and his eyes lit as if one eyelid is partially closed. He also bears a great resemblance to Emerl. **Note:** He is named fate the fire beast Scylla, from the Greek mythology story "The Odyssey".

_**-Emerl-**_Said to be the strongest Gizoid ever created by the Nocturnus Clan. **Note: (For more info, look at the other spot!)**

**~Dr. Eggman's Gizoid Line Up!~**

_**-E-121 Phi-**_After studying Emerl, Eggman reverse-engineer the Gizoid's mimicry capabilities, enabling him to produce his own series of move-copying robots: the E-121 Phi line. Powered by Chaos Emerald shards instead of whole Chaos Emeralds, these robots are referred by Sonic's gang (excluding Rouge) as "Fake Emerls". The only physical difference between Phi and Emerl is Phi's grey hue and brown eyes, as opposed to Emerl's yellow and blue. The Phi's ability is only powered by Chaos Emerald Shards, as a whole it is weaker than Emerl's. At first they don't have much vocabulary, repeating one word while speaking, such as "Located! Located!" But later, they're able to speak more fluently, such as "Captured! I will capture you! I will capture you for Dr. Eggman!" Unlike Emerl, Phi has all the abilities of one character, instead of a combination of skills mixed up together. That means no Ultimate skills and no Combo skills.

_**-Gemerl-**_Gemerl has a black, yellow, and white body and red and blue eyes. Unlike Emerl however, he also has several sharp fin-like objects attached to his arms, legs and head, which he presumably uses to cause damage as he performs dashing attacks. Gemerl bears a great deal if resemblance to (and derives his name from) Emerl, the prototype Nocturnus Gizoid. It's stated that Dr. Eggman created Gemerl from Emerl's "data", which would seem to imply that Gemerl is merely an advanced Phi robot. However, events later would suggest that Gemerl incorporate some of Emerl's hardware and memories, indicating that he is in fact be a partial rebuild of the Gizoid. At the very end when he's defeated for good, and his body was discovered (by Cream) and repaired (into an apparently 'good' character) by Tails, making this robot some sort of tripartite fusion of Nocturnus, Eggman, and vulpine technology.

**SKILLS:** Unlike Emerl, Gemrl often uses his jetpack, either to fly momentarily, move around the arena at speed, or to perform powerful midair spin attacks. He can teleport, fire barrages of missiles, and create a red energy shield around himself.

**Weakness:** The Emeralds will eventually cause Gemerl to become unstable and destructive, in much the same way as Emerl's destabilization in Sonic Battle (and Sonic X).

**Transformation:** He transforms into an orb shaped machine, his form has four extendable arms with claw-like hands that could fire energy beams and missiles. His only weak point is his gem, which is protected and impossible to harm unless (say Super Sonic) charges Eggman's Egg Mobile with energy and throws himself at Gemerl.

_**-The Kron's Tribe-**_

**Kron:** The eldest of the extant species imprisoned by Argu within the Twilight Cage, the Kron are a powerful and stubborn people, known mostly for their mining and metallurgical talents. They require little sustenance or luxury to survive, and are extremely long-lived; Their leader, Foreman Krag, remembers being torn from their homeward by Argus thousands of years ago. The Kron talk in an odd, Yoda-esque dialect, although they maintain that the grammar malfunction is an error on the part of the listener rather than the speaker.

**Foreman Krag:** The foreman and leader of the Kron race. He used to have an alliance with Imperator Ix (and thus, the Nocturnus Echidnas), but after a long time, Krag ended the alliance.

_**-The N'rrgal Tribe-**_

_**N'rrgal:**_ Translucent green and semi-liquid, the uncountably numerous N'rrgal inhabit an exceptionally slimy world. Visitors to their colony rarely see anything other than the simple and silent N'rrgal workers - until they start to cause trouble. Individual N'rrgal drones can agglomerate together in order to produce fearsome warrior opponents. Enough of them in one piece allows them to form the N'rrgal Queen, a kind of controlling hive mind that posesses the knowledge of it's constituent drones.

_**The N'rrgal Queen, The Leader of the N'rrgal:**_ Not an independent entity in her own right, the Queen is a kind of emergent, hive mind intelligence for the entire N'rrgal species. In the same way the N'rrgal worker drones can combine together to form resilient N'rrgal warriors, enough of them fusing into one being allows them to manfest the Queen, a highly intelligent gestalt entity who can utilize the knowledge of all her constituent drones.

_**-The Voxai's Tribe-**_

_**Voxai:**_ The Voxai resemble, in Rouge the Bat's words, "manta…jellyfish….things." Two sets of flipper-like wings extend from a translucent central body mass, with a tapering triangle tail bringing up the rear. Although they lack faces, individual Voxai can be distinguished by the patterning on their front sections. Regular Voxai citizens generally display reddish coloration, from light pink to crimson to deep purple, although the Overmind Voxai display more varied colours (and are considerably larger).

The Voxai seem to be a reasonably insular race, lacking the militaristic ambitions of the Nocturnus or the Zoah. They refer to visitors (and dissidents) as outerminds, distinguishing them from the innerminds who are connected to the Overmind's psychic signal. The Voxai are also the only race in the Cage to occupy two planetoids; both in Sector Charybdis. Colony Beta, a rocky worldlet of grey stone and glowing pink/blue scenery, filled with flask-shaped Voxai homes. This is linked to the Colony Alpha by teleportt gate. Alpha serves as the lair of the Overmind.

**Known Voxai:**

_**Overmind (Psycho Master):**_ Is the controlling intelligence of the Voxai, the leader which sends telepathic messages to the citizenry and instructs them on what to do each day. The Overmind was made up of three powerful Voxai: **Leucosia** (Green), **Ligaia** (Orange), and **Riadne** (Blue). They appear to have merged their minds together, functioning as a single entity (as they are repeatedly seen to finish each other's sentences). Unlike the other tribe leaders in the Twilight Cage, the Overmind is genuinely loyal to Imperator Ix, willingly allying Sector Charybdis with the Nocturnus. The Overmind's combined psychic powers are sufficient to take direct mental control of individual Voxai (or even Nocturnus), should they see fit. When Sonic and his friends confronted the Overmind in Colony Alpha, the powerful Voxai attempted to control their minds in order to "free them the burden of choice". Protected by the psychic barrier of a Voxai-treated "Great Emerald", Sonic resisted. Overconfident, the Overmind freed Sonic's friends for the duration of the battle, but this ultimately lead to their destruction; Leucosia, Ligaia, and Raidne were defeated.

_**Thebes:**_ A resident Voxai of Voxai Colony Beta when Overmind started to enslave their society by means of the Great Emeralds (Chaos Emeraldss filled with psychic energy). Thebes was one of the few who was strong (or lucky) enough to resist, and decided to go into hiding as an outermind. Thebes enlisted the aid of Sonic's group to help him fight back against the Overmind. Following his defeat of the existing Overmind (Leucosia, Ligaia, and Riadne), Thebes became the new Overmind.

_**Thelxe:**_ A Voxai who is one of the "Overmind's Elite protectors", and probably one of the few who willingly supported their despotic ambitions.

_**Croesus:**_ A Voxai who was a resident of Colony Beta during the Overmind's tyranny. Croseus and his family became unwitting outerminds, thanks to a clandestine Nocturnus operation, using a machine that blocks the Overmind's telepathic signal. Being cut off from the other Voxai was driving Croesus mad; but when the machine was shut down, he was able to hear again.

**Trivia Note:** The Voxai's physical design may have been inspired by the Pokemon, Mantine or even the Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre since they all have a similar body structure.

_**-The Zoah's Tribe-**_

_**Zoah:**_ A race of aliens that were at the height of their power when they, along with the Kron, N'rrgal and the Voxai, were transported to the Twilight Cage by a mysterious force. The species is known for it's love of warfare and desire to rule all others.

**Characteristics:** The Zoah's government appears to be a military dictatorship, headed by General Raxos. Martia; might and personal honor are both important to them. One particular tradition they hold is that of the Challenge. Should anyone defeat Raxos in one-on-one combat, Raxos was bound to honor any request made by the victor.

**Known Zoah:**

_**General Raxos:**_ Is the leader of the Zoah military, and possibly the whole species, as he took part in the meeting with the other tribe leaders. Raxos can be distinguished from other Zoah by haveng two large metal rings from both shoulders instead of just one on the left, as with all other members of the military. This is possibly to show his high ranking.

**Characteristics:** Raxos is best described as "tough, but fair", this can clearly be seen when he is determining how to deal with his opponent (Say Sonic), when he is on trial. He has a strong sense of honor, as he keeps his word should anyone defeat him in battle. Raxos is somewhat conceited, and, like many Zoah, tends to look down on outsiders and the "non-citizens". He has a strong loathing of the N'rrgal, and is reactant to have a peaceful conversation with the queen. However, he is shown to care for his people, and despite his militaristic policies, he tries to do what is best for the Zoah.

_**Commander Syrax:**_ Is a commander of the Zoah who always follows General Raxos no matter how bad he thinks it is. Before Sonic faced Raxos, he and his friends had to defeat him and succeed. He seems to be slightly biased against Sonic, going to the extent of telling Sonic to come closer to the Zoah's Chaos emerald so he could hurt them, asking General Raxos if he could sponsor them as citizens so the general could obliterate them, and questioning General Raxos's orders of support of the Sonic team when Sonic defeats him.

_**Gentleman:**_ Is a Zoah Brute that lets outsiders become citizens if they can beat him in a battle.

_**Haniman:**_ Is a Zoah who started the rumor of the Night Stalker, a holographic Dragodon, a lizard enemy mainly found in Blue Ridge Zone. Haniman originally worked for the military, designing holographic projectors. However, he lost his job when the military decided that holograms were not important. He decided to show them just what a holographic projector could do, by creating the Night Stalker hoax. He could then make a large profit selling charms to keep the Night Stalker away. But when Sonic and his friends learned about this from him and were soon attacked by the Night Stalker, but it was easily defeated and Tails soon learned that it was a hologram and disabled the projector. Haniman was exposed for his crimes, and became rejected by his people.

_**-Zoah Brutes-**_The main fighting force of the Zoah Army, they had high defense and attack power, and their armor deterred most standard attacks (similar to the Kron)

Metarex (From Sonic X Series)

**Metarex Info:** Are an army of cyborgs and robots, led by their master, known as Dark Oak and have a motive: to control the galaxy (or so it seems). They are similar to the Black Arms and Dark Oak is similar to Black Doom. The regular sodliers look similar to the common Black Arms soldiers. Unlike Doctor Eggman, the Metarex have everything laid out in advance so that they could both protect vital operations and attack enemy worlds at the same time. Most of the important Metarex take their names from different trees. Some Metarex are very powerful, too strong for Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies to defeat without assistance from either an ally, some sort of device, or a Power Ring. There are multiple types, and they appear in every environment. Many Metarex wield a blade weapon of some type, and most come equipped with missiles as well.

**Leader of the Metarex:**

Dark Oak

_**-**_He is the powerful leader of the Metarex, an army of bio-robots that scours the galaxy for the Planet Eggs, jewels that contain the life energies of the planets. Dark Oak has one large, green eye and carries a golden sword. His armor is composed of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders. He is by far the most powerful of the cyborg aliens whose power surpasses even that of _**Super Sonic's**_ ,but his abilities are mostly unknown since he never done much fighting onscreen. Aside from his weapon, all that's known about how he fights is that his speed is at-least on a level comparable with Super Sonic's. He is an intelligent schemer, but he never seems to take defeating Sonic and his friends seriously enough to fight them himself.

**History Note:** His true identity and origin of the Metarex was explained. As it seems that Dark Oak was once a male member of Cosmos' species named Lucas and their planet was ensnared in the turmoil of war. While Hertia wanted to leave the planet behind and start a new life, retreating from their enemies. Lucas didn't agree and did not want the soldiers to die in vain. Hertia told him if he didn't like it, he could stay and fight the enemy himself, and Lucas agreed. Later, Hertia was alerted to the plants outside were dying and came to find Lucas stole the Planet Egg from his own planet to try and harness the power to attain their "beast form" for longer periods of time. Hertia called Lucas a traitor for destroying his own world to fight the enemy, and Lucas called Hertia a traitor for wanting to abandon the war entirely. Lucas vowed to crystalize the life force of all planets to build an army to combat their enemy and Hertia left him and his fellow rebels to fight for their lost cause. With a final act, Herttia ordered the remaining beasts killed along with the planet, and unleashed a nuclear strike that devastated their world. But unknown to her, Lucas survived, and he and his rebels became the Metarex. It was then that they vowed to fulfill the destiny of the universe by eliminating all life except plants and plant based creatures.

**Project Forestation: **Using the energy released from an alternate dimension after a time/space anomaly begins to open at a galactic coordinates 000 which legend tells at the end of a 1000 year period, this anomaly will happen. Using the energy released from the alternative dimension, he'll begin to construct a massive plant which will aid in his "Forestation" process. Using the Planet Eggs as a source of water and the Chaos Emeralds as a source of light, the two things most essential to plant growth, will allow Dark Oak to combine with his only commander followers (namely Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf since the other two are gone) to form a dragon-like plant entity with their heads (say three if we add him and the last two) known as Final Nova.

**Transformation:** _**Final Nova-**_…..It has all of the Chaos Emeralds in it's possession, so it's very powerful. It attacks by wrapping itself around any battle fleet command ship (Example; the Blue Typhoon) trying to destroy the bridge. It can also grow plant-vines from it's body using those in the same method. It appears to be a big three-headed (If only three beings of the same species were mix into this) snake-dragon that is planted in the water-like planet that the Metarex created. Even if two or so forth of it's heads are destroyed, it however, seems to be growing more powerful from this. Final Nova appears to die when the water level of the planet rises and his final head is pulled under. It's then revealed that the planet turns into a seed, and makes a force field to keep it's strong enemy foes (Say Sonic and Shadow) from destroying it. The only ones who would not be affected by this force field would be other seedlins like Cosmos (especially if she turned into her adult form and landed on his in the form of the seed which would give the allies a chance to launch the final attack to finish both Dark Oak and herself as well.)

**The Four Metarex Commanders: (Also known, as the "Four Kings", in Japan) They are the only ones who's power can even rival near Dark Oak, and lead the rest of the Metarex Army!**

Red Pine

_**-**_One of Dark Oak's four commanders, Red Pine commands a vast armada of Metarex. He has a single red eye and wears a flowing, crimson cape; his body is also red. It was said he favors brute force over strategy, but given that he can command an entire fleet, this is probably exaggerated.

Black Narcissus

_**-**_Black Narcissus wears a black cape and has an insectoid head with a purple eye. His body is composed of black armor, with a glass orb matching his eye on his chest. A Metarex commander, Black Narcissus is fascinated by Sonic's speed, and determined to learn it's origin. Scheming and manipulative, his opinion is that understanding an enemy is the key to defeating them. However, he is ill suited for personal combat, (being unable to defeat Doctor Eggman's seemingly weakest robots when he first appeared.) However, he'll show a different side, as he demonstrates his increased fighting ability, equaling Rouge and Knuckles without assistance. He wields a staff with a large mirror on the end. He shows himself to be extremely vain, as evidenced by the mirror. **Note Trivia:** According to Greek Mythology, Narcissus was a man who was so beautiful, he fell in love with his own reflection, not even realizing it was him. He was so enchanted by his own beauty, that he died while staring at himself, and his remains were transformed into flowers. Black Narcissus references this when he stares at himself in a mirror, in mid-battle, and states "My moves are almost as dashing as my looks."

Pale Bay Leaf

_**-**_An insectoid Metarex with three eyes and a light blue cape. His armor is slightly lighter color. Of all the Metarex commanders, he is the most tactical, seeking intelligent methods to his problems. He wields a pair of swords, which he can apparently either call back to him or conjure as many as he wants, similar to Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer.

Yellow Zelkova

_**-**_Yellow Zelkova is a bulky Metarex commander with a deep green visor, bulky yellow armour and a long green cape with a matching orbs on his head. Zelkova considers himself the (physically) strongest Metarex commander, and brute force is his answer to everything. Zelkova's height seems to be the same size as other Metarex, and would be about twice Sonic's height, but it seems that his foot is large enough to crush (say Knuckles) and could hide his foe from view. He puts up a good fight, however, he proves too slow to defeat Sonic and Knuckles, which the later of whom would form a rivalry with. He is possibly the first Metarex to survive a direct hit from the Sonic Driver on the blue Typhoon. He'll come back again for a rematch with a special shield pack that blocks all of his enemies' attacks. A Plasma Generator will give him protection and even shot off his own attack of plasma energy he calls "Super Plasma Shield" to guard himself from any attacks by the enemy. However, the shield will prove ineffective against (say his rival Knuckles), who would smash Zelkova's knee, though from the extra thick plating, that could break a fighter's fist (or in Knuckles case, break off two of his fist spurs). If his enemies use collected lightning to overload Zelkova's generator, it would destroy his outer shell.

**Note:** Yellow Zelkova is not the brightest in the bunch, considered an invalid by both Dark Oak and his comrades, Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf. His gullible nature can be seen when he shows his shield made by (say Eggman), as after he finished bragging about it, he adds "And that's not all! As a boons, I get this Eggman temporary tattoo!" (this line is only in the dub, not the original.) (In Japan, it was his business card after he explain his generator to his enemies!) Unlike most Metarex, he uses no weapons, relying on his fist and head to attack eneimes, as well as anything that he can throw at his enemies. However, he has far more physical strength than the other Metarex commanders, and his body is extremely well armored (how strong his shell is a bit inconsistent, in his debut to survive a hit from the Sonic Driver, but with his final with Knuckles showed that the Echidna got strong enough that he was able to destroy his outer shell). Zelkova was also shown among the leadership council that was present when Hertia (Leader of her female clan of Seedlins and Cosmos' mother) declared that they would be abandoning their home world, and was alongside the revolutionary Lucas in fesuing to depart after fighting so long, possibly implying he was of high rank on the planet.

**-Metarex BattleShips:** (Most of the ships will have color schemes similar to that of their commanders, meaning of their property.)

Scarship (Also Known as Evil Ship in Japan!)

_**-**_A space-faring Metarex of great power, in which it's also noted is that all the Metarex's ships closely resemble Scarship, as this could be possibly mean that Scarship was heavily enhanced version of one of these ships. Scarship is equipped with many varieties of missiles and lasers. His armor is almost impenetrable, requiring the full power of the Sonic Driver, the Blue Typhoon's main weapon, to pierce Scarship's armor. When his enemies flee from witnessing his power, he'll make sure they are all gone, but if they hid in a murky area in space, he won't be able to see, but will continue to fire anyway. He's not so easily tricked if his targets dump their floating junk in space into thinking he destroyed them and doesn't fall for the trick. If someone does manage to damage him (like damaging him from the inside since he's not invisible there) and take out his engines, he'll attempt to self-destruct and his blast will be strong enough to take everyone within his size matter area with him!

**Minor Metarex (The Soldiers Serving the Army):** In addition to Dark Oak, the Metarex commanders and Scarship, numerous other Metarex are seen (in Sonic X, of course). Most of these are nameless, but a number have designations.

_**-Metarex Troopers-**_Humaniod Metarex with insectoid heads who serve as the standard troopers of the Metarex. They are capable of flight, but are otherwise unremarkable.

_**-Metarex Carrer-**_The Metarex Carrer is the first Metarex seen besides Dark Oak to appear during his last battle (Which was finish him the leader taking a small damage wound before having this unit take over on Sonic's planet), this Metarex had a mostly triangle appearance. Appearance: single dark eye, with a matching orb on the chest. Equipped with pincer - end tentacles and electrical blasts. (In the series; He was later showed up to escort Monkey Metarex, but was irrepairably damage by the Blue Typhhon.)

_**-Rocket Launcher/Weapon Attacker Metarex-**_A boxy Metarex once dispatched by Dark Oak to destroy the Blue Typhoon. Had an array of missile/rocket launchers built into his chest as well as a yellow sword and beam cannons on the ends of his fingers. He was also capable of folding into a flight mode when in the air. (Destroyed by the first use of the Sonic Driver installed as the Blue Typhoon's main weapon cannon.)

_**-Fish Metarex-**_Amphibious Metarex troops resembling brown piranha with arms and legs.

_**-Big Fish Metarex-**_A larger, blue version of the Fish Metarex who's served as their commander. It was armed with a trident and torpedoes. (Destroyed through use of the Sonic Driver.)

_**-Frog Metarex-**_Metarex in the shape of a gigantic frog with a razor - tipped tongue and retractable spikes on it's chest. (Destroyed the Egg Mars, but was defeated by the Blue Typhoon.)

_**-Ice Metarex-**_A Metarex with a body made of inorganic ice. Capable of extending limbs to form razor - sharp ice spikes as well as having freezing breath. It grew more powerful through the use of an artificial Chaos Emerald.

_**-Monkey Metarex-**_A rather unimpressive, cowardly Metarex in the form of a large monkey. Dispatched by Dark Oak to retrieve a Planet Egg, which resulted in the planet becoming a jungle. Once robbed of his bodyguard, the Monkey Metarex attempted to defeat Sonic and co. with a series of traps. He self-destructed once everyone teamed up against him.

_**-Nanite Metarex-**_One of the more powerful Metarex; was composed of a mass of nanites. Using it's ability to alter it's form, it created a haunted castle and nearly succeeded in defeating Sonic and co. It was also capable of shooting blue needle like projectiles. (Destroyed by Shadow the Hedgehog.)

_**-Naga Metarex-**_Numerous Metarex with humanoid torso and snake - like tails. Utilized in the operation of an artificial Chaos Emerald manufacturing plant. (Defeated by the combined efforts of the crew of the Blue typhoon.) **Note:** Have a resemblance to the Hydralisks of the game _Starcraft_.

_**-Firefly Metarex-**_Tiny glowing firefly like Metarex used to locate Chaos Emeralds.

_**-Dragon Metarex-**_Giant, dragon - like Metarex with spiked balls on the end of their tails and rocket launchers on their lower torsos.

_**-Dinosaur Metarex-**_These kind of Metarex patrol the first Metarex base that Sonic and friends come across. There are two kinds; giant, blue tyrannosaurus rex-like Metarex with clamper-like feet and mouths, and black pteranodon-like Metarex.

_**-Silver Metarex-**_Protytpye Metarex Trooper created by Black Narcissus to test Sonic's speed; destroyed by Dark Sonic. (Similar to Bocoe.)

_**-Gold Metarex-**_Prototype Metarex Trooper created by Black Narcissus to test Sonic's strength; destroyed by Dark Sonic. (Similar to Decoe.)

_**Solo Villains:**_

Mephiles The Dark (From Sonic The Hedgehog - 2006)

**Appearance: **Mephiles has three forms. It's original form was an amorphous mass of darkness. In his second form, Mephiles appears almost identical to Shadow the Hedgehog, side from having green eyes with slit pupils, no visible mouth (though his muzzle moves when he speaks, as if he does have a mouth), and the fact that everything that is red on Shadow is a pale powder blue on him. His third and most common form was a crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog, in this form, he has no visible nose, mouth, or feet, and has reptilian green eyes with chaotic red sclera.

**Personality:** Mephiles (As Shadow puts it) only seems to crave destruction. He's portrayed as a cold, ruthless villain with no sense of compassion. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking innocent lives. Mephiles happens to take great pleasure and delight in hurting others and has been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, making him a very sadistic and psychotic individual. He breaks out in a maniacal laughter at seeing the ending of someone's life, or when he taints others. Mephiles also happens to be highly intelligent, as he's capable of using and manipulating people to further his evil plans. He also has nihilistic tendency (Example; as evidenced in his final fight against Shadow, where he asks why Shadow even bothers fighting at all, and why Shadow even bothers defending humanity when they will inevitably persecute him later). Mephiles not only has taken on Shadow's appearance, but have absorb his powers upon his release.

**SKILLS: Manipulator**

_**-Flight-**_He's able to levitate himself off the ground, allowing him to fly in the air!

_**-Time Travel-**_Mephiles can manipulate and move through time with an ability similar to Chaos Control. He can create energy spheres of his attacks, but instead, use them to move himself and others through time.

_**-Alter Form-**_He can alter his physical form to sink into the ground and merge with the shadow of another. There he will appear from what shadow of the user he reassembles himself to turn into, even to change himself into a more demonic looking crystal being!

_**-Ageless Immortality-**_He survives every fight he takes part in, and whenever he is beaten, he seems to just shift into his ooze-like form. Whether or not he is capable of feeling pain is unknown; though he reacts to taking damage during his fight with Shadow, he merely stood and allowed himself to be shot multiple times when confronting Omega.

_**-Adept Knowledge-**_He also is shown to have adept knowledge on using modern technology. This is most likely due to his apparently endless lifespan and time travel power allowing him to study the world around him for as long as he needs to.

_**-Energy Projection-**_His primary offensive technique is a massive sphere of black energy that is spawned from his hands that home in on their targets.

_**-Shock Waves-**_Mephiles can also knock opponents away by firing shockwaves of energy at them.

_**-Master of Manipulation-**_Mephiles is also a highly skilled manipulator, able to easily manipulate others to get his desired result.

_**-Weak Multiplication-**_He can also create "clones" of himself, although they are warped and imperfect without the power of the Chaos Emeralds. However, with two Emeralds, he can create an army of perfect clones.

_**-Clone Mergence-**_He can also merge the clones together to make large shadow monsters.

**CHAOS MOVES:**

_**Dark Chaos Lance**_-Mephiles can form a long energy bolt that he extends from his right hand to impale his opponent. It's similar to the Chaos Lance, but differently used by him!

_**Chaos Gather (I though of name!)-**_Mephiles has also demonstrated the curious ability to, with one Chaos Emerald in his possession, warp the other six Emeralds to his location instantly.

Iblis (The Flames of Disaster) (From Sonic The Hedgehog - 2006)

**Appearance:** Iblis is an immortal monster of mass destruction, it's original form was a ball of flame. A creature born from the "The Flames of Disaster", and takes the name "Disaster" from this. Iblis appears to be mindless creature who only seems to be interested in causing destruction. His primary form has four arms and was a lava-like version of Perfect Chaos in appearance.

**Personality:** Iblis is a mindless creature without a consciousness trying to retain it's wisdom, since it was split from Solaris during the Solaris Project. However in Phase 3, he was able to show a little focus and concentration (while battling Silver and Blaze).

**SKILLS:** Iblis possesses the raw power and strength of Solaris. Fitting it's appearance, Iblis's attacks are fire and lava based.

_**-Fire Manipulator-**_It was able to manipulate fire, including:

_**-Fireballs-**_Releasing fireballs at will from it's body and aiming them at it's preys below.

_**-Lava Rocks-**_Able to shot out lava rocks at his preys.

_**-Fire Blasts-**_Able to shot disc-shaped fire blasts

_**-Breathing Fire-**_Iblis can breath a massive fire from it's mouth.

_**-Immortality-**_Since it posses the power of immortality, it can resurrect itself without being defeated.

_**-Form Adapting-**_It can change it's form at will, adopting a form strong enough to lift up large buildings. All forms go by "_Phase_", and here is the List of them:

**-Iblis Phase One: **In this form, Iblis will mainly attack by releasing fireballs from it's body and grabbing a building and smashing it down on it's foes. If the other party repels (Like Silver using his psychokinetic powers) to launch the debris and the fireballs at Iblis' armored head. After doing this for a while, Iblis' armor is completely broken off, but then it's foes must be cautious as once the armor is off, Iblis adds a new attack to his arsenal: breathing a torrent of fire.

**-Iblis Phase Two:** In this form, Iblis is of a serpent with a ripped up face. Iblis, for the most part, keeps his distance from the party, bombarding them with lava rocks. Iblis may also dive at the opponent, destroying the foothold in the process. If the opponent were to lure Iblis into an attack range, (say Sonic would perform a homing attack on the glowing orbs). The opponent would have to wait for Iblis to call down stalagmites to create platform to get near the orbs, and you just need to hit them once (for Sonic, just homing attack them). Once the orbs start glowing, Iblis will be attracted to the light and ram it, leaving him dazed long enough for the opponent t attack his vulnerable eye. The pattern is repeated until damaging Iblis enough about three times. For the last hit, he dives into the lava, and charges at the target, but is dazed right in the middle of the footholds, allowing the opponent the advance (say Sonic, advance of homing attacking) his eye one more time.

**-Iblis Phase Three:** Iblis' most powerful form serves. One must stay away from the foothold (though you really can't stop him from coming to the foothold). Iblis will open the fight by telekinetically bombarding his target with lava rocks. The opponent, say Silver, uses his telekinetic powers powers to launch the fireballs back at Iblis to damage him. Iblis will slowly walk toward the foothold, stopping midway to perform a new attack: sending out waves of flames, one after the other. The opponent would need to avoid them. they must predict the next wave (low waves mean jump, high waves mean stay on the ground). Once Iblis is near the foothold, he will slam the ground with his hands, breaking parts of the foothold. This attack can be avoided by staying in the middle. When Iblis lowers his head, (Say the opponent is…Silver), Silver must levitate over to Iblis; head and use his ESP powers to damage Iblis' eye, causing the creature to reel back in pain. While retreating, Iblis releases more fireballs for his opponent to throw at him. Once Iblis recovers, he will become enraged and use his powers to summon a large meteor to destroy the foothold from a distance. Once Iblis has thrown this, Silver would have to time it carefully to grab the meteor and send it back at Iblis to damage him.

**Iblis' Minions and Monsters:** Creatures made up of flames, born from Iblis to serve and destroy!

_**-Biters-**_Are fired-beasts conjured and controlled by Iblis out of the Flames of Disaster. They are more of a dog-lizard structure. It has simple methods of attack: fire breathing, jumping with claws outstretched or tail lashes. Biters have absolutely no armor, so a single attack is sufficient to destroy them.

_**-Golems-**_Are fire monsters are lava giants, encased in cooled molten earth that acts as armor. The armor reflects most attacks and it can only be hurt once it's dazzled (Silver only) or get attacked by the homing attack on the head (Sonic or Shadow). Golems have two attacks: they can throw large lava balls at enemies or smash their fist into the ground, releasing a small shockwave. It would take three direct hits to take this beast down.

_**-Takers-**_Are fire monsters are phoenix-like birds that burst into action when an enemy gets to close. Once the wings unfurl, Takers can either attack with small fireballs or dive bomb for melee strike. Takers often hover over wide-open spaces, making them perfect "stepping stones" for crossing over gaps by means of Homing Attacks (Sonic or Shadow). It takes only one hit to kill these things.

_**-Worms-**_Are fire monsters look similar to Iblis' Phase 2 form, but with a simpler head. Their method of attack consists in bursting out of the ground, walls or ceilings, and shoot some kind of spiked ball of energy out of it's mouth. Sometimes they will burrow themselves again and appear somewhere else, or sweep their body around as an attempt to hit their enemies. It only takes one hit to kill them.

Solaris, (Known as the Sun God of Soleanna) (From Sonic The Hedgehog - 2006)

**Appearance:** A monstrous white creature with two razor claws, six panels on it's back, a dragon head, and was covered in silver coated armor. He was once split into Mephiles, the conscious mind and Iblis, the raw power, during the Solaris Project, but when the two are united again, they become the almighty sun god once more! He is the super-dimensional life form and the sun god of time of Soleanna.

**Form Adapting:** When feeling it's in trouble, Solaris will under go a transformation into it's second form. There by he increases the number of meteors and lasers he fires in his second form (he can fire out 6-14 lasers).

_**-Solaris Phase One:**_ Solaris's body has light shells which would be the key to defeating it. Solaris mainly attacks by telekinetically throwing meteors at it's foes as well as firing a laser rom it's chest. He can also create an invisible force field to protect himself. Weakness: If the light shells on his left, right arms and on his body are destroyed, the opponent can attack the red core on his chest until he's defeat. Or so it seems...

_**-Solaris Phase Two:**_ When it seems Solaris had been defeat, he'll quickly rise back up with a new body. His new form shows his panels and dragon head are gone, but the razor claws remained, he appears in a golden glow body, Solaris will now have eight spread out wings and the ball of flames that contained Iblis and Mephiles will be exposed. A suggestion (By Eggman) that if they cannot stop his body, they can stop his consciousness. To do so, the opponents must attack the red core to damage him. Solaris' tactics have not changed from his previous battle. The only difference is that Solaris can increase the number of lasers and meteors he can fire at (our three Hedgehog heroes, Sonic, Shadoe and Silver), up to 14 lasers!

**SKILLS:**

_**-Telekinetic Powers-**_He can at will, levitate heavy objects and throws them with such force, the impact can cause great damage!

_**-Meteors-**_He uses his telekinetic powers to grab any meteors within his zone of battle ground as a Sung God and throws the meteors at his foes.

_**-Lasers-**_Fires a strong laser from it's chest.

_**-Shields-**_He can create an invisible force field to protect himself.

Erazor Djinn (From Sonic And The Secret Rings)

**Appearance:** A human with light-purple skin with red hair. He wears Arabian pants and boots and golden shackles on his wrist and held a large golden razor object. His name is a pun on the words "Eraser" and "Razor" because he is "erasing" the pages of the book he comes from.

**Personality:** Erazor is depicted as a power-mad despot who seeks to rule both the World of Arabian Nights and Sonic's World. To that end, he is willing to put anything he pleases on the line and kill anyone who gets in his way. In the past, he seemed to have known Shahra and had a good relationship, but it seemed he put this behind ham, as when he nearly killed her and did not seemed concerned about her well being, calling her weak.

**SKILLS:** Being a djinn, Erazor has access to many magical powers.

_**-Immortality-**_He is an immortal who can't be killed.

_**-Summon Spirits-**_He has the ability to summon spirits to his service.

_**-Flight-**_He can fly with his magic, as he appears to hover in the air!

_**-Speed-**_He can be very fast and agile to keep his opponents from getting to much a shot at him when he's not using magic, but his swordplay!

_**-Mist Teleportation-**_He can teleport himself by disappearing into a purple mist, and reappear again to attack his off guard opponent or return to his palace base HQ!

_**-Swordsman-**_He's also a capable swordsman, able to create lines of fire when he swings his sword.

_**-Granting Wishes-**_Being a genius or Djinn, he can still grant any wishes to anyone who holds his lamp, though he hates it so much to grant wishes to others so freely!

**MOVES:**

_**-Flame of Judgement-**_A curse which when the flame goes out, the person who is cursed dies.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Razor-**_He wields this weapon that looks much like a straight-edge razor, and with his swordplay and magic added to it, it becomes a powerful weapon in his usage.

**Transformation:** Erazor's powered up form when he transforms into an incomplete, twisted, grotesque genie demon, Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, created when he sacrificed Shahra the Ring Genie and absorbed the World Rings.

_**-Alf-Layla-wa-Layla-**_A monstrous, six-armed beast, he can appear while forming from a grey mist. Same skin color and cloths as he was before, only slitly different, and his long ponytail actually looks like his razor bend into a different three curve shapes!

_**-Fire Manipulation-**_He has the ability to create lines of fire like Erazor does, but he doesn't need a weapon to do it.

_**-Arm Slasher-**_He can slash out with his arms in a way similar to Erazor Djinn except with multiple attacks per slash.

_**-Purple Orbs-**_With six arms, he can launch up to six orb shot attacks, getting faster and faster every time.

_**-Whirlpool-**_He creates blue whirlpools to suck his target into them.

_**-Spiraling Orbs of Light (I though of name!)-**_Firing spiraling orbs of light, which will pull it's target towards themselves and pull target down if they are arial. He will fire an equivalent to the number of holes that have erupted.

_**-Gather Words of the Arabian Nights (I thought of name!)-**_His most powerful attack is using all the words from Arabian Nights to create a massive purple ball, which can't be dodged. But this attack is also his weakness, if someone strong enough can knock it back at him, will make him vulnerable to damage.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Razor Blade**_-His ponytail is as sharp as his razor, and he can swing it out to slice at his foe, most times this will create different slash marks to appear in different spots then where he last stroke to catch his prey off-guard.

**Weakness:** In his moment of distraction from being harmed by an attack, his large, pulsing orb in his chest, his heart, will be exposed to any rapid attacks. Every time it's successful, a large jet of steam will erupt from and clog one of the holes in his body. He has seven of them; two on his chest, one on each foot, one on each side on his spin, and one on his head as an 'eye'.

_**World of Camelot**_

Merlina the Sorceress (From Sonic And The Black Knight)

**Appearance:** A human girl with a scepter in her hands that usually has her hold up to cover her face most time. She's exceptionally young and held gleaming-purple hair tied backwards and ending at a golden ring, and has blue eyes. She wears a glimmering purple robe and wears a golden tiara with a ruby droplet cascading over her forehead. She is an unusually tall member of the long-eared Arthurian folk, the Royal Wizard of Camelot. **Note:** Merlina bears a strong resemblance to Shahra except she has a light skin color, purple hair, a tiara with a red jewel in the middle, and a loner braided ponytail.

**Personality:** She appears with the will to bring peace and liberty back to her kingdom, and tried to call for a hero like Sonic to come to their world's aid.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Sorcerer-**_She has magic to case spells like others before her, as she is also the granddaughter of the famous wizard Merlin.

_**-Summoning Ritual-**_She uses her magic to do a summoning ritual in order to call a hero which in this case, became Sonic who fell from the sky!

**Witch-Form Appearance:** She comes as a Dark Queen in her witch-like form with her eyes becoming Her skin will become so pale that she appears she could be a specter, even has perching gold eyes. Her hair will reform into deathly-blue color that reached only to her shoulders. She'll wear a dark robe with red interesting markings and tufts of white petels escaping through the neckline and cuffs.

**Witch-Form Personality:** Her personality changes to a dark, witchy like expression. Wanting the scabbard and using it's dark powers to create a kingdom that lasts forever and sacrificing others in the process (which would mean she was not a sorceress, but indeed a witch). However, She can't help but feel sadness at what's to become of the kingdom she lives in, knowing the tales and how the kingdom will fall, that's why she wanted to change things, make sure that they won't happen, by making them live on….forever!

**Dark Skills:**

_**-Dark Barrier-**_She can create a barrier from her dark magic to protect herself from any attack, melee or magical!

_**-Dark Knight Imagine-**_She can create a blue flame from her shadow, call it form to fight for her. It will look like her Dark Queen's form, but it's made of magical blue flames. (**Note:** This move seems similar to Ansem calling his Gaurdian from the Kingdom Hearts (**First Game**) Series!)

**Transformation:** By using the power of the Scabbard, Merlina transforms into the giant, the _**Dark Queen**_. by summoning a magical seal around her, which will consume her body in a red sphere.

**Dark Queen Appearance:** Once in the sphere, multiple tendrils of neon armor will begin to form around the sphere. A neon (ghostly) version of King Arthur (or the Black Knight) will appear, only this time, the dark tyrant will be without legs and have four arms - two holding copies of Deathcalibur and two holding jeweled scepters (One with a red sphere on top and a small one on the bottom of it's right while the left is an open top with red flames which leads it's bottom to connect with the other to form a scepter staff). It'll also have many tendril arms in the back to serve as it's whips which sometimes can hold copies of it's sword while behind it's back figure is a glowing neon red symbol. And will be equipped with an eye on it's chest, the heart of the beast where the true bingeing shall stand protectively behind her barrier.

**Dark Queen's Skills:**

_**-Swordsmanship-**_Her newly form will strike with either it's blades to finish it's enemies.

_**-Twirling Dark Orbs-**_Her newly form will twirl her scepters into one staff to unleashes magical orbs to damage her foes.

_**-Dark Spheres-**_She can unleashes spheres from her two sphere orbs on her form's shoulders.

**Weakness:** By attacking the red eye center with multiple slashes, she'll grow weaker and try to push herself away. After slashing multiple times, it will show her slightly dissolving, emitting dark energy, and then after delivering the final powerful strike, the Dark Queen's eye center will expose in bright purple mix black light, as the ghostly version of King Arthur begins to show moans of pain from what's happening from within!

King Arthur, The Black Knight (From Sonic And The Black Knight)

**Appearance:** A bulking Knight crowned in black armor. The majority of his armor was formed upon layers, making him appear more formidable and sightly more fearsome. Five neon banners waved in the back of his armor, covered in ancient symbols unseen by the glowing light. His helmet was made from the strongest steel and formed a tall crown over his head. He breaths a cloud of dark mist from his mouth when he begins to speak. He also rides a dark steed who can ride across clouds even!

**Personality:** Unlike the noble King Arthur, the Black Knight is a Tyrant, evil being that cares for nothing but to rule with an iron fist!

**SKILLS:**

_**-Underworld Knights-**_He can summon his Knights from the underworld to serve him from a swing or cutting into the very skies themselves to summon them.

_**-Magical Bolts-**_He can fire magical bolts at his enemies, if they hit, they will paralyze his foes.

_**-Impressive Sword Skills**_-He has impressive skills when wielding a sword in his hands.

_**-Dark Balls-**_He can shot balls of dark energy at his foes, however, these can only be evaded by shooting them back with a sword swing.

**GEARS:**

_**-Excaliburs Scabbard-**_This grants him immortality, making him impossible to defeat without obtaining the three blades held by the Knights of the Round Table.

**WEAPONS:**

_**-Deathcalibur-**_It seems to be crafted from scales of a red dragon and the handle was made from the black bone. It can fire magical energy bolts, transport King Arthur, and summon creatures from the Underworld. In many respects, it can be considered the polar opposite of Caliburn/Excalibur.

**Knights of the Underworld:** They are creatures of black magic, and come in a vast array of different forms: from humanoid, sword-and-shield-wielding warriors, to strange helmeted flying fish, to swarms of purple-black bladed spiders, and many in between. They appear impervious to (say Sonic's jump attack), indicating that it's the magical power of Caliburn which banishes them, as opposed to mere physical damage. The Knights can also be defeated with strong sunlight reflected off a blade (like say Caliburn's) when the sun is out and in the right angle. **Types of the Underworld Knights Listed Below:**

**~Soldiers~**

_**-Sword Wielders-**_ (Some have wooden/Steel Shields)

_**-Spear Wielders-**_ (Blue highlights in armor; Mostly charging at their opponent; some are immobile and try to stab at their enemy.)

_**-Crossbow Wielders-**_ (Purple highlights in armor)

_**-Axe Wielders-**_ (Purple highlights in armor; Some have Steal Shields)

_**-Lance Wielders-**_ (?) (cavalry?)

**-Giants-** (They take multiple hits to defeat; number of hits needed to defeat decreases with Giant Killer ability)

**-Arachnids-**

**~Fish~**

_**-Standard Fish Ones-**_ (Only damages upon contact(Could be possibly for the rest below?))

_**-Poison Fish Ones-**_ (Mainly found in Great Megalith)

_**-Freezing Fish Ones-**_ (Mainly found in Shrouded Forest)

_**-Petrifying Fish Ones-**_ (Mainly found in Knight's Passage)

_**-Paralyzing Fish Ones-**_ (Mainly found in Dragon's Lair)

**-Eyeballs-** (Lasers can be guarded against)

_**MeteoTech Robots (From Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)**_

_**-SCR-HD-**_The leader of the more common, mass-produced SCR-GP, and used it's own Ark of the Cosmos, as well as Eggman's master computer, to command all the MeteoTech robots. The only difference between him and his other product counterparts, is that they have glowing sphere red eyes in their black visor slots and his visor is bright blue with his own red sphere eye. Just like his weaker counterparts, SCR-HD has what appears to be a sword, specially a katana, that he pulls out when he plans to attack. However, SCR-HD holds it differently. Like his weaker counterparts, SCR-HD has many similarities and is possibly based off of a droideka from the Star Wars Series.

**Transformation:** After he gets all five arks of the Cosmos and creates a black hole in the Babylon Garden, he'll absorb the power to transform into…..Master Core: ABIS

**Master Core ABIS Appearance:** ABIS resembles Metal Overlord to a degree. It's body is a gigantic size, it's legs would be replaced by a ball of negative energy, it's arms would be stretched out, and it's head would be wide open to reveal it's single red eye. **Note:** Master Core: ABIS' name is derived from both it's symbiotic relation to the black hole's core, and "Abyss", a common description for endless stretches of empty space.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Gravity Drive-**_He can control gravity the same way Jet and Sonic and their friends have done, thanks to the Arks of the Cosmos.

_**-Energy Balls-**_He'll shoot out balls of energy at his racer targets.

_**-Meteor Storm-**_He'll summon meteors to rain down on his opponents, trying to hit and knock them out.

_**Weakness:**_ The only way to hit him is to take advance of his Gravity Dive and hit the sphere underneath him. When he's defeated, Master Core: ABIS will disappear into the black hole he created, and all will return to normal.

_**-SCR-GP-**_Like SCR-HD, they do not ride an Extreme Gear, but spins in a wheel. They are all **Type-Power's** due to their weight. They are a mass-produced SCR-GP and their leader, SCR-HD are activated by one of the Arks of the Cosmos.

The Biolizard, Also known as The Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform (From Sonic Adventure 2 & Sonic X)

**Appearance:** A giant lizard with a life support system on it's back with tubes running down it's neck to it's head. It's a brown-orange scales, and it's eyes, not known, has gun turret-like eyes.

**Personality:** It's a mindless beast develop to be the prototype for the Ultimate Lifeform, suppose to be immortal, but due to experiments weakening it, it later needed life support system. It's unruly and dangerous with the abilities to regenerate, restore itself, and self-reproduce.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Chaos Control-**_Like Shadow, the successful Ultimate Lifeform, this creature can use Chaos Control to teleport from one place to another.

_**-Regeneration-**_He can heal himself

_**-Inhuman Durability-**_He can handle much damage to take, and seems invisible. But it his life-support should be targeted or damage, he will be weaken!

_**-Spitting Energy Balls-**_He can spit of balls of dark energy from his mouth.

_**-Pink Orbs-**_He can create and control these dozens of pink egg-like orbs in the air to locate and fire them to hit his targets.

_**-Bite-**_With his large jaw mouth, he can crouch them to tear anything he bites in half.

_**-Tail Whip-**_With his large tail, he'll swing it around to smash his foes with such strong force.

_**-Gravity Manipulation-**_He can control gravity to either increase or lighten all matter around him, even his enemies.

**Weakness:** After trying to chase it's prey for some time (Speedsters like Sonic or Shadow), the lizard will sots and seems to hyperventilate, which will give those it's fighting against a chance to grind up it's green tube that connects the Biolizrd's head to it's life support system and attack it.

**Transformation:** Biolizard uses the power of the Chaos emeralds to turn into it's enhanced form, _**FinalHazard**_. It's a fusion of itself with the Eclipse Cannon on Space Colony Ark, it's a very powerful enemy, as it took the power of Super Sonic and Super Shadow to defeat. Unfortunatly, it's eneomous power came with a price: it's life support system became damaged, causing large red boils to develop on it's skin.

**FinalHazard SKILLS:**

_**-Laser Beams-**_This will enhance itself while also gaining the ability to fire large pink energy beams from it's broken life support system. It's basically firing a noncontinuous lazier at it's foes!

_**-Energy Orbs-**_He can create similar orbs to the ones before. Only the new ones are little red projectiles and the FinalHazard creates hundreds of them to cover itself as a shield. It also fires them at it's attackers for far off defense.

**Weakness:** As his life support system has been demolished, the FinalHaxard has grown pink boils all over it's body, they it's opponents will try to charge into those boils in order to harm it.

_**~BONUS: Villains, Anti-Criminals, and Heroes From the Archie Comics! (Note: Most of these characters are still in more development since the comic series is continuing!)~**_

Ixus Naugus

**Appearance:** Naugus is short, although taller than Sonic, but does not appear to abe any identifiable species. His facial features are more human than the others, maybe even bat-like, and has a long white beard, large, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and horn on his forehead. His left hand is a claw, and he has a long, reptilian-like tail that drags on the ground. Naugus wears a purple outfit that completely covers him, including his tail. Over that, he wears gray gloves, a black belt and boots and a short black cape with a high collar. Naugus has a very slow, raspy voice and sounds as though he has trouble breathing.

**Personality:** Greedy beyond belief, Ixis Naugus is willing to go to any lengths to increase his own power. Incredibly vengeful, he never forgets being offended, and does his best to pay those who have done so back. Naugus is also partly if not completely insane, making him a dangerous and unpredictable opponent. His mental state has also made him relatively fearless, allowing him to insult his lessors or betters without qualm. As with many villains, he sees his minions only as pawns to use in his various schemes.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Four Elements Commander-**_Naugus commands all four of the classical elements; Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

_**-Negative Controller-**_Naugus can also control an individuals who let their negative emotions go too strongly, he can also strength such emotions, which allows him to turn people (Mobians and Robians) against each other briefly.

_**Ixian Magic:**_ As well as these specific capabilities, Naugus is a powerful wielder of Ixian Magic, (Second only to Mammoth Mogul), though the full range of effects that can be achieved through the use of these disciplines remain to be seen. It's known, however, that he is-or was capable of altering his body's makeup into that of an elemental being, which he used to turn into a living cloud, living snow, living free, and even living rock. Mastery of air also allowed him to create a vacuum, sucking the oxygen out of the air around his opponents. Naugus also had enhanced physical attributes derived from his hybrid body. Naugus is also omnipotent while inside the Zone of Silence, but anywhere else his powers are dramatically decreased. For all of that, he still a powerful opponent.

_**-Shadow-Meld-**_This power allows him to disappear and reappear at will. These don't appear to be as formidable as his normal elemental magic.

_**-Transforming-**_(Seen in SATAM) He has shown the ability o transform himself and others into animals. He can also transform himself to look like someone to trick his enemies.

_**-Persuasion-**_He's capable of forcing his captive foes to tell him anything he needs to know.

**WEAPONS:**

_**Crystalline Wand**_-A magic wand that allows him to turn his minions into crystalline beings to protect them from the Zone of Silence's effects and increase their abilities. However, it would seem this object was later scattered by Sonic.

**Transformation:** After being infused with a large amount of Power Rings, Ixis Naugus achieved a power level akin to that of a Super transformation. However, no name was given for this form, and it was only temporary. Since then, he has never assumed such level of power again.

**Team Hooligan!**

Nack the Weasel

**SKILLS: Type-Speed**

**Info:** The Leader of this new Team of Mercenaries! (Rest of Info Already Up On Over Page)

Bean the Duck, also known as Bean the Dynamite (From the Sonic Archie Comics)

**Appearance:** An anthropomorphic duck with green feathers, blue eyes and seems to be fourteen years old.

**Personality:** He seems a bit childish, over-confident, yet also clueless and blind to certain events going on, and annoying to many people around him. Constantly bothering them with some random questions. He has a crazy thing for "Shiny Objects" and "Bombs" even thinking the bombs as his own little children wanting to go off with a BAM! Clearly a screw-loose personality if any we saw one, and a big chatterbox, plus he can make remarks (Example: when someone says "Like taking candy from a baby", if that backfires, he remark saying "What nursery did you come from, pal?") Bean pretty much makes strange nicknames for people base on their character and their personality, he's also a real sucker for sweet little creatures!

**SKILLS: Type-Flight**

_**-Flight-**_Being a duck, he can either fly well or has an excellent jumping ability to appear in the air from such a height!

_**-Mercenary-**_He lives his life as a mercenary for hire.

_**-Explosive Expert-**_Bean likes to throw bombs at his enemies, and seems to have an endless supply of them.

_**-Bomb Telepathically-**_He's able to set off every bomb with a wave of his fingers, even making a musical outta a air-bomb strike.

_**-Extreme Gear Specialist-**_He has a knack for riding on an Extreme Gear.

**GEARS:**

_**-Unlimited Bombs-**_Bean has an infinity number of bombs, where he keeps them is a mystery (Like Amy's hammer appearing outta nowhere), but when he needs them, he brings them out.

_**-Extreme Gear-(Unknown Name?)-**_He rides his own Extreme Gear to gain speed to add to his strength when planning to attack.

Bark the Polar Bear

**Appearance:** He is a white-yellow fur polar bear with red eyes. He wears brown shoes, brown gloves, a red toque and a green scarf.

**Personality:** He's very quite, never speaking out, yet he follows orders from his pals when on a job. He seems reasonable when he see's he either can't win, or gets ready for the end (Like saluting when bombs drop on him, thinking it's the end and it was a good moment).

**SKILLS: Type-Power**

_**-Super Strength-**_He is the muscle member and partner to Bean, and he's got the strength to be known to take on either Knuckles or the others strong members of Sonic's team. He's what you would literally call "Strong and Silent Type" since he doesn't talk.

_**-Durability-**_He seems to be able to handle some things that happen to him, seems he was built to be durable without being hurt much to what happens to him!

_**-Mercenary-**_Like his partner, Bean, he's a mercenary for hire, as the brute force member of the team.

_**-Extreme Gear Specialist**_-He seems to have a good handling when riding an Extreme Gear.

**GEARS:**

_**-Extreme Gear (Unknown Name?)-**_He rides his own Extreme Gear to gain speed to add to his strength when planning to attack.

_**-HEROES-**_

**Members Of The Chaotix**

Mighty The Armadilo

**Appearance:** A black-and-yellow armadillo with red shell, and has light blue eyes. He wears simple white gloves and red and white shoes and they lack the gold buckles. His black nose is somewhat loner and more pointed than usual.

**Personality:** He's not partially aggressive, though he enjoys physical activity and is willing to fight for a good cause, especially for the safety of the weak and small. He is extremely protective of his allies, often quick to shilled them or ensure they're uninjured. (He is so protective of his friend, Ray the Flying Squirrel, that when the squirrel is threatened, Mighty falls into a terrible rage, as he sees Ray as somewhat innocent.) His protective traits of his allies stems from the lingerog guilt of his failure to find his parents and his previous abandonment of Ray, and this undoubtedly contributed to a desire to find his younger sister. Unlike his friend, Vector the Crocodile, Mightly holds no grudges and is able to get along with anyone. He tries to only see the good in others and is somewhat sensitive of hurting their feelings.

**SKILLS:**

_**-Shell-**_Mightly can curl into his shell for protection, as it's capable of deflecting laser blasts.

_**-Super Strength-**_Mighty has super strength to match on pairs with Knuckles, able to easily rip apart metallic objects and can lift incredible masses with relative ease. Mighty's powers can fluctuate depending on his health and emotions; when enraged, he's especially destructive.

_**-Fist-Fighter-**_He seems to fight mostly with his fist, especially when bashing any enemy between him and his fist of fury!

**MOVES:**

_**-Wall Kick-**_With his legs, he can smash or kick his way through walls should they block him! (**Note:** Ability known from the Game Series!)

**Chaos Abilities:** He gain his Super Strength from Mammoth Mogal, who uses Chaos Energy, but any clues to it is still unsolved at the time being?

Ray The Flying Squirrel

**Appearance:** A young squirrel with yellow fur and bright blue eyes. He wears white gloves, blue shoes and a blue jacket.

**Personality:** Though not overly brave, Ray is an extremely loyal friend and a very courteous individual. (When he was captured by Robotnik, he was huddling in his cell in a traumatized, fetal position.) Despite his fears, he is always willing to do what it takes to help his friends accomplish their goals, and as time goes on he becomes less timid and more eager to join the good fight. His friendship with Mighty earned him a guardian angel of sorts in the Armadillo, and Ray never fear that danger will befall him while Mightyis around-or that Mighty will fail to avenge him should he fall or be captured. This connection makes Ray feel comfortable, and the though of Mighty going off without him or any other backup frights Ray so much that he would plead with Mighty to take him along. Ray often stutters when he speaks, but doesn't let it stop him from asking questions or do what he has been taught to do.

**SKILLS:** Apart from the natural flight power granted to all members of his species, Ray possesses no special skills or enhanced attributes such as Mighty's strength or Sonic's speed.

_**-Glider-**_He has the ability to fly or glide within the air, circling around his attacking foes.

_**-Combatant-**_He is still however, an impressive combatant, more than a match for any typical foe or one of Eggman's weaker robots.

_**Fake Super Form Transformation: **_An ability to make himself appear to go Super by pretending to absurd the Master Emerald (Or even a Chaos Emerald, perhaps?) and transform into Super Ray. This is a move he uses to scare of the weaker, and dimwitted (or less smart and threatening) enemies of either minions or lackeys to become scare and flee in fear of facing someone with so much power. He'll display the act and return to normal after he's made sure that the enemies have fled from falling for his stunt! He's learn this trick from Knuckles when he said the Master Emerald responds to everyone, but responds to some people more than others.

**VISION Note:**

If any of you would like to help give me information on any OC for either any Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction Stories made to be Data Log for all of us to read, that would be helpful!

**_High Note:_** I should basically tell you that I've set my site to block any Anonymous Reviews because I didn't want to get any reviews of "certain" folks that would say such hash things, but from where I stand, I see non as you all enjoy my work.

So enjoy this part and use this Knowledge to help you all guide your own stories along, for it's apart of your own...VISION Work that helps inspire many new works and all. That is all I can say, so enjoy this special Data Work from...The VISION-KING, to me, to all of my friendly viewers and followers...my this be helpful for many Artists works...to come!...(**Also; any future workings on OC's Battle Data can be debited from their Arthur source to their moves and abilities, so I'll list where which ones were named or what I or others think they could do in the future!**)


End file.
